Antes que o tempo acabe
by minimini-san
Summary: Então o momento chegou, o tempo está acabando, Sasuke talvez não desejasse que esse dia chegasse, mas... o que vai fazer?Sasu Naru, Contém LEMON sexo entre 2 homens cuidado!Num gosta num lê
1. A captura facilitada

Olha eu de novo, passei um tempo sumida, sem postar, sem criatividade estou ai e espero que gostem!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fic SASUNARU

PQ eu amo !!!!!!!!!!!

=]

O naruto num é meu e nem seus colegas

=]

E a fic não tem fins lucrativos

=]

EU quero o Naruto de presente será que o Kishimoto deixa de herança pra mim ?

Título:Antes que o tempo acabe!!

Autora:EU, baseada no mangá

Sinopse:Então o momento chegou, o tempo está acabando, Sasuke talvez não desejasse que esse dia chegasse, mas... o que vai fazer?Sasu Naru, COntém LEMON cuidado!!Num gosta num lê

* * *

Ele estava ali

Mais uma vez

O corpo nu, tom de pele bronzeada, rosto corado, abaixo de mim

"Sasuke" Sua voz sussurrou ofegante e foi mais do que o suficiente pra que eu me abaixasse para alcançar sua boca, adentrando a cavidade com minha língua enquanto tateava com desejo o corpo abaixo de mim que respondia com gemidos satisfeitos. Sua pele quente suava contra a minha enquanto eu me movia dentro dele, enquanto eu era comprimido por aquela entrada gostosa

"Naruto"

E então eu acordo...Sempre sonhos desse tipo, sempre com ele...

Olho para as minhas calças, como esperado elas estão molhadas, sempre...Sempre ele...Por que não posso ter esses desejos por outra pessoa?Ah! Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso, isso não podia mais continuar, não mais agora...Antes até não me importava, ele não estava envolvido, nossos caminhos não precisariam se cruzar, poderia levar como apenas uma fantasia eterna dentro de mim, mas agora... As coisas se complicaram. Por que esse idiota tinha que ser tão importante para todos?Por que ele tinha que ser tão importante assim? Confesso que levava os sonhos molhados com vontade, com prazer durante esses anos, confesso que talvez algo dentro de mim quisesse realizá-los após tudo ter terminado !Eu sou um imbecil!!

"Bom dia Sasuke!De bom humor?"

Madara usava ironia, talvez deixei sair um pequeno sorriso enquanto pensava

"Hn!"

"Anime-se, você derrotou o Danzou, não derrotou?"- novamente ironia, às vezes ele me dava nos nervos

"Não adianta nada se ele conseguiu fugir"- respondo nervosamente, depois de tanta luta eu cheguei tão perto!Mas aquele maldito ladrão de sharingans escapou....

"Ele quer Naruto-kun"-Madara diz como se fosse algo comum, apenas uma observação.Já eu, não consigo refrear a estranheza de sensação ao ouvir aquilo, mais um atrás dele?Por que todos o querem?Seria tão mais fácil se ele fosse apenas um garoto normal

"O que te leva a pensar isso?"- pergunto disfarçando minhas ponderações

"Sharingan e o poder do primeiro...Achei que fosse mais esperto Sasuke, para que isso serve?"

Faz sentido, era muito óbvio, ambos conseguem botar a Kyuubi sob algum controle, eu teria visto isso se não estivesse tão ocupado tendo sonhos eróticos com esse maldito loiro

"É só pegarmos Naruto primeiro"- disse em tom de óbvio, mas pronunciar o nome dele me fazia sentir algo estranho "E então Danzou terá que vir a nós de livre e espontânea vontade se o quiser"

"E ai você poderá matá-lo, muito eficaz é claro, estava pensando em deixar Naruto-kun pra ser o último a ser capturado, queria extrair o Hachibi primeiro, mas já que você falhou..."- vi que ele me lançava o olhar de gozação, realmente humilhante ser enganado por aquele raper idiota "Poderemos fazer um pequeno treinamento pra você... Consegue vencer Naruto-kun?"

Isso me surpreendeu, sempre pensei que Madara jamais me pediria para que eu fosse atrás dele, sabia que ele desconfiava de meu sucesso devido a ele ter sido meu parceiro de equipe, então...por que agora?

"Jamais perdi pra ele, e jamais vou perder"- Respondo, era isso, esse era o fim, eu já deveria ter me contentado, na verdade eu queria que esse estúpido sentimento dentro de mim morresse, bem...pelo visto eu mesmo teria que matá-lo

"Na verdade... Ele está mais forte que você"- ele disse com desdém

"Então porque você mesmo não o pega?"- pergunto nervoso, se ele não confia em mim, que ele que vá pegá-lo, seria mais fácil pra mim, que não fosse eu a lhe dar a sentença de morte porque... talvez eu ainda não seja capaz...

"Ele está protegido, Muitos vermes iriam aparecer pra me impedir, só ia levar mais tempo e honestamente estou sem vontade de enfrentá-los, além disso podemos usar a relação que tiveram no passado para atraí-lo para nós e pouparmos lutas, afinal Naruto-kun por algum motivo não desistiu de você, ele jamais te mataria o que pode te favorecer na luta e Naruto-kun deseja e persiste em te levar de volta pra vila com ele Hunf! Ele tem uma determinação admirável e uma fé imbatível devo admitir, e usaremos isso na nosso favor!"

"Você e a Taki cuidarão de Naruto-kun..."Ele continuou ao ver que eu não comentaria nada, estava muito confuso para dizer algo, tudo dentro de mim estava em conflito, agora percebi que jamais quis que esse momento chegasse

"Não"- disse por fim

"Não o que?"- Madara estreitou o olhar de uma forma ameaçadora

"Eu vou sozinho, sou suficiente para ele"- completei por fim, vi que ele desconfiou, provavelmente não confiava no que eu dizia

"Não... Você não é o suficiente"-Ele falou como se estivesse dando uma ordem...Quem esse imbecil pensa que é? "A Taki irá com você, afinal é o seu bando"Madara avisou, antes de sair pela porta " Vocês partem amanhã"

Idiota, Desgraçado, Quem ele acha que é pra me dar ordens?Por que eu queria ir sozinho?Eu sou mesmo um imbecil...Por que essa vontade de estar a sós com ele?Não era melhor a Taki ir comigo mesmo, eu poderia...acabar desistindo e...o quê?Fugindo com ele? Pra onde?Pro campo?Uma bela cabana? Nos amarmos e vivermos felizes para sempre? Piada! Esses sonhos infantis e desejos idiotas tinhas que estar mortos aqui dentro, por que diacho eles teimavam em não desaparecer?Bem...agora já era

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"- Karin cora mais uma vez ao me ver recuperado da luta, será que ela não percebia que eu jamais a corresponderia?Era irritante!

"Vamos atrás da Kyuubi"- anuncio a todos e jogo a capa ridícula da Akatsuki por cima do meu corpo enquanto caminho

"Hnf!Lá vamos nós atrás de mais um desses monstros!"Sugeitsu comenta num tom repugnante, ele não era...ele jamais foi um monstro!Naruto é...O que estou pensando?Por que isso? Saiam daí sentimentos idiotas!

"O que foi Sasuke?"Sugeitsu pergunta, percebo só agora que havia parado em sua frente e o encarava furiosamente, talvez meu corpo se moveu sem eu saber, Droga!Por que essa impulsividade quando se tratava dele?

"Vamos logo"- ordeno em tom raivoso e continuamos a andar para...capturar Na... para capturar ele

* * *

A noite está sem estrelas...Parece que adivinhou que naquela noite iria acontecer coisas ruins a alguém muito puro... como preciso tomar coragem e forças para ser frio como nunca e não deixar que meus pensamentos e sentimentos tolos me atrapalhem, até porque, meus novos companheiros de equipe estão aqui e...eu não posso demonstrar fraqueza na frente de ninguéçado, na frente dele eu nunca me importei muito com isso, na época em que éramos... amigos, apenas amigos

"Sasuke, qual é o plano?"- Sugeitsu pergunta, acampamos na mata, alguns quilômetros de distância do lugar onde ele estava, uma hospedaria, Madara disse que ele estava lá, que teve uma pequena "conversa" com ele ali, e por isso é estranho eles não terem saído de lá, pelo contrário estava protegido, muito bem guardado por ninjas, alguns me eram familiar, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, outros não me eram conhecidos, mas o comandante parecia ser um homem chamado Yamato, que de acordo com Madara também possuía o poder do primeiro, imagino o porque de um homem como ele ser escolhido para ficar ao lado ...dele

"Karin, confirmou mesmo se ele está dentro da hospedaria?"- perguntei

"Sim, pelo chakra que me descreveu, e pela semelhança com o chakra daquele Hachibi, posso afirmar que o jinchurki da Kyuubi está lá dentro"- ela me respondeu convicta

"Eu vou mandar uma mensagem a ele, consegue entregar sem ser percebido?"-Pergunto me virando para Sugeitsu

"Mensagem?"- Karin pergunta

"Ele virá até nós quando lê-la, assim não precisaremos de lutas desnecessárias"- expliquei ainda olhando a hospedaria, estava distante, mas meus olhos me permitiam ver mais claramente que os outros, vi que havia uma pequena falha na segurança, um dos ninjas que estava de guarda na ala norte, estava excessivamente cansado, só precisaria de um pequeno empurrão para que dormisse

"Entre pela ala norte, o guarda está com aparência cansada, derrube-o, esconda-o e deixe um bushin no lugar dele..."- instruía Sugeitsu, seu jutsu de água era as vezes a melhor forma de infiltração "Karin consegue encontrar em que quarto ele estar?"

"Um quarto situado no meio da hospedaria"

"Então irá dar certo"- digo admirado como estava fácil!Ele estava mesmo tão sem sorte?Bem... Não que ele sempre tenha tido sorte, na verdade, acho que ele foi o garoto mais sem sorte que conheci...Eu já estava começando a tratá-lo no passado, talvez a idéia de que ele logo partiria já estivesse bem em minha mente " Você só precisa subir até o andar do quarto e...."

"Sasuke!"-Karin grita

"O que foi?"- perguntou, parecia que algo havia acontecido

" O Jinchuriki, ele...está se movendo...e o chakra....o chakra dele...está...incrível"- Karin parecia estar assustada, sempre soube que o chakra dele era algo fora do comum, mas se ela estava assustada então talvez a Kyuubi que estivesse agindo

Olho mais uma vez para a hospedaria, uma luz vermelha se faz brilhar e todos os ninjas se alarmam, ocorre uma explosão dentro do estabelecimento, vejo ele...ele...e o manto da raposa, em volta de si...pularem janela a fora, três caudas...o manto tem apenas três caudas...Madara disse que não seria problema se não passasse de quatro, mas pra onde ele vai?Observo quando ele libera algo similar a shurikens de chakra meio envoltas de chamas, destruindo parte da mata, para bloquear o caminho e começa a correr...correr direto para...

"Ele está vindo para esse lado"-Karin avisa

Sugeitsu e Juugo se preparam para lutar

"Pelo visto não foi preciso a mensagem...ele veio mesmo assim"-Sugeitsu brinca, um idiota! Como ele poderia saber que estávamos ali?Provavelmente só estar correndo pra qualquer lado e aconteceu de ser o nosso

"Os demais ninjas ainda não saíram da hospedaria"-Karin avisa, pra sabermos quanto tempos teríamos até os demais chegarem, vejo que as chamas e a destruição causada por ele talvez estivesse dando trabalho, acho que não estavam esperando que o que estavam protegendo tentasse fugir

"Ele está próximo"- aviso, sinto seu chakra e ouço seus passo, ativo meu sharingan e vejo que ele corre, ofegante, com a mão cobrindo o lado esquerdo do peito, parece cansado... Por quê?

E então ele sai entre as árvores, para ao nos ver, ainda ofegante, sua pele está muito pálida, para o tom moreno que eu me lembrava, seu rosto parece retratar dor, o manto a sua volta se dissipa aos poucos, por quê? Precisaria disso para nos enfrentar não?

"Atacamos agora?"-Sugeitsu pergunta

Vejo que ele cai sobre seus joelhos, seu corpo fraco, seu chakra agora mal era perceptível mesmo a tão pequena distância, apenas alguns passos, ele ainda ofega, sua mão sobre o peito se contrai mais, e um grito de dor sai de seus lábios

"Não"- ordeno e me movo rapidamente até ele, assim que minha mão toca suas costas o resto de seu corpo despenca, fazendo-me segurá-lo, seu rosto fica para cima, posso ver que ele ainda ofega, e sente dor, mas por que tanta dor?Seus olhos mais azuis que o céu em um dia ensolarado, parecem se esforçar para continuarem abertos, e agora seus lábios um pouco mais pálidos do que eu me lembrava pareciam se mover tentando dizer algo

"Sa-su...ke"- sua voz está rouca, estagnada dava pra ver que tinha dificuldade para falar com aquela dor que parecia vir de seu peito- "E-eu... queria... te ver"- seus lábios pronunciam penosamente e os vejo se abrirem tentando da um sorriso, um sorriso sincero e gentil, não tão abertos quanto eu me lembrava, mas... feliz. E então seus olhos se fecham lentamente, ele cai num sono profundo, desmaia...Sua respiração se torna fraca, mas ainda está presente, ele não estar morto, Graças a Deus!

"Ele morreu?"-Sugeitsu pergunta

"Não, apenas desmaiou"- respondo me sentindo aliviado por isso

"Os outros estão vindo"- Karin avisa

Me apresso em pegá-lo no colo, ele estava tão leve!Era apenas um pouco menor que eu, seu corpo estava mais esbelto, crescera bastante!Mas estava tão leve pra mim...Como eu sonhei em pegá-lo dessa forma, claro que sempre em sonhos eróticos onde ele estava nu e passávamos pelo batente de alguma porta para nos amarmos, não dessa forma, ele desmaiado, usando uma roupa de hospital...Hospital?

"Sasuke, precisamos ir, ou conseguirão nos seguir"- Karin avisa e eu me apresso em correr com ele nos braços entre a mata

* * *

"Nem sinal dos ninjas, pelo jeito os despistamos mesmo"-Karina informa, já era de manhã, passamos a noite inteira correndo, e quando já não tinha nenhum ninja por perto chegamos a um vilarejo e nos hospedamos numa pousada

Ele ainda não havia acordado, na verdade sua respiração tão fraca estava começando a me preocupar, que eu me lembre ele sempre fazia muito barulho quando dormia

"Ele ainda não acordou?" Pergunta Sugeitsu num tom impaciente, pergunta imbecil a qual não me dou o trabalho de responder e nem de dar atenção, ainda penso o porquê das vestimentas dele...ele está ferido?Estava sendo tratado?

"Ei Sasuke, você conhece esse cara?Eu ouvi quando ele disse algo como...'Sasuke eu queria te ver'- Sugeitsu faz mais uma pergunta vendo que não obteria a resposta da anterior

Olho pela primeira vez na direção dos meus novos "companheiros" de time, antes só havia estado observando a ele, e vejo que todos estão mesmo curiosos sobre o que ele disse antes de desmaiar

"Ele era meu parceiro de time quando eu vivia em Konoha"- respondi virando meu rosto mais uma vez par observá-lo, na verdade você sempre foi mais que isso, não é?

Ouço os sons de surpresa dos demais no quarto

"Você foi parceiro de time de um Jinchuriki?"- Sugeitsu mais uma vez fazia perguntas já obviamente respondidas "Então..."

Mas ele começou a se mover, então não ouvi o que o idiota disse depois, seu corpo começou a se contorcer levemente, sua respiração acelerando, mais do que o normal

"Ele está acordando?"Sugeitsu, ele não poderia ficar calado?

A mão dele se colocou novamente em seu peito, apertando, e sua feição demonstrava novamente dor enquanto uns gritos abafados saiam de seus lábios

"O que ele tem?"-Karin perguntou assustada

Os olhos oceano se abriram, lágrimas começando a se formar neles, seu rosto se virou me olhando, querendo me dizer algo, me aproximei mais dele, ajoelhei ao seu lado, o que eu podia fazer?Não gostava de vê-lo com tanta agonia.

Sua mão direita num impulso agarrou a minha, enquanto ele ainda reclamava de dor, lentamente ela tentava mover meus dedos para algum lugar, deixei que me guiasse, implorando pra que o que fosse o deixasse ele mão me levou até sua coxa, onde a camisola de hospital a cobria, ele pressionou minha mão contra sua coxa e percebi que na lateral desta havia um relevo,levantei a roupa tentando não pensar que ele estava apenas de cueca e vi que amarrado a coxa havia um frasco com remédio?Tratei de pegar o frasco e abri-lo

"Água Karin"- gritei para ela que logo obedeceu me estendo um copo cheio

"Quantos?"- perguntei a ele, não poderia piorar as coisas, esperava pra que ele conseguisse me dizer, pois os gritos de dor se tornavam mais altos e seus olhos já não conseguiam se manter abertos

"Ahhhhh!Do-dois!"-ele respondeu entre os gritos de dor e as lágrimas que caia

Tirei dois comprimidos e levantei seu tronco com um braço, colocando as pílulas em sua boca e logo pegando o copo com água da mão de Karin para forçar nos lábios dele, obrigando-o a beber e engolir os comprimidos .Ele ainda gritou um pouco, mas os gritos abaixaram, até que apenas sua respiração ainda era rápida, coloquei a cabeça dele em meu peito enlaçando-o com meus braços enquanto esperava ele se recuperar "Esta tudo bem, já vai passar, já vai passar" dizia tentando acalmá-lo quando percebi que ele ainda se é que sua respiração foi se normalizando, logo a mão não segurava mais o peito e se colocava ao lado do corpo

"Melhor?"- perguntei e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça entre meus braços e meu peito

"Mas o que diacho esse garoto tem?Me assustou pra caramba com esses gritos!"- Sugeitsu reclamou e eu lhe lancei um olhar de desaprovação

"Desculpa!"- sua voz era baixa, ainda cansada, mas já não tão se retirou do meu peito e dos meus braços se afastando "Sou Uzumaki Naruto e vocês?"-ele perguntou sorrindo fracamente se dirigindo aos outros três no quarto

Karin limpou a garganta, um sinal perguntando se poderia se apresentar, acenei com a cabeça em afirmação

"Me chamo Karin, esses são Sugeitsu e Juugo e ele é..."-ela falava apontando para cada um e por fim apontado para mim, ela não ouviu quando eu disse que o conhecia?

"Sasuke, eu sei"- Naruto sorriu

"Aé!Eu esqueci que já se conheciam!"-Karin resmungou parecendo se reprovar

"Nós somos a Taki"-Sugeitsu terminou por fim

Naruto olhou para nossas roupas, evidentemente nossos sobretudos demonstravam que éramos da Akatsuki

"Então era mesmo verdade!"-Ele sussurrou me fitando com um olhar que eu não soube distinguir, antigamente poderia dizer o que se passava na cabeça oca dele só de olhá-lo, mas pelo visto os anos distantes fizeram com que isso não fosse mais possível, isso me machucou, mais do que eu pensaria "Vão extrair a Kyuubi então?" Ele perguntou em tom de afirmação

"Sim"- respondi atônito, essa era a verdade, a kyuubi seria extraída e ele...morreria

"Quando?"- ele perguntou

"Madara cuida dessa parte, a gente só pega os monstros"-Sugeitsu disse num tom entediado

Naruto se retraiu um pouco ao ouvir "monstros", isso o deixava triste, isso era visí movimento involuntário me levantei e caminhei rapidamente até Sugeitsu dando-lhe um soco na cara, e voltando rapidamente a me sentar ao lado de Naruto

"Maldito!"- Sugeitsu praguejou, mas não revidou, sabia que não seria páreo para mim

"Então a Kyuubi só será extraída quando Madara chegar?"- Naruto ignorando a cena que havia de certa forma chocado Karin, continuou a perguntar

"Nós vamos te levar até ele"- eu respondi, sentindo que minha vontade gritava forte contra essa afirmação

"Hoje?"- ele insistia

"Por que faz tanta pergunta?"-perguntei curioso

"Quero saber quanto tempo ainda tenho de vida"- ele respondeu coçando a cabeça num movimento descontraído demais para o que ele disse

"Não vai tentar lutar?"- Juugo pela primeira vez se manifestou perguntando o que eu me perguntava

"Não"- ele respondeu ainda sorrindo " Deve ser chato pra vocês não encontrarem resistência, mas não estou a fim de lutas'tebayou"

"Jinchuriki estranho!"-Sugeitsu comentou ainda massageando sua bochecha

Não era do feitio dele desistir, ele jamais desistiu de algo, ele sempre foi o idiota otimista e determinado mais fervoroso que já conheci por que isso?

"Chagamos em Madara em 3 dias"- Karin respondeu por fim

O sorriso amplo dele se tornou apenas um sorriso de lado, como se estivesse satisfeito

"Bem...Da um tempo da gente se divertir um pouco então'tebayou"- Ele se levantou do seu jeito energético e se espreguiçou como uma raposa " Tem roupas pra me emprestar? acho que essas chamam muita atenção"- ele falou pegando a ponta da roupa de hospital levantando-a um pouco, pude ver um pedaço de suas coxas...Deus!Ele sempre foi tão sexy?

"Com certeza esse é o jinchuriki mais estranho que eu já vi, ele consegue ser mais doido que aquele raper maldito!"-Sugeitsu riu de lado, derrepente o clima do quaro estava...harmonioso?Karin também deu um risinho, e Juugo estendeu uma muda de roupas para visto ele continuava o mesmo, conseguia mesmo cativar de algum modo as pessoas, até mesmo pessoas que queriam matá-lo

"Valeu"- ele respondeu pegando as roupas das mãos de Juugo e colocando as calças pretas por debaixo da camisola, em seguida retirou a camisola deixando amostra o abdômen...Eu...poderia estar em um daqueles meus sonhos agora, poderia mesmo e logo após ele viraria para mim e diria ' Vem pra dentro de mim Sasuke', mas isso não era um dos meus sonhos, eu tinha que manter minha compostura, mesmo assim não consegui parar de olhar até que ele passasse a camisa branca pelo pescoço e se vestisee, as roupas estavam um pouco folgadas, era as que não serviram no Juugo quando paramos para abastecer algumas coisas, mas com certeza com cores menos chamativas do que o laranja que ele sempre usava quando éramos mais novos, ele parecia ficar mais sensual

Karin mais uma vez tossiu, limpando a garganta, o que me trouxe de volta de meus pensamentos

"Vamos andando"- eu ordenei tentando parar as imagens eróticas que se passavam em minha mente e dando as costas para que saíssemos do quarto

"Neh Sasuke!"-Ouvi seus passos atrás de mim dando uma pequena corrida até pular nas minhas costas e puxar meu pescoço com o braço "Você nem me disse oi, a gente num se ver a um bom tempo'tebayou e da última vez você tentou me matar por isso, seja mais legal e se descontraia mais um pouco vai! Último pedido?"- ele sorriu fingindo me dar uma chave de braço enquanto se balançava e me fazia me mover junto com !Ele não sabia que eu ainda estava tentando não pensar em erotismo?E que o peito dele roçando em minhas costas enquanto seu lado direito tocava em minha perna não estava ajudando em nada?

"Oi"- eu disse por fim me separando o mais rápido dele antes que eu o agarrasse

Pude ouvir uns múrmuros de Sugeitsu e Karin atrás de mim e ele demonstrava um sorriso amplo enquanto caminhava do meu lado, quase tocando seu braço no meu descendo as escadas da pousada

Eu tinha que ser forte!Forte pra não voltar com minha decisão e acabar fugindo com ele, levá-lo pra longe e viver com ele, amá-lo, eu não poderia, não depois de tudo que fiz, e do que ainda estava por favor que eu consiga levá-lo para a morte sem que meus pensamentos e sentimentos idiotas que teimavam em persistir me atrapalhem.

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

Eu precisava pensar, esmagar todo o turbilhão de confusão que me invadia e organizar os pensamentos, por isso me afastei do acampamento, estava escuro, a noite, era refrescante para pensar, sentei na grama perto do rio e olhei o céu noturno, eu queria poder mesmo ser tão escuro quanto ele, e conseguir pintar de negro todo o meu coração e toda minha alma, tornaria tudo mais fácil.

Mas pelo jeito eu não conseguiria me organizar aquela noite

"O que está fazendo aqui?"- perguntei ao ouvir os passos conhecidos se aproximando de mim

"Karin-chan, me deixou sair um pouco, então vim procurar você"- ele respondeu

Karin-chan, odeio quando ele a trata assim com tanta intimidade, na verdade penso que ele está se tornando íntimo demais dela, em apenas um dia, parece que todos já tem uma certa confiança nele, para deixá-lo andando assim !Ele tinha mesmo que ser tão cativante?

Ele caminhou até mim, ficando de pé ao meu ignorar sua presença e continuei fitando o céu, me surpreendi, ele num momento se sentou sobre minhas pernas,frente para mim, colocando suas mãos nos meus ombros e se puxando lentamente e levemente para frente até que sua região genital estivesse sobre a minha, ele se moveu um pouco sobre ela, o que involuntariamente fez com que eu ficasse duro, ele continuou se movendo, fitando os meus olhos, eu não consegui ler os dele, mas sabia que não havia dúvida em sua açã de suas mãos se colocaram no meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça um pouco para trás, senti sua respiração se chocar contra minha face e seus lábios se aproximarem do meu ouvido

"NEh Sasuke!...Transa comigo?"

* * *

HEhe Matei todo mundo com essa prévia num matei?HUAuahuahuahauhau

=]

Pois é espero reviews!!

Por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Falem se estão gostando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu imploro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

=]

Bem eu não demoro pra postar provavelmente o próximo vai estar aqui amanhã ou depois de amanhã

Vou responder cada uma das reviews então por favor

Mande-as!!!!!!!!!!!!!

=]

Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. a realização de um desejo

Hihi

Eu de novo

Pois é !esse já veio

Tava inspirada

=]

Valeu pelas reviews resposta ao final do capítulo

* * *

"Neh!O Sasuke,ele também é bastante curiso!Teve um dia que a gente queria descobrir como era o rosto do Kakashi-sensei por debaixo da máscara, ai o Sasuke, todo na pose falou que não ia participar de uma besteira dessas, mas ele foi o que mais tentou descobrir... "- esse loiro, tinha que ficar tagarelando desse jeito?Já havia me esquecido o quanto ele falava!

"Sério?"-Karin ria

Já era de tarde, continuávamos correndo em direção a...Madara, e esse loiro tratou de ficar o caminho todo de papo com Karin e Sugeitsu, contando coisas de quando éramos... um time. Isso já estava me dando nos nervos

"Neh!Karin-chan, ele nem sempre foi todo sério e mal humorado desse jeito...brincadeira ele sempre teve essa cara de cu mesmo!"-Pronto já chega desse idiota. Virei bruscamente encarando-o, ele apenas ainda sorria

"Viu o que eu digo, desde pequeno tem essa cara de velho, era difícil fazer ele querer se divertir, mas eu dava um jeito!"- ele sorriu mais uma vez, Karin parecia gostar da conversa dele, talvez porque era sobre mim, Sugeitsu, usava qualquer coisa para tirar sarro de mim, é claro que eu não ligava, bobeira demais pra dar atenção, mas isso já estava me enchendo, essa intimidade entre eles, clima de amizade....

"E foi por isso que eu deixei a vila, muita distração para o meu gosto"- rebati sério, encarando-o, vi que seus olhos marejaram, e ele desviou o olhar por um instante, mas logo voltou a me olhar

"Vejo que conseguiu muita coisa fora dela, feliz em matar seu irmão e trabalhar para um grupo de criminosos?Futuro promissor hein!"- ele rebateu também assumindo uma posição séria

"Mais promissor do que o de quem vai morrer depois de amanhã, sem ao menos lutar!"- joguei de volta sem me abalar pelo o que ele disse

Mas isso não o ofendeu como eu pensei que iria, ele apenas sorriu de lado e se afastou

"Bem, que seja!"- ele voltou para o lado de Karin e Sugeitsu que me olhavam com olhos acusatórios, Juugo ainda se matinha calado, mas até mesmo do olhar dele pude ver a reprovação ao que eu disse.O que era isso? Eu só disse a verdade, ou o que eu queria que fosse verdade, por que era melhor assim, para mim, era melhor me fazer acreditar que eu não me importava com ele, e que eu não me importei com o que ele falou

* * *

"Então você quer uma espada, por isso estar na Taki?"- Naruto perguntava a Sugeitsu, eu estava a frente mas podia prestar atenção no que diziam

"Não é apenas uma espada é a espada!"- Sugeitsu explicava

"O Juugo se juntou porque o amigo dele Kimimaru disse pra ele seguir o Sasuke e você Karin-chan?Por que entrou pra Taki?"

"Bem...eu...eh..."

"Ela quer agarrar o Sasuke"

"Sugeitsu, Idiota, você vive inventando coisas"

"Au!Cuidado, Naruto-Kun, ela bate forte!"

"Neh!A Sakura-chan do meu time também bate forte, e ela também gosta do Sasuke, não da raiva? por que ele sempre fica com a atenção das garotas?Sempre foi assim, nunca consegui nenhuma namorada porque todas as meninas gostavam dele, e ele nunca ficava com nenhuma, desperdício total'tebayou"

"Então tem garotas atrás de Sasuke?"

"Tem sim Karin-chan, sempre tem, esse desgraçado é um maldito sortudo em relação a isso, ele não contou quais os objetivos dele?"

"Não"

"No dia que Kakashi-sensei perguntou o que a gente queria do futuro ele falou 'Restabelecer o meu clã e matar uma certa pessoa', naquela época eu até pensei que era eu que ele queria matar, o cara sempre ferrou a minha vida, mas como devem saber, era uma outra pessoa que ele tinha em mente"

Esse idiota ia continuar me lembrando disso?Eu sei que foi um erro guardar esse ódio todo pela pessoa errada, mas eu iria vingá-lo atingindo agora as pessoas certas.E qual era essa de Karin-chan?

"Por isso, boa sorte, por que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse cara vai querer ter filhos para refazer o clã dele, quem sabe ele não escolhe você Karin-chan?"

"Ahh!Quem ia querer alguém como ele? ...Você acha?"

"Por que não? Você, é bonita, forte, inteligente"

"Você acha que sou tudo isso Naruto-kun!?"

Qual era a dele?Tava dando em cima dela?Isso não deveria me irritar tanto, mas eu com certeza estava a ponto de explodir, ainda bem que desde pequeno eu treinei não demonstrar sentimento, e era com bastante satisfação que eu agradecia pelo meu rosto frio, nunca me deixar na mão, por que sem isso com certeza ele estaria vermelho de raiva!"

"Sim!"

"Epa, cuidado com o que diz Naruto-kun, ou ela vai acabar se apaixonando por você...Au!"

"Sugeitsu, seu idiota"

"Mas eu jamais poderia fazê-la feliz, afinal vou morrer em breve não é?!"

Pude ouvir seu sorriso brincalhão, mas os outros não os acompanharam, até mesmo eu odiava ouvir essa conformidade na voz dele

"Como é?"- pela primeira vez ouvi a voz de Juugo "Como é esperar pela morte?"

"Hum! Você pensa em tudo que fez, no que podia ter feito diferente, no que queria fazer e... em quem gostaria de ver, mas... depois é tranquilho, não tem mais nada a perder e... você só quer partir sem arrependimento, realizar talvez um último desejo antes que o tempo acabe!"

Não, não, não fale assim...Eu preciso concentrar, não pense nisso...Eu deveria tê-lo sedado, amarrado-o, impedir que ele dissesse algo, porque não fiz isso?Gentileza por ele não ter resistido?Por que ele não resistiu?Por que fugiu da sua segurança?Por continuou naquela hospedaria?Por que ele sentia dor?Por que o remédio?Eu tentava não pensar em nada disso, por que tudo girava em torno dele, e foi por isso que tentava não perguntar sobre o remédio que ele levava consigo, que tomava a cada 4 horas, por que, isso só me faria querer saber mais, me preocupar mais com ele, e eu tinha que evitar, evitar sentir qualquer coisa em relação a !Eu só tinha que pegá-lo e entregar a Madara, por que isso parecia tão difícil?Por que eu não posso ser alguém sem sentimentos?Achei que tinha conseguido, por que ele, por que com ele?Por que apenas com ele todas as minhas conquistas em me tornar imune a besteiras humanas não funcionavam?

Por que eu sonhava sempre com ele?Por que meu corpo o desejava tanto?Por que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que já tinha decidido que não iria pensar?

"Por que o remédio?" era a voz de Sugeitsu " Você nos assustou com o seu ataque, você esta doente?"

"Bem...sim"

Dessa vez eu queria vê-lo enquanto falava então virei minhas cabeça para olha-lho sem olhar para onde estava correndo

"E o que é?"- Karin perguntou

"Eles não souberam dizer, mas é algo com o meu metabolismo e o meu coração!"- ele respondeu apertando com força o fraco de comprimidos pelo jeito acabara de tomar mais "Isso me deixa fraco, eu não consigo concentrar chakra e se eu utilizar muita força ou me esforçar de mais como numa luta, ou principalmente usar a Kyuubi, logo eu sofro um ataque!E desmaio, e quando eu fico sem tomar o remédio eu também tenho um ataque, eu dormi muito a noite inteira, por isso acordei daquele jeito!Desculpa por assustá-los"

"Então é por isso que você não vai lutar conosco, mesmo sabendo que estamos te levando para um lugar onde vão te matar?"Sugeitsu perguntava

"Eu sou inútil do modo como estou, não poderia me defender nem de uma abelha'tebayou"

"Assim parece até injusto"- Sugeitsu replicou

"Ha, ha , nada nunca foi muito justo no mundo, mesmo assim dar pra ser feliz!"- ele sorriu com uma naturalidade que me espantava, como alguém podia estar tão animado em morrer?De qualquer forma agora ja era, eu teria que fazer as perguntas que me atormentavam, já que Sugeitsu havia começado, eu terminaria

"Por que você fugiu e caminhou para sua morte?"eu perguntei agora olhando para a frente

"Eu na verdade odeio ficar preso você sabe teme, eu iria morrer mesmo, por causa dessa doença mais cedo ou mais tarde me pegariam, queria só acelerar o processo, e foi uma surpresa ver logo você do lado de fora, talvez eu tenha sorte, ao menos pude conhecer amigos novos antes de morrer!"

Amigos?Ele era idiota?Cada um aqui estava mandando-o para a morte, onde Madara iria extrair seu biiju para o plano sem nexo dele, e isso não fazia sentido, amigos?Amigos?Amigos não o deixariam ir, o protegeriam, ficariam do lado dele, amigos o ajudariam a fugir... Fugir....Será que se eu o chamasse para fugir comigo, nós poderíamos...?Ele não sabia, não sabia da minha obsessão por ele, não sabia dos meus desejos e dos meus sentimentos... ele evidentemente não gostava de garotos, eu também não, e nem de garotas, pelo jeito meu gosto estava restringido a ele, exclusivamente, como se ... eu só pudesse gostar dele... Ele evidentemente não se importava em eu achar uma garota para ter filhos... então ele não ...correspondia...Hunf!EU sou um imbecil duplo, por que fui tocar nisso?Pra que me sentir triste agora?

* * *

"Vamos acampar aqui" avisei dando um sinal para que Juugo fosse armar as armadilhas, ele logo desapareceu, e observei que ...Na...ele, se sentou um pouco ofegante numa árvore abrindo o frasco e lançando mais dois comprimidos para dentro. Odieivê-lo assim tão dependente dessas pílulas, ele sempre foi...tão animado!Talvez num fundo eu pensava que ele jamais poderia ser derrotado, não sei, que por mais ruins as coisas estivessem pra ele, ele sempre sairia por cima, até mesmo agora, acho que ainda estava esperando algo acontecer e nós acabarmos não o levando para o Madara, talvez os ninjas de Konoha aparecerem, Naruto se defender, eu decidir de uma vez levá-lo embora para algum lugar...Merda!De novo!Tira isso da cabeça, pare com isso, você só leva ele pro Madara, esquece, não precisa desses sentimentos estranhos e idiotas, você não precisa de sentimentos, até por que eles não são...correspondidos.Não que isso seja o que importa, o que importa é você entregar logo ele para o Madara conseguir o poder que quer e matar aqueles malditos conselheiros de Konoha e Danzou e destruir aquela maldita vila de uma vez por todas, só isso que importa

* * *

Eu precisava pensar, esmagar todo o turbilhão de confusão que me invadia e organizar os pensamentos, por isso me afastei do acampamento, estava escuro, a noite, era refrescante para pensar, sentei na grama perto do rio e olhei o céu poder mesmo ser tão escuro quanto ele, e conseguir pintar de negro todo o meu coração e toda minha alma, tornaria tudo mais fácil.

Mas pelo jeito eu não conseguiria me organizar aquela noite

"O que está fazendo aqui?"- perguntei ao ouvir os passos conhecidos se aproximando de mim

"Karin-chan, me deixou sair um pouco, então vim procurar você"- ele respondeu

Karin-chan, odeio quando ele a trata assim com tanta intimidade, na verdade penso que ele está se tornando íntimo demais dela, em apenas um dia, parece que todos já tem uma certa confiança nele, para deixá-lo andando assim !Ele tinha mesmo que ser tão cativante?

Ele caminhou até mim, ficando de pé ao meu lado.

Tentei ignorar sua presença e continuei fitando o céu me surpreendi, ele num momento se sentou sobre minhas pernas,frente para mim, colocando suas mãos nos meus ombros e se puxando lentamente e levemente para frente até que sua região genital estivesse sobre a minha, ele se moveu um pouco sobre ela, o que involuntariamente fez com que eu ficasse duro, ele continuou se movendo, fitando os meus olhos, eu não consegui ler os dele, mas sabia que não havia dúvida em sua ação. Uma de suas mãos se colocaram no meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça um pouco para trás, senti sua respiração se chocar contra minha face e seus lábios se aproximarem do meu ouvido

"NEh Sasuke!...Transa comigo?"

E eu sorri, sorri como nunca havia sorrido antes, sorri amplamente e sem restrição, me diverti com o rosto sem entender dele, era tão fofo!Ele por fim também sorriu sem graça

"Me, desculpe..."- ele começava a se retirar do meu colo sem jeito, mas eu o segurei, o mantive lá, o apertei mais contra mim, e rolei para cima dele, imprensando-o na grama

"Me desculpe, eu nunca pensei que um dos milhares de sonhos que eu tive com você pudesse se tornar realidade"- eu disse ainda sorrindo, não sei o que me deu, mas naquele momento acho que ... estava... contente com o sorriso que ele me retribuiu.E foi o suficiente para que eu abaixasse minha cabeça e adentrasse sua boca com minha língua, num beijo fervoroso, era molhado, inebriante, beijá-lo na realidade era imensamente prazeroso, os meus sonhos não faziam jus a sensação de eletricidade percorrendo o meu corpo enquanto meus lábios devoravam os dele e nossas línguas se tocavam em um ritmo lento e invasivo. Mas ainda precisávamos de oxigênio para respirar e com pesar tivemos que separar nossos lábios para ofegarmos feito loucos em busca de ar.O rosto dele estava corado, abaixo de mim, como em meus sonhos. Por favor que isso fosse real! Continuei olhando-o, me deliciando com seu olhar excitado que apenas me olhava de volta como se pudesse ler tudo o que se passava dentro de mim, desejei ter esse poder sobre ele também, desejei saber o que se passava ali por dentro daqueles olhos mais azuis que o mar mais límpido, e mais profundo do que o abismo que levaria para o centro da Terra, nem acreditava que realmente poderia tê-lo para mim

"Posso fazer amor com você?"- Perguntei roçando um lado de minha face na dele "Por favor!" Eu precisava ouvir a confirmação, eu necessitava disso

"Eu ...peço sexo e você me oferece amor?É mais do que eu poderia sonhar em ganhar"- a cabeça dele levantou um pouco do chão, sua boca alcançando meu ouvido "Me ame, venha para dentro de mim Sasuke"dizendo isso ele ainda circundou a forma de minha orelha com a língua enfiando-a um pouco para dentro desta com leveza e lentidão, que me provocavam arrepios e me deixava mais excitado.

EU tinha que tê-lo, ele era meu, meu só meu e de mais ninguém. Num movimento brusco e talvez até desesperado de excitação forcei seus braços no chão, prendendo-os ao lado de sua cabeça pelos pulsos enquanto mais uma vez o beijava com ânsia e correspondia, correspondia com a mesma intensidade.

Senti meu quadril se encaixar melhor entre suas pernas ao perceber que elas tinham se aberto um pouco mais, comecei a me movimentar, com força pressionando nossas ereções por cima da calça.

Por que essas roupas ainda estavam ali?Libertei seus pulsos para puxar com pressa sua camiseta branca e ele aproveitou para retirar a minha.

Peitos nus, um contra o outro, ficava melhor a cada segundo, talvez eu fosse explodir de tanto desejo, mas eu queria mais, muito mais a morder seu pescoço, me certificando de que ficariam marcas,marcas que atestavam que ele era meu, sómeu.

Senti suas unhas me arranharem com força em minhas costas, fiquei satisfeito ao pensar que ele também estaria marcando território e me satisfiz mais ainda quando senti suas mãos se deslocarem das minhas costas lentamente até minhas nádegas, apertando-as e empurrando meu quadril com mais força contra a ereção ele.

Logo percebeu que ainda estávamos com roupas demais e num movimento rápido puxou minhas calças e minha roupa íntima para baixo. Me apressei em ficar de pé e terminar de me despir rapidamente, voltando para baixo e puxando com velocidade suas calças e cueca para fora de seu corpo.

Ajoelhei entre suas pernas, observando-o, como seu peito subia e descia, ofegando de prazer, como suas mãos se colocavam para cima, ao lado de sua cabeça apenas esperando que eu as prendesse e o fizesse meu prisioneiro, como seu abdômen definido de pele bronzeada estava molhado de suor, como sua ereção palpitava pedindo por mim e como suas pernas estavam abertas esperando eu me acomodasse entre elas e o tornasse meu.

Soltando um pequeno rugido de excitação, me pressionei sobre ele, prendendo seus pulsos, invadindo sua boca com minha língua enquanto friccionava nossos membros nus, um contra o outro.Não fazia jus, nenhum dos meus humildes sonhos fazia jus a isso, nenhum mesmo.

Comecei a descer minha boca por seu peito, deixando minhas marcas , sugando seus mamilos e mordendo-lhes a ponta excitada, Ouvi gemidos de aprovação, ouvi meu nome dito com luxúria e ternura ao mesmo tempo pela voz que eu amava

Continuei o caminho pelo o abdômen, pela parte baixa da barriga e finalmente chegando onde eu queria, ao seu membro pulsannte.

Desci meus braços e num movimento rápido segurei sua coxas pela parte de trás levantado suas pernas dobradas e abrindo-o mais para que pudesse em fim lamber sua glande, morder de leve sua ponta e começar a colocar o membro para dentro de minha boca, movimentando essa cavidade por ele, num ritmo lento, e aumentando sua velocidade a cada ida evinda. Seus dedos se entrelaçarem no meu cabelo, tentando me guiar, deixei que ele comandasse inicialmente, mas percebi que ele viria logo, e isso não podia, eu e ele viríamos juntos, eu ainda não tive a minha parte.

Soltei suas pernas e retirei minha boca de seu membro, me apressando em prender suas mãos reclamantes juntas pelos pulsos, ao alto de sua cabeça, segurando apenas com uma das minhas. Me diverti com a expressão de zangado que ele fez, e com um meio sorriso enfiei dois dedos da minha mão livre em minha boca, pegando o pré-semen que havia retirado do ato anterior e um pouco de saliva.

Levei meus dedos até sua entrada, massageando a esfíncter com um dedo, adentrando-a para que se alargasse um pouco mais enquanto distribuía a lubrificação improvisada. As pernas dele se dobraram e se abriram mais, com certeza a entrada do segundo dedo deve ter doido, mas ele parecia agüentar bem, e se abrir cada vez mais, ele me queria, ele me queria dentro dele.E eu não tardaria a torná-lomeu.

Retirei meus dedos de sua entrada, segurei suas pernas apoiando ambos os tornozelos em meus ombros e segurei em sua coxas enquanto forçava o meu membro a penetrá-lo. Ele gritou, dor eu sei, não seria indolor, seus dedos se friccionaram na grama.

Pensei em talvez parar, talvez fosse demais ainda pra ele, eu era de um tamanho grande e sua entrada ainda era...virgem

"Podemos fazer isso outra hora, não quero te machucar" falei de um modo doce e sincero, eu poderia estar cego de desejo, mas não queria me satisfazer sem que ele também se sentisse bem

"Não!Por favor, não... outra hora não!Agora!... Tem que ser agora!... Entre...de uma vez...eu quero, de uma vez!"- Ele ofegava com os olhos notavelmente molhados por lágrimas

"Tem certeza?"- perguntei

"Sim"- ele disse segurando suas coxas com os braços aproximando-as mais perto do seu corpo, o que o tornava mais aberto e deixava mais visível a entrada, onde meu pênis havia começado a adentrar

Ele queria, ele estava pedindo, eu jamais poderia resistir a isso e ao fogo que me queimava por vontade de estar dentro dele. Então o fiz, apoiei minhas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça e forcei de uma vez o meu pênis a penetrá-lo. Ele gritou, as lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos rolaram pela sua face, ele ofegava desesperadamente, me obriguei a não me mover, obriguei meu corpo com todas forças que tinha a não ceder o desejo imenso de se movimentar dentro dele, ele tinha que se acostumar

"Mova-se!Ah!Mova-se!"- ele gemeu num pedido autoritário, pelo jeito eu já poderia liberar o meu corpo da retenção forçada.E me movi para fora e para dentro com ímpeto e força, ele gemia, gemia meu nome, como no meu sonho, mas o meu sonho não chagava a mínima alusão ao prazer que eu estava sentindo por estar dentro dele, sendo imprensado por aquela passagem apertada,enquanto entrava e saia dela. Segurei suas pernas, dobrando-as mais, ele provou se bastante flexível, sua mãos caíram para trás, jogadas na grama enquanto ele gemia alto de prazer e ofegava meu nome, abaixei para beijá-lo, beijava-o com intensidade enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas.

SOltei uma de sua pernas e passei a outra por cima da minha cabeça virando-o de lado, ficando as suas costas sem me retirar de dentro dele, continuei a penetrá-lo, agora numa posição onde tinha melhor acesso ao seu membro e começava a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que me movia dentro dele. Uma de suas mãos se colocou na minha cintura parecendo querer forçar mais o meu quadril para dentro e seu rosto virou para o lado de cima, permitindo-o que assim eu pudesse beijá-lo enquanto fazíamos Amor!

Sim Amor, por que agora eu entendia por que jamais consegui deixar de ter sentimentos por completo como bestialmente eu queria, por que, eu o amo, o amo, o amo . E eu achando que essa noite eu não organizaria!Pois na verdade decidi mais do que decidiria pensando em coisas inúteis e erradas. Eu queria ele, eu o amava, ele me correspondia, não haveria como se entregar dessa maneira a mim se não me amasse. Eu não o entregaria a Madara ele que conseguisse montar seu 10 caudas sem a Kyuubi porque, eu não entregaria Naruto. Eu não entregaria o meu Naruto

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

"Eu não vou te entregar a Madara, vamos fugir, pra um lugar onde ninguém nos encontre, vamos viver em outro lugar"- sugeri com esperança e felicidade

"Eu te amo, sempre te amei...eu acho, não sei muito bem quando me dei conta, mas eu te amo"- ele me respondeu com um tom triste demais, ele não estava feliz?"Mas não ficaremos juntos Sasuke"

Isso me pegou de jeito, senti uma dor aguda estourar em meu peito, me torturando

"Por quê?"- perguntei sem me preocupar se minha face mostrava meu sentimento de tristeza

"Desde o começo eu não iria até Madara"- ele respondeu

Eu ainda aguardava uma continuação, essa resposta não fazia sentido. Ele respirou fundo e acariciou minha face como se quisesse decorar cada curva e linha que ela possuía antes de continuar

"Por que, eu não viveria até isso...Hoje é meu último dia de vida, provavelmente até o anoitecer não estarei mais vivo"

* * *

Uhu!!!

Acho que foi o maior lemon que já fiz hehe

e

Mais uma prévia para deixar curiosidade!!!

=]

Valeu os que mandaram reviews acho que se tivesses esperado mais ,até receberia mais um pouco só que honestamente odeio ficar curiosa pelos próximos capítulos das fics, então não gosto de fazer isso com os outros também

=]

Sabe com é não faça aos outros o que não quer para si

O terceiro capitulo já esta iniciado provavelmente amanhã vai estar aqui

=]

Beijos

Vamos as respostas:

**Doris Black:** Desculpa pela tortura com a faquinha da cozinha o próximo já ta ai. Espero que tenha gostado do Lemon, não precisa matar o Sasuke com a faquinha da cozinha não (OBS:facas são perigosas principalmente de porte pequeno e utilizadas na cozinha =]).Que bom que está gostando da fic também to gostando de escrevê-la =]Beijos espero ansiosamente ansiosa hehe sua próxima review

**Lady Yuraa:**Hehe ta ai o próximo capitulo espero que tenha gostado!!Como anda sua hemorragia nasal? acho que a prévia explicou um pouco sua pergunta, mas ainda tem muita história pela frente !!!!!!Aguardo mais uma review sua ok?


	3. Eu não posso te perder

O sol já começava a apontar o horizonte. Faltava pouco para amanhecer

"Como nenhum daqueles idiotas não vieram nos procurar?"- perguntei retoricamente, pouco me importava o por quê. Eu estava com a única pessoa que verdadeiramente me importava e que amava entre meus braços, com sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito enquanto sua mão acariciava meu abdomen e a minha brincava com as mechas de seu cabelo

Ouvi uma risadinha vinda dele e fiquei curioso

"A Karin-chan não me deixou sair, eu menti...Coloquei sonífero na água quando bebi, talvez tenha traído a confiança deles um pouco hehe!"- o riso era travesso mas não de arrependimento, isso me deixou animado "E...eu queria que tivéssemos privacidade caso... minha tentativa de sedução desse certo", percebi que sua bochechas se aqueceram, ele estava com vergonha disso?

"Ainda bem que deu certo!"- falei num tom gentil e puxei sua nuca até que ele se colocasse sobre os cotovelos e ficasse com o rosto a altura do meu " Por que eu estava totalmente louco para ser seduzido por você" ri de lado e lhe dei um leve beijo.

Ainda estávamos sem camisa, mas nossas calças estavam em seus devidos lugares, no nosso corpo, seria mais fácil agora se livrar delas, e realmente estava com vontade de repetir todas as 3 vezes que fizemos durante a noite, quando Naruto repentinamente franziu um pouco a testa e se levantou bruscamente de meus braços, tateando sua camisa no chão, vi que ele tirou de lá o frasco de comprimidos e botou dois na boca antes de ofegar um pouco e fechar os olhos, numa tentativa de esperar o remédio fazer efeito.

A cena me machucava, ele estava mesmo tão doente?

Odiava ver algo lhe causando dor assim.

"He He, já estou tão acostumado a esperar o fim, que esqueci de tomar o remédio, foi por pouco " ele sorriu sem graça, e se jogou ao meu lado, olhando para o céu, o nascer do sol estava lindo, mas não se comparava a beleza dele

"Ah! Vou sentir falta disso !"- ele suspirou

Não, não me agradava esse tom nele, não tão acostumado com o fim, ele não teria um, até parece que iríamos continuar com a ordem de Madara

"Você, não precisa, se acostumar com a morte, por que ela não vai vir pra você!"- eu disse me pondo sobre meus cotovelos e encarando-o

"Eu não vou te entregar a Madara, vamos fugir, pra um lugar onde ninguém nos encontre, vamos viver em outro lugar"- sugeri com esperança e felicidade

"Eu te amo, sempre te amei...eu acho, não sei muito bem quando me dei conta, mas eu te amo"- ele me respondeu com um tom triste demais, ele não estava feliz?"Mas não ficaremos juntos Sasuke"

Isso me pegou de jeito, senti uma dor aguda estourar em meu peito, me torturando

"Por quê?"- perguntei sem me preocupar se minha face mostrava meu sentimento de tristeza

"Desde o começo eu não iria até Madara"- ele respondeu

Eu ainda aguardava uma continuação, essa resposta não fazia sentido

Ele respirou fundo e acariciou minha face como se quisesse decorar cada curva e linha que ela possuía antes de continuar

"Por que, eu não viveria até isso...Hoje é meu último dia de vida, provavelmente até o anoitecer não estarei mais vivo"

Não era verdade, não podia ser, ele estava brincando tinha que estar

Esperei um momento para ver se o sorriso brincalhão viria, mas não veio. Tentei pensar em algo, mas na minha mente só vinha tristeza, não ele não poderia morrer, não ele, ele tinha que ficar comigo. Por que?Como? Por que ele ...

"Sua doença, é mais grave do que apenas lhe causar ataques se seu corpo se estressar ou você usar chakra"- eu balbuciei sentindo meu mundo despencar e meu entendimento aflorar. Por isso ele não havia saído da hospedaria, ele não podia... A viagem até Konoha era muito exaustiva pra alguém a beira da ... morte. Deus como essa viagem que estávamos fazendo deve ter sido pra ele?

Lágrimas saíram de meus olhos sem minha permissão, e eu começava a sentir dor, muita dor dentro de mim.

"Não...Não..."- era a única coisa que conseguia dizer. Sua mão veio até meu rosto limpando minhas lágrimas e me puxando para baixo para me abraçar

"Quando ouvi os médicos dizendo que eu só tinha mais dois dias de vida, que não havia como fazerem nada, eu... eu me desesperei... eu não queria... não queria morrer... mas principalmente eu queria ao menos... ver-te antes de ir... Eu queria tanto te ver... dizer o que eu sentia, ou pelo menos olhar seu rosto de perto só mais uma vez que... eu fugi... juntei tudo que poderia extrair desse corpo e fugi, não sabia como iria te encontrar mas... por sorte, eu acho, você estava do lado de fora"- ele acariciava minha cabeça enquanto eu me agarrava nele " deixei uma mensagem para o Capitão Yamato, Para o Sai, para Sakura-chan e para os outros pedindo que não me seguissem que eu tinha direito ao meu último desejo, por isso não fomos seguidos até aqui, eles... pelo visto respeitaram o meu pedido"

"Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto Naruto, por favor me diz que é brincadeira, ria como uma raposa brincalhona e me diga que você está brincando"- meu choro se tornava mais alto e agonizante, como evitar despencar quando você prova a maior felicidade que poderia ter e horas seguintes descobre que a pessoa que mais ama, a causadora de sua felicidade, simplesmente não vai mais... estar aqui?

"Eu fui muito feliz Sasuke, fui muito feliz, obrigado por me amar como eu te amo, obrigado por me mostrar o que é amor antes de..."

"Não" eu o agarrei mais forte, como se segurando-o com toda a minha força eu pudesse mantê-lo ali "Você não vai morrer, eu não vou deixar" Parei de chorar, sofrer não adiantaria, eu tinha que pensar, conseguir alguma coisa para evitar isso, eu tinha que usar toda minha genialidade, todo o meu controle e frieza, ele não iria morrer, eu não ia deixar, ele iria ficar do meu lado, ele era meu e tinha que ficar ao meu lado

"Eu adoraria ficar com você Sasuke, você não sabe o quanto eu sofri quando você... foi embora, mas... o meu corpo está definhando, já nem sinto mais chakra dentro de mim, ás vezes fica tão difícil respirar que ... cada vez que tenho um ataque a dor é tão intensa que peço para morrer ... a única coisa que ainda me fez lutar tanto era vontade de te ver... eu não podia ir sem te ver, ser Hokage não importava mais, mas não olhar em seu rosto uma última..."- ele explicava me abraçando e pude sentir umidade ao lado do meu rosto, ele estava chorando...

"Tem que ter algo... tem que ter" o libertei do meu abraço sufocante, talvez aquilo só estaria machucando-o mais, peguei sua face marejada por lágrimas entre minhas mãos e encostei nossas testas, fechei meus olhos tentando pensar em algo, mas nada vinha em minha mente, pela primeira vez eu não tinha a resposta ou a solução, eu era inútil, um maldito inútil " Tem que ter algo para impedir isso"

"Não há!" – ele sussurrou ainda chorando e me deu um beijo " Me faça feliz, fique comigo antes que o tempo acabe, só isso, por favor... eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte,mas fique ao meu lado antes que eu desapareça?"

"Eu vou ficar ao seu lado... mas será para sempre... para sempre... você não vai a lugar algum, não vai" eu falava como um mantra, ele não ia morrer, não ia, eu tinha até o anoitecer para descobrir algo, mas ele não iria morrer

"E ele não vai" ouvimos uma voz vinda do alto de uma árvore, uma voz que eu já conhecia, desprezível, como sempre aparecia sem ser percebido. Me levantei rapidamente puxando Naruto comigo e o colocando para trás de mim, assumindo uma pose defensiva. O desgraçado estava sentado numa pose relaxada

"Você já sabia... sabia que ele estava doente..."- eu acusei

"Sim... pude sentir o desequilíbrio de chakra da ultima vez que fiz uma visitinha a ele... os ninjas médicos podem não saber o que é, e realmente não podem fazer nada, mas eu posso" – ele falou de uma maneira firme " Afinal se ele morrer o meu plano vai por água abaixo"

"Por isso me mandou pegá-lo, você sabia todo o momento meus sentimentos por ele, e sabia que ele viria até mim" novamente acusei com ódio, como ele podia manipular tudo desse jeito?

"Por que tanta raiva? Que eu saiba vocês aproveitaram bem o tempo juntos, não estar grato?" ele sorriu irônico " O fato é que Naruto-kun é importante para o meu plano e o jeito mais rápido e sem riscos de consegui-lo era usando o... sentimento... que têm um pelo outro, não fique todo nervosinho só por que acabou sendo manipulado por mim... isso que dar ainda ser tão sentimentalista... foi tão fácil te convencer ir atrás dele, afinal você queria tanto vê-lo, não é Sasuke- kun?" ele riu sinicamente

"Tocante devo dizer, essa coisa toda entre vocês, Zetsu estava vigiando tudo para mim, pelo visto vocês foram muito... Fervorosos essa noite" mais um riso sínico, logo interrompido, o olho visível pela máscara se focou em nós dois , expressava astúcia, ele estava pensando em algo "Eu posso ajudar Naruto-kun, eu sei o que ele tem, e tenho o método para curá-lo"

" E em troca vai querer o que?" falei de um modo menos ofensivo, sei que era tudo parte de um plano dele, mas se pudesse salvar Naruto... Ele sorriu, pelo visto percebeu que eu estava aberto a negociação

"Eu não confio nesse cara Sasuke... Ele com certeza está mentindo!" Naruto disse ás minhas costas

"Não estou Naruto-kun, é claro que não sou nenhuma fada madrinha, ou ajudante amoroso, tudo que faço é por um propósito, e visando algo" Madara levantou os ombros " Somos humanos, criaturas extremamente interesseiras"

"Eu não vou te ajudar em nada, mesmo que você estivesse dizendo a verdade" Naruto rugiu raivosamente

"Bem... eu preciso de você Naruto-kun, você é o Jinchuriki da Kyuubi, e você terá que ser o recipiente do Juubi" Madara explicou de um modo ameaçador

"Eu não vou compactuar com isso" Naruto gritou mais uma vez "Não vou ser seu brinquedo, ou sua arma para o seu plano maluco"

"Nem mesmo por Sasuke-kun?"

Vi Naruto hesitar, ele também queria ficar ao meu lado, vi o quanto suas emoções e sentimentos se conflitavam dentro daqueles olhos confusos e expressão atormentada

Era isso, desde o começo ele planejou isso, a doença... ele mentiu... ele não percebeu que Naruto estava doente, ele mesmo o fez ficar doente para que Naruto não tivesse escolha... Ele sabia que Naruto jamais aceitaria fazer parte disso... por isso me mandou para pegá-lo, para que nos entendêssemos, para que se tornasse insuportável a idéia de nos separarmos... para que eu fizesse Naruto aceitar a colaborar, pois esse desgraçado sabia que eu não iria deixar Naruto morrer e iria fazer de tudo ou aceitar tudo para tê-lo vivo

Olhei pela máscara que o maldito usava, ele realmente pensou em tudo, esse demônio... Iria conseguir o que queria...

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

"Você me ama?" perguntei encarando seus olhos

"Amo, você sabe que te amo, mas não posso me tornar um monstro e ser usado por esse maldito para prejudicar a todos, não posso ser tão egoísta em sacrificar o mundo todo por nós Sasuke" ele respondeu me encarando de volta, vi o quanto sofria com a situação em que nos encontrávamos

"Confia em mim?" perguntei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos e tocando minha testa na sua

"Confio" ele respondeu fechando os olhos

"Então lhe peço, lhe imploro, vamos aceitar a proposta de Madara e eu prometo que darei um jeito, o mundo não vai ser sacrificado por nossa causa eu prometo, confie em mim" pedi puxando seu rosto para mais perto e pousando meus lábios nos dele " Acredite, eu prometo"

Afastei sua face para ver os seus olhos, ainda estavam confusos, sofrendo em decidir, ele olhou mais uma vez para o céu, o dia já raiava e estava belo, lindo!Seus olhos se focaram em meu rosto e por um momento olhou tão fundo nos meus olhos que eu pensei que ele poderia estar usando um genjutsu, pois eu não podia desviar um só momento

"Por você..." ele começou a pronunciar "Só por você" Ele enlaçou seus braços em mim e me deu um beijo apaixonado, depositando todo o seu futuro e destino em minhas mãos.

* * *

Pois é esse foi pequenininho!!

Eu acho, mas o próximo vai ser maior, por que é onde o negócio começa!!E talvez só seja postado no domingo por que amanhã vou passar o dia fora

=]

Hehe

Agradeço novamente pelas reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Vamos ás respostas:

**Doris Black :** Hehe que bom que esteja gostando novamente, realmente fico muito animada em ouvir isso (ou seria ler?=]). A reação da Taki só vai ser no próximo, espero que goste desse capítulo apesar de ser pequeno beijos!!!!!!

Ninha uchiha :Hehe. Quanto tempo!!=].Hum morrer?Talvez, não agora, mas talvez hehe.É sim minha fic de número 3, obrigada pelo elogio, eu faço o melhor que posso com minha pobre criatividade amadora!!Beijos


	4. O poder de cativar

" Neh Naruto-kun!Não faria isso para poder ficar ao lado de Sasuke-kun? Sabe que ele sofrerá muito se você morrer" falsa argumentação melosa era usada por Madara, ele gostava de perturbar os sentimento para que não pudéssemos pensar adequadamente

Olhei mais uma vez para Naruto, ele cerrou os punhos e encarava o chão com desespero. Se tivéssemos mais tempo... poderíamos encontrar outra forma caso existisse, mas... não tínhamos tempo

"Eu não posso..." ele sussurrou com agonia

"Como iria curá-lo?" perguntei inquisitivo

" Eu sei o tratamento que pode adiar, infelizmente não tenho a cura ainda... Pois para que não morra definitivamente é preciso que Juubi se instale em seu corpo, só o poder das 9 biijus juntas podem salvá-lo" Explicou ele com ardilosa expressão

Tudo, exatamente tudo planejado, o desgraçado conseguiu nos cercar, não tínhamos nenhuma saída a não ser a que ele propunha. Eu não iria perdoá-lo por isso, esse maldito! Ainda iria me vingar dele... só que no momento Naruto era o mais importante para mim... minha vingança teria que ficar para depois

"Tratamento?E o que isso seria? Pensei que teria a cura para a doença que você mesmo causou" acusei

"É... pelo visto não caiu na minha mentira... percebeu que quem deixou Naruto-kun doente fui eu... esperto! Mas isso não faz diferença... Não é qualquer doença... digamos que seja uma pequena maldição que só pode ser lançada uma única vez e que não pode ser curada, realmente foi muito difícil consegui-la e admito que pensei bem antes de usá-la, como é tiro único... pensei em guardar para um momento apropriado"

"Maldito! A luta na..." Naruto rugiu tomando a minha frente

"Eu não menti... não muito" Madara sorriu " Eu realmente só queria conversar..."

"E ter certeza da força do meu sentimento por Sasuke, desgraçado!" Naruto gritou mais uma vez saltando com fúria pronto para golpear Madara, esse por sua vez apenas se desviou um pouco e pegou Naruto pelos ombros, saltando e reaparecendo ambos do meu lado.

Me apressei em pegar meu Uzumaki, que por algum motivo estava ofegante, o arranquei dos braços de Madara e saltei para longe, tentando colocá-lo de pé. Mas Naruto caiu ao chão sobre seus joelhos, ainda ofegando

"O que você fez maldito?" rugi em direção ao outro Uchiha

"Minhas pernas... não sinto... minhas pernas..." Naruto ofegava, sua mão se elevando em direção ao peito, me apressei em pegar o frasco do de comprimidos e lhe dar dois.O ofego passou

"Consegue se levantar?" perguntei gentilmente, me agachando a sua altura, mas ele ainda encarava com o olhar surpreso as suas próprias coxas

"Minhas pernas... elas ainda não funcionam" ele sussurrou com a voz notavelmente assustada

" Até o anoitecer, muitas coisas do seu corpo deixarão de funcionar, logo o seu coração e cérebro também não responderão mais... e você morrerá... tem até o anoitecer para decidir Naruto-kun, antes que seu corpo todo pare, eu vou estar esperando... No antigo esconderijo usado pelo Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun sabe onde fica" Madara anunciou antes de desaparecer sem deixar vestígios como sempre fazia... teletransporte... tinha quase certeza de que ele podia dobrar o espaço

"Merda!"Naruto xingou encarando o chão " Esse idiota, não vai conseguir o que quer... eu não vou..." ele parou ao encarar meu olhar suplicante, respirou fundo e mudou sua expressão de ódio para uma que eu aprendi a reconhecer que era de tristeza mas de conformidade " Sasuke, eu não..."

"Você me ama?" perguntei encarando seus olhos

"Amo, você sabe que te amo, mas não posso me tornar um monstro e ser usado por esse maldito para prejudicar a todos, não posso ser tão egoísta em sacrificar o mundo todo por nós Sasuke" ele respondeu me encarando de volta, vi o quanto sofria com a situação em que nos encontrávamos

"Confia em mim?" perguntei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos e tocando minha testa na sua

"Confio" ele respondeu fechando os olhos

"Então lhe peço, lhe imploro, vamos aceitar a proposta de Madara e eu prometo que darei um jeito, o mundo não vai ser sacrificado por nossa causa eu prometo, confie em mim" pedi puxando seu rosto para mais perto e pousando meus lábios nos dele " Acredite, eu prometo"

Afastei sua face para ver os seus olhos, ainda estavam confusos, sofrendo em decidir, ele olhou mais uma vez para o céu, o dia já raiava e estava belo, lindo!Seus olhos se focaram em meu rosto e por um momento olhou tão fundo nos meus olhos que eu pensei que ele poderia estar usando um genjutsu, pois eu não podia desviar um só momento

"Por você..." ele começou a pronunciar "Só por você" Ele enlaçou seus braços em mim e me deu um beijo apaixonado, depositando todo o seu futuro e destino em minhas mãos.

"Sasuke... eto..."- Sugeitsu estava com Karin e Juugo a alguns passos de nós

Tirei meus lábios do dele, mas não o soltei, continuei agachado junto a ele ainda com meus braços enlaçando-os, ele por outro lado constrangido retirou os dele do meu corpo

Karin estava com uma expressão de indignação, Sugeitsu apenas ficou sem palavras, e então Juugo tomou a frente

"Karin sentiu o chakra de Madara, está tudo bem?"

"Dormimos muito... acho que alguém batizou a nossa água" Sugeitsu falou por fim, lançando um olhar significativo a Naruto

Karin ainda se mantinha calada, apenas olhando fixamente para nós dois, realmente me encontrar beijando-o a deixaria tão perturbada? Quando ela iria entender que eu não a corresponderia?Vi o olhar dela se contorcer no que eu conhecia bem.. ódio. Isso não me incomodaria, se não fosse pelo olhar triste de Naruto devido a isso

"Karin, mude essa expressão ou eu a mudo pra você" ameacei-a

"Seu..." ela começou um xingamento o qual interrompi

"Eu e Naruto nos amamos e no momento não temos tempo para suas tolices, jamais corresponderia aos seus sentimentos, por isso não haja como se tivesse sido traída" cortei-a e ela pareceu se ofender, porém desviou seu rosto, o que não pareceu amenizar a dor de Naruto, mas não poderia exigir mais dela

"Madara esteve aqui..." comecei a explicar " Ele fez uma proposta a Naruto... e ele a aceitou, mas a partir daqui o negócio só diz a respeito a mim e a Naruto, por isso se quiserem ir, aconselho que vão logo, a Taki não precisa mais existir,a minha vingança acabou, o que me importa agora é ele" expliquei seriamente, virando minha cabeça para Naruto ao final

"Hnf! Eu achei mesmo estranho o clima entre vocês dois, mas quem diria que Sasuke seria... gay" Sugeitsu comentou odiosamente num tom de deboche, eu o golpearia por isso, mas não me importava o suficiente para tal ato

Naruto ainda fitava o chão, mas o vi puxar o ar profundamente e levantar seu rosto, pelo jeito finalmente ele percebeu, que jamais deveria ter vergonha de nós. Abriu o sorriso que eu mais amava, e coçou a cabeça num ar despreocupado, como eu o adorava vê-lo fazer

"Bem... desculpe pela água... não acho que vocês iriam querer ouvir o que aconteceu a noite'tebayou!" sorriu nervosamente tímido, mas num ar brincalhão o que me deixou mais aliviado e otimista... não iria gostar de vê-lo deprimido, e isso provava que ele realmente estava arriscando tudo o que era como pessoa por mim e por nós... estava depositando todo o seu ser em minhas mãos... confiando em mim... logo eu que trai a vila e o deixei para seguir caminhos escuros... com certeza sou um homem de sorte por ele ter tanta fé em mim... e eu iria fazer por onde merecê-la. Não iria cometer erros dessa vez... eu não podia

"Hum!E então?... Quem comeu quem?" Sugeitsu perguntou de uma forma odiosamente vulgar, o que lhe interessa o que acontecia entre mim e Naruto?

"Eto...hehe" Naruto ficou sem graça

"Não lhe interessa" encerrei o assunto e me levantei, vestindo minha camiseta e puxando Naruto para colocá-lo sobre minhas costas, passei a camiseta dele para sua mãos e ele a vestiu, antes de passar seus braços pelos meus ombros e encostar a cabeça na parte detrás do meu pescoço

"Desculpe!" ele sussurrou se desculpando pelo fato de eu ter que carregá-lo, será que ele sabia o quanto não era nenhum incomodo para mim?

"Ual... foi tão bom assim o negócio que agora não pode andar?" Sugeitsu novamente dizia coisas vulgares e sem sentido, eu poderia dar um soco na cara dele, mas não iria me rebaixar a tanto, caminhei alguns passos até ficar de frente a eles

" Naruto está doente morreria até o anoitecer..." eu comecei a explicar e pude perceber o olhar de Karin pela primeira vez expressar preocupação, não sei se isso me agradou ou não... odiava pensar que ela tenha começado a gostar do meu loiro mais do que deveria " Madara que lhe causou a doença... nos manipulou para que Naruto concordasse em ser o recipiente do juubi... tivemos que aceitar e eu irei levá-lo até Madara para que o impeça de morrer, isso é tudo, se quiserem continuar a me seguir serei grato, se não... podem seguir seus próprios caminhos" terminei passando entre eles e seguindo adiante com Naruto em minhas costas, pude ouvir ele sussurrar um "Desculpe Karin-chan" a ela antes que eu começasse a correr

Não demorou muito e logo eles estavam atrás de nós, primeiramente Juugo, depois Sugeitsu e por último Karin. Não confessaria, mas eu agradeci secretamente, precisaria de muita ajuda para conseguir cumprir minha promessa para com Naruto, sozinho não daria certo

"Então você não consegue mais correr?" Sugeitsu perguntou

"Eto... meu corpo esta parando de funcionar, minhas pernas foram as primeiras pelo jeito" Naruto deu um sorriso fraco

"Karin-chan..." Naruto olhou-a se aproximar

"Tudo bem... eu entendi Naruto-kun... ainda somos amigos... e eu não iria deixar um amigo morrer assim" Ela respondeu com um sorriso verdadeiro, o que me desagradou internamente. EU estava certo, ela passou a gostar de Naruto... Então a expressão frustrada de ódio não era por minha causa. Mas ela que pense em algo mais... Naruto era meu, ele tinha mesmo que conseguir cativar tanto as pessoas? Tudo bem que isso que nos ajudou agora, só que... não gostava de pensar que alguém mais seria próximo e importante para ele. Por hora era melhor, deixar isso de lado

* * *

"Hn! Fico contente que tenham aceitado a minha proposta" Madara sorriu assim que adentramos ao lugar escuro e subterrâneo que era um antigo esconderijo de Orochimaru, abandonado a muito tempo

"Poupe-nos da ironia, como se não soubesse que viríamos" repliquei sem paciência, faltavam apenas 3 horas para o anoitecer

"Que grosseria! Bem... vamos ao que interessa" Madara disse num tom despreocupado se aproximando de mim e de Naruto " Me passe Naruto-kun, o levarei até o local onde deverá ficar"

"Não, eu o levo" Rugi em tom de ameaça, ele levantou os braços

"Tudo bem então! Por aqui, mas o resto da Taki fica, não quero muitas pessoas sabendo a localização do local"

Me virei para meus companheiros de equipe. Foi quando Naruto reclamou um pouco de dor e um de seus braços se desprendeu do meu ombro, ele começou a ofegar, e antes que eu pudesse me mover Karin pegou o frasco de remédio e deu os comprimidos para ele. A respiração dele foi normalizando, mas seu braço direito não voltou ao meu ombro

"Estou sem o meu braço" ele sussurrou pesarosamente angustiado

"Tudo bem Sasuke, nós esperamos aqui, cuide de Naruto-kun" Karin disse num tom amável demais... droga! Ela gostava mesmo de Naruto ... Vadia. Muito boa amiga, de muita ajuda, mas qualquer um que se interessasse por meu loiro não era agradável para mim. Porém deveria admitir, ela tinha valor!

"Hai" respondi e segui Madara que já saia do local

"Onde vamos?" perguntei

"Ao local que eu preparei para Naruto-kun,lá onde poderei fazer com que ele não morra daqui 3 horas" respondeu obviamente nos lembrando do pouco tempo que tínhamos e do quanto estávamos dependentes dele...Irritante!

Corremos por meia hora antes de chegar ao pé de uma montanha, onde Madara desativou um selo e parte da parede de rochas se abriu

"Entre"

"Você primeiro" repliquei

"Quanta desconfiança Sasuke-kun!"

"Ainda estou esperando você tentar me descartar agora que Naruto está aqui, por isso..." comecei a dizer num tom irônico

"Sim, entendo... mas eu não iria te matar Sasuke-kun!" ele respondeu num falso tom ofendido

"Claro que não, precisa de força militar agora que a Akatsuki se reduziu a você e Zetsu, ou metade dele" ri astuciosamente " Mas nunca se sabe... "

"Esperto! Mas fique despreocupado não tenho a intenção de me livrar de você... ainda" respondeu num tom sombrio antes de adentrar o local

"Sasuke... você vai ficar bem?" Naruto perguntou ao pé de meu ouvido, isso me causou um arrepio gostoso e eu queria poder estar de frente a ele para beijá-lo

"Sim!" respondi com um sorriso e apesar de ainda aflito ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a apoiá-la em meu pescoço dando um longo suspiro... ele estava ficando cada vez mais fraco e exausto, se notava por estar sempre tão calado

Entrei depois de algum tempo, deparando com um amplo espaço iluminado por velas com aberturas para vários corredores

"Por aqui" Madara disse ao pé de uma das entradas, o seguimos por um labirinto de corredores até o que se assemelhava a um dos quartos dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, no centro havia uma cama e vários aparelhos ao lado desta

"O que é tudo isso?" perguntei

"Utensílios médicos, deite-o na cama" Madara disse indo para um armário pegando um estranho frasco com um líquido prata e logo em seguida um seringa

"Agulha?" dessa vez Naruto parecia mais atento " Não, não mesmo"

Ri um pouco com o medo dele, ele não tinha medo de morrer, não mesmo, mas uma agulha e ele parecia um cachorro indefeso. Tratei de acomodá-lo bem nada cama, da qual ele tentou se levantar, mas o máximo que podia fazer sem suas pernas e sem um braço era levantar seu tronco

"Me diz que eu não vou levar um agulhada, por favor!" Naruto reclamou suplicante

"E necessário Naruto-kun, é essa injeção que lhe dará mais tempo de vida" Madara respondeu puxando o líquido prata com a seringa, vi os olhos de Naruto se arregalarem de medo com esse movimento

"E-eu não tenho nenhum problema em morrer hoje, não mesmo..."ele disse meio apavorado

"Tem que convencê-lo Sasuke, se ele se negar o corpo dele irá se negar e a substância não fará efeito" Madara replicou seriamente

Entendo... então por isso precisava que Naruto colaborasse 100%, sem sua aceitação, não seria possível

"Naruto, por favor, é só uma picada, não seja tão medroso" eu repliquei num tom sério

"Picada? Você viu o tamanho daquela coisa?"

"Por favor? Por mim?" mudei para a tática mais sentimental e pelo jeito deu certo, pois ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos estendendo o braço que ainda funcionava

"V-vai logo" ele disse notavelmente com medo

Madara se aproximou da cama, porém eu parei seu braço

" O que exatamente é isso e o que fará ao Naruto?" Perguntei inquisitivo, este suspirou irritado, mas mesmo assim respondeu

"Isso fará Naruto ficar inconsciente e diminuirá as funções vitais a quase zero, praticamente o congelará, cada dia aqui será como um segundo para ele, ou seja como ainda lhe restam duas horas e meia, após isso na verdade o tempo passará mais devagar para ele, então ao invés de pouco mais de duas horas ele terá cerca de 3 meses de vida, até que extraiamos o Hachibi e coloquemos todas as oito bijuus dentro de Naruto-kun!" ele explicou

"Inconsciente? Eu não vou ficar acordado?" Naruto perguntou assustado lançando um olhar para mim, depois de encarar por um momento os meus olhos respirou fundo e se recostou na cama "Tudo bem então" disse por fim, ele mais uma vez confiava tudo a mim, havia procurado a mínimo de dúvida em meus olhos, mas não a encontrou e mais uma vez agora confiava tudo a mim

"Prossiga então" Disse soltando o braço de Madara e este pegou de uma forma até gentil demais o braço de um Naruto ,ainda temeroso pela agulha e de olhos fechados, aplicando a substância

"Pronto!" Ele terminou e alisou de uma forma carinhosa demais e que não me agradou o cabelo do Meu Naruto " Viu, não doeu nada"

"Sasuke..." Naruto sussurrou com o olhar cansado e sonolento, respirando fracamente " Eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo" Disse me abaixando para beijar seus lábios, vi que Madara se virou e se retirou do quarto nessa hora

"Cumpra sua promessa" Naruto sussurrou já fechando os olhos " Eu ... te amo mais" e esboçou um fraco sorriso antes de cair num sono profundo

"Durma bem meu amor" Disse acariciando seus cabelos e lhe beijando a testa, embrulhei-o até o peito e me retirei do quarto, encontrando Madara encostado na parede do lado de fora

"Agora, só falta pegar o hachibi... Sei que estar tramando algo Sasuke, mas aprenda... A partir do momento que Naruto-kun adormeceu, ele é MEU, será o meu recipiente para o Juubi e obedecerá as minhas ordens quando acordar, por isso esqueça seus sentimentos por ele, por que eles não servirão mais" Madara cuspiu antes de me dar as costas de desaparecer

"Maldito!" xinguei cerrando meus pulsos, como ele ousava dizer essas coisas a mim? Naruto , dele? Hnf! Jamais, nunca, Naruto era somente meu, espera...

Ri ironicamente, por um momento minha mente se clareou, então se tratava disso? Madara queria Naruto? Ele o queria... especificamente Naruto... admitia que a fé dele o impressionava era? Naruto era capaz de cativar e encantar até mesmo seus inimigos... e pelo visto nem Madara era imune a isso... odioso, sim... tê-lo também apreciando ao MEU Naruto mais do que devia era irritante, mas... eu poderia usar isso ... assim como ele usou

"Eu sei sua fraqueza Madara!"

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

"A mensagem foi entregue?" Perguntei a Sugeitsu que respondeu entregando-me o pergaminho de resposta

Sorri com a confirmação que queria, pelo jeito tudo estava caminhando bem, apesar de tudo

"Konoha irá nos ajudar!" balbuciei contente, mais um passo para cumprir minha promessa, mais um passo que Naruto ficasse bem. Mais um passo para que Madara caísse de uma vez por todas

* * *

Hehe demorou um pouquinho neh?

Desculpa!!

Espero que apreciem

Obrigada por lerem e pelas reviews

Vamos ás respostas:

**Mag-x-x :**Hehe, é um pouco dramática admito, mas o que seria de uma história de amor sem os difíceis obstáculos? Hehe, bem eu não digo que precisa odiá-lo, na verdade eu também não o odeio =], como pode ver nesse capitulo ele não é um monstro, ele é bem humano e terá atitudes humanas e sentimentos mais humanos ainda. Aprecio que esteja gostando obrigada beijos!

**Ninha uchiha** :Realmente estou muito feliz que minha fic esteja caindo no seu gosto e lhe provocando vários sentimentos, gosto quando leio fics que mexem comigo, então gostaria de escrever uma assim também, espero estar conseguindo =] Não odeie o Tobi coitado! =] E por favor não ameace o Sasuke de morte, o Naruto não iria reagir bem hhauhauahuaha Beijos!!!!!!!!

**Lady Yuraa **:Oi oi, que bom que esteja ansioa, hehe O que tem no animefreakshow? Sou extremamente curiosa =]. Beijo!!!!!!!!!!

**xXIara-chanXx** :Hehe é sim baseada no mangá, obrigada por ler e deixar review em cada um dos capítulos =] Banzai!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe. OU escreve o roteiro sim muié, eu quero ler, hehe estou feliz que tenha achado algo que lhe agrade da minha fic, mas eu também quero ver a sua visão dessa situação, afinal mudando o autor muda toda a história =] Beijos!!!!!!!

**Luanny:** Hehe =] Obrigada pelo elogio e por ler, realmente aprecio que esteja gostando da minha fic mesmo não gostando de fics desse tipo =] Isso com certeza é uma vitória para mim, agradeço imensamente pela review Beijos!!!!!!!!


	5. Ele é meu!

"Tire suas mãos dele" rugi de raiva adentrando o quarto. Duas semanas já haviam se passado e ainda não tínhamos o Hachibi, visitava regularmente Naruto, quase sempre Madara havia passado ali também, hoje o peguei ainda dentro do quarto acariciando a cabeça dele, com certeza pressentiu que eu viria... deve ter feito de propósito

"Ele é a minha bela arma agora Sasuke, a arma pela qual trabalhei todos esses anos... é normal que eu cuide dele não acha?" desdenhou descendo a mão pelo rosto adormecido de Naruto e deixando-a pousar em sua bochecha

"Tire. Suas.Mã. Agora" ameacei colocando a mão em minha espada

"Esse garoto... sei porque você o ama tanto..." continuou ignorando minha ação "ele é impossível... totalmente improvável... imagino a vida difícil que deve ter dito... rejeição... desprezo... ódio por parte dos outros pelo o carrega dentro de si... solidão...traição de amigos... " disse lançando um olhar significativo a mim " E mesmo assim... é incapaz de odiar... e de não perdoar... não perde seu brilho... não se deixa abalar... e jamais desiste... admito que queria ser tão resolvido e firme como ele... não demorei muito a perder a cabeça e me tornar o que sou hoje" ele riu de uma forma estranha e finalmente retirou sua mão do rosto dele

"Mas você não é, não ha ninguém como Naruto, ele é único, e você é apenas um bastardo velho" rugi tentando me acalmar... eu já sabia disso, de tudo o que ele disse, sabia que ele apreciava Naruto... e odiava isso, mas eu tinha que me controlar ou poria tudo a perder

"Tem razão, Uchihas são sempre bastardos egoístas e cheios de ódio... Itachi-san pode ter sido exceção, mas eu e você provamos que essa é a regra, não é mesmo Sasuke-kun? O que lhe faz pensar que seja tão merecedor de Naruto-kun assim? Você é tão desprezível quanto eu"

"Mas, sou eu quem ele ama" Sorri de lado satisfeito com o olhar frustrado dele " Deve ser difícil lidar com isso, não é? Aprecia tanto a Naruto, mas o motivo de ele estar aqui agora sou eu, é a mim que ele ama... e isso é uma coisa que não pode manipular"

"Admito que estou realmente encantado por Naruto-kun..." começou a falar dando de ombros " Sou um ser humano apesar de tudo... e sim é frustrante saber que ele só tem olhos para você, mas pode ter certeza Sasuke-kun... é algo que posso dar um jeito" Ele se levantou e me encarou por um momento com um ar de superioridade, antes de passar por mim e parar ao batente da porta cruzando os braços " Consegui informação sobre a localização do Hachibi hoje... quer ir pegá-lo?"

O desgraçado sabia que me tinha nas mãos em relação a captura daquele raper estranho, afinal Naruto precisava do Bijuu dentro dele, mas para o que eu estava planejando, eu não poderia realizar esse trabalho, teria que fazer ele mesmo capturá-lo

"As vezes você mesmo deveria fazer seu trabalho sujo não acha?" repliquei

"Hum! Talvez sim, você não teve muito sucesso anteriormente, não é mesmo? Porém se você não trabalha para mim então você é dispensável" ameaçou. Me virei para encará-lo

"Tente me descartar então... Você pode ser forte admito... mas eu não sou tão fraco... e eu tenho a minha equipe... nem mesmo você pode com algumas coisas não é? Dobrador de espaço !" rebati, deixando claro que sabia como seu poder funcionava... e eu já tinha quase certeza de como derrotá-lo, nem mesmo Madara era invencível " E você ainda precisa que Naruto colabore!"

"Interessante Sasuke-kun... Errei ao te deixar vivo tanto tempo... minha compaixão por sermos os últimos Uchihas me pregou uma peça... de qualquer forma, eu venci" ele disse dando uma risada e se retirando do cômodo

"Por enquanto" balbuciei e retornei o meu olhar para Naruto, sentindo uma imensa saudade de ver seus olhos azuis aberto, de olhar o seu sorriso amplo e Deus! Até mesmo de sua tagarelice. Me sentei ao seu lado na cama e acariciei as mechas de seu cabelo me abaixando e depositando um beijo em seus lábios

"Falta pouco meu amor... logo estaremos juntos"

* * *

O nervosismo já estava tentando saltar para fora de mim... Madara ao final acabou indo ele mesmo capturar o jinchuriki que restava, só faltava isso para que tudo pudesse dar certo

"A mensagem foi entregue?" Perguntei a Sugeitsu que respondeu entregando-me o pergaminho de resposta

Sorri com a confirmação que queria, pelo jeito tudo estava caminhando bem, apesar de tudo

"Konoha irá nos ajudar!" balbuciei contente, mais um passo para cumprir minha promessa, mais um passo que Naruto ficasse bem. Mais um passo para que Madara caísse de uma vez por todas

* * *

A ansiedade era difícil de lidar, mas eu não deixaria isso ser algo que atrapalhasse, tudo estava certo, repassei tudo em minha mente para ver se possuía alguma possibilidade de erro. Não tinha, tudo que poderia ser controlado já estava sobre controle, não poderia ter erro algum.

"Se divertiu?" Ri sarcasticamente quando vi Madara adentrar o esconderijo com Killer bee em seus ombros

"Por que nâo me disse que o cara era um desgraçado raper falido?" Ele reclamou jogando o corpo inconsciente de Bee ao chão, ri mais um pouco "Agora sei porque não quis ir pegá-lo!"

"O que? Não é seu estilo musical?" Provoquei mais uma vez, ele apenas ignorou e fez alguns selos, logo no centro da caverna surgiu atrás de uma cortina de fumaça, uma enorme estátua feita de pedra com a aparência de duas mãos abertas e parte da cabeça que se assemelhava a algum demônio.

Logo Madara jogou Killer Bee no centro das palmas abertas e saltou para um dos dedos

"Chame o seu pessoal da Taki, preciso de todos aqui" Madara ordenou lascivamente, odiava o tom de superioridade, mas não era hora pra orgulho, não agora

* * *

Quando chegamos um Zetsu pela metade, já estava em um dos outros dedos

"É esse bicho feio que faz o trabalho?" Sugeitsu perguntou

"è ativado com chakra, precisa de muito chakra, por isso é melhor ativado em grupo para que não haja diminuição significativa do chakra de apenas uma pessoa, se coloquem cada um em um dedo a sua escolha e concentrem-se" Madara mais uma vez diziam em tom de ordem, vi que meus companheiros da Taki, não gostaram, porém eles também sabiam de parte do plano e tinham consciência de que aquilo era necessário.

"Ou velhinho?Quanto tempo isso demora?" Sugeitsu perguntou de um modo bobo

"Algumas horas" Madara respondeu irritado e lançando um olhar para que todos tomassem logo sua posições

Como imaginei, tempo o suficiente para os outros convidados da festa chegarem, já que o pergaminho foi enviado depois que Madara partiu. Olhei para Madara e reparei que em seu braço esquerdo havia um ferimento, este me encarou de volta

"O que está olhando?" ele perguntou

"Hnf! Pelo visto alguém mais conseguiu ver por trás do seu jutsu, além de mim"

"O que não fez com que ele vencesse" ele rebateu voltando sua face para o corpo desacordado logo abaixo

**Narração Sasuke pausada**

* * *

**Narração em terceira pessoa:**

"Hokage-sama" Shizune entrava afoita na sala do Hokage

O homem de cabelos prateados, segurava um pergaminho entre as mãos

"Eu sei... o Hachibi foi pego" disse num tom de tédio, e num longo suspiro lançou o pergaminho nas mãos de Shizune " Organize logo as tropas de jounins e chuunins, vamos para o local onde indica o mapa"

"Como conseguiu a localização de Madara?" Shizune perguntou examinando o documento

"Sasuke" ele respondeu

" Ele..." a mulher começou algo que pareceu ter se perdido em seus pensamentos

Dias antes Kakashi recebera um pergaminho com uma mensagem

"_Sei que tem motivos para não confiarem em mim, mas peço seu entendimento mesmo assim,Hokage Hataki Kakashi._

_Naruto ainda está vivo, a doença que o condenava a morte era obra de Madara, ele o chantageou dizendo que ele tinha como salvá-lo em troca de ele se tornar recipiente para o Juubi. Como é de seu conhecimento Naruto jamais aceitaria, porém eu o fiz aceitar, sei que sempre teve algum conhecimento sobre meus sentimentos por ele e dos dele por mim, por isso ele atendeu ao meu pedido de aceitar a proposta, mas me fez prometer que essa decisão não prejudicaria o mundo._

_E é para cumprir essa promessa que lhe envio essa mensagem, deixarei tudo nas mãos das vilas por enquanto, mas se em alguma hipótese o Hachibi for capturado, peço que Konoha colabore e destrua os planos de Madara antes que ele o cumpra, caso a captura do oito caudas ocorra enviarei um pergaminho com a localização de Madara, mas isso somente se responder essa mensagem com a confirmação de sua colaboração e a sua palavra como Hokage, como ninja e como pessoa._

_Sei que estou pedindo muito, mas acredite tudo que faço é por Naruto, tenho certeza de que entende que estou sendo sincero_

_Uchiha Sasuke"_

" Então você finalmente saiu da escuridão!" Kakashi suspirou mais uma vez, agora com um ar preocupado " Tomara que seu plano dê certo, mas com certeza... você não vai permitir que tenha erro... não com a vida dele em jogo"

Kakashi se lembrava com melancolia, uma mensagem de um ninja a beira da morte pedindo apenas por um último desejo

* * *

**Narração de Sasuke reiniciada:**

"Oh! Esse Jinchuriki não morreu após a extração?" Madara observou curioso, até mesmo eu não esperava por essa, sei que Naruto reprovaria, mas sacrifícios teriam que ser feitos, e pelo jeito não foi preciso

"Ele tinha um controle incrível sobre o Bijuu" babulciei pensativo, seria um controle tão grande a ponto de...

"Conseguiu se separar seu chakra do demônio..." Madara concluiu " Tanto faz, já tenho o que quero... Vamos a Naruto-kun agora" disse saltando da estátua e se dirigindo ao corredor que levaria ao quarto de Naruto, me apressei em segui-lo

"Não vou deixar você sozinho com ele!" resmunguei

"Haha, quando vai entender que ele não é mais seu? " Madara rebateu

"Nunca!" respondi em tom de ameaça, eu sabia muito bem por que ele ainda me deixava vivo, o corpo de Naruto não poderia rejeitar a implantação do demônio, ele deixou claro que se o recipiente não colaborasse nada poderia ser feito, assim como a droga, se Naruto não quisesse não tinha como... então para isso me deixava vivo... para convencê-lo... já que ele não tinha isso ao seu favor. Também descobri o porque de ser Naruto... ele acha que tinha tudo sobre controle... mas Orochimaru levou algumas anotações quando saiu da Akatsuki, anotações que nunca entendi, mas tive a curiosidade de olhar por conter o nome Kyuubi envolvido. A kyuubi como a última parte de Juubi e a mais forte era a única que poderia assimilar as demais sem sofrer um colapso, algo desse tipo estava escrito num domento... na época não entendi bem, mas depois de ouvir o plano de Madara pude clarear minha mente... tinha que ser o Jinchuriki da nove caudas... tinha que ser Naruto

"Vamos acordar Naruto-kun?" vi Madara sussurrar ao pé do ouvido de Naruto, imaginei se poderia quebrar todos os ossos dele, só que eu tinha que me controlar faltava tão pouco!Ele pegou uma seringa já preenchida de algum líquido transparente

"O que é isso?" perguntei

"É o antídoto para a substância anterior, agora ele irá acordar e o seu tempo voltará a ser contado normalmente, por isso é melhor andar logo em convencê-lo a cooperar com a implantação dos bijuus, sei que já descobriu que é por isso que te deixei vivo" Madara anunciou aplicando a substância, com certeza meu loirinho reclamaria ao olhar a agulha, engraçado pensar isso... meu loirinho!... será que ele gostaria que o chamasse assim? Estava tão perto de estarmos juntos novamente que eu mal podia reter a ansiedade dentro de mim

"Hng!" ele murmurou abrindo seus olhos lentamente, me aproximei da cama, logo pegando sua mão e colocando-a entre a minha "Sas...uke " Ele murmurou fracamente abrindo um leve sorriso

"Chegou a hora amor..." disse num tom gentil acariciando sua cabeça " Você vai colaborar com a implantação?" perguntei

"Por você" Ele sorriu mais uma vez fracamente assentindo com a cabeça

Madara pigarreou já na porta do quarto

"Pegue-o e traga-o até a estátua!"Ele ordenou se adiantando, indo na frente, ciúmes eh? Até mesmo Uchiha Madara é apenas um humano idiota dominado por seus sentimentos, Hnf!

Senti um puxão em minha roupa, e olhei para ver o que era me deparando com um olhar firme e azul

"Você prometeu..." ele sussurrou

"Sim... e vou cumprir, tudo vai dar certo, já está tudo arranjado" tranqüilizei-o acariciando sua bochecha, ele suspirou aliviado e fechou seus olhos por um instante

"Eu ainda vou ser humano depois disso?" ele perguntou temeroso

"Você sempre será você, independente de qual monstro de chakra coloquem em você" afirmei confiante, ele riu sapecamente

"Eu vou ser mais forte que você teme"

"Vai sonhando!" sorri de volta

"Hein! Se eu ficar diferente? Não sei... aparecer uma calda do nada em mim... você ainda vai me amar?" ele perguntou fixando seus olhos nos meus

"Sempre" respondi com um sorriso " Mesmo que você fique com garras , orelhas pontudas e rabo felpudo" Sorrimos divertidos, até que ele parou bruscamente de sorrir

"Não ganho um beijinho de boa sorte?" pediu com o rosto um pouco corado e os olhos envergonhados se desviando para o lado

"Com certeza" respondi colocando minha mão sobre o lado do seu rosto e puxando sua face para cima, vi ele fechar os olhos e admirei sua expressão entregue antes de lentamente colar meus lábios no dele e com calma pedir passagem com minha língua que foi bem recebida pelo interior úmido e bem acolhida pela a sua que tocava levemente na minha. Não tínhamos tanto tempo assim sobrando, coloquei meu braço esquerdo atrás de sua nuca e minha mão que estava em seu rosto foi para a região detrás de sua coxas, num movimento o levantei no colo e nossas bocas se separam

"Vamos indo? Da próxima vez que fizermos isso, poderemos terminar como se deve" disse com um meio sorriso e levando-o porta a fora.

Tinha que dar certo, tudo tinha que dar certo... iríamos nos amar mais uma vez, e mais uma vez e mais uma vez... agora sem sentenças de morte decididas e com o tempo de vida que nos foi designado quando nascemos! Tudo tinha que dar certo!

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo**

**Narração de Naruto Iniciada:**

..."Onde estou? Quem é você?" pergunto ao estranho homem mascarado que vejo ao acordar, pela mascara só da pra ver um olho, olho de cor negra... olhos negros...?Como no meu sonho? Mas tem algo mais importante para saber? Por que estou tão perdido? Por que sinto meu peito apertar? Eu perguntei quem era ele?Onde eu estava? Mas...

"Quem sou eu?" pergunto me sentando e olhando para minhas mãos? Por que eu não sei disso? Por que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada? O meu sonho... quem era no meu sonho? Era alguma memória?

"Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto" o homem a minha frente falou finalmente, num tom que soube reconhecer que era de gentileza... sua mão afagou levemente o meu cabelo, me afastei um pouco... eu não sabia quem ele era... isso era estranho!

"Não tenha medo de mim Naruto-kun, eu sou ... seu amante!"

* * *

Demorei neh?

Sei....

Desculpa....

Problemas com o pc =/, virus sabe como é, ainda bem que deu pra excluir ou todos os arquivos iam para o pau =/

Espero que estejam gostando beijos!!!!!

**xXIara-chanXx :** Hehe, mesmo assim quero ver sua fic, já li algumas suas e amei pra caramba, muito mesmo, por isso uma a mais é sempre bom neh?=] Pois é na minha fic o Madara vai gostar sim no Naruto e também achei engraçado o Sugeitusu cara de pau, na verdade sempre achei que ele é muito sincero e desbocado =]. Beijos!!!!!!!!!Valeu pela review

**Ninha uchiha **:=]. Pois é o Naruto é do Sasuke, mas é sempre bom ter concorrência, eu o roubaria dele, mas infelizmente não sou do mundo animado =/. Novamente agradeço por sua consideração com as minhas fics e agradeço as reviews. Beijos!!!!!!

**Lady Yuraa:** Hehe, super Uke!! Essa é boa…! Hum eu vou ficar de olho sim no animefreakshow =], pois é ajuda ai a convencer a Iara-chan a escrever a fic =]. Obrigada pelas reviews e entendi o recado da conta hehe. Beijos!!!!!!!!!

**Hanajima-san:**Hehe obrigada, espero que esteja gostando, a fic ainda tem um caminhozinho pela frente =] Beijos!!!!!!


	6. Erro

"Coloque-o no centro" Madara ordenou, mostrando o local onde anteriormente estava o Hachibi, olhei ao redor e reparei que o corpo deste estava num dos cantos jogado... Ainda estava vivo, milagrosamente. Meus companheiros da Taki também se encontravam fora da estátua, perto de onde se abria a saída da caverna... Assumiram sua posição, muito bem.

Caminhei até a estátua e coloquei Naruto onde Madara dissera. Madara fez um passe de selos e as mãos gigantes começaram a se fechar ao redor de Naruto, ele me olhou assustado por um instante, mas logo respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos... ele não podia resistir, ele tinha que aceitar. Pensei te-lo visto dizer algo antes das mãos finalmente se fecharem... mas não consegui ouvir o que foi, e então já não podia mais vê-lo.

Madara, mais uma vez fez alguns selos e colou a palma da sua mão sobre as mãos das estátuas fechadas, logo oito luzes de cores diferentes pareceram sair da cabeça da figura estranha e irem em direção as mãos fechadas onde Naruto estava, ouvi seu grito, era de dor, eram gritos piores do que quando ele tinha seus ataques....

"O que está acontecendo? Por que ele esta gritando?" eu perguntei nervoso

"Oito demônios de chakras estão sendo implantados nele agora, achou mesmo que ele não sentiria nada?" Madara respondeu num tom sério, mas algo me dizia, pelo o seu olho que não se desviava das mãos... que ele também estava agoniado com isso...

Também fiquei olhando o local, eu só podia ouvir... só ouvir Naruto gritando de dor... sem poder fazer nada, mais uma vez era totalmente inútil e ouvi-lo agonizando desse jeito me partia me pedaços... Mas eu não podia me desconcentrar, o plano... tinha que dar certo... Konoha já devia está próxima... já deviam ter recebido minha mensagem com o plano... Mas os gritos... Droga!

"Quanto tempo ele vai ficar agonizando?" eu gritei com ódio

"Até tudo terminar" Madara respondeu sem desviar o olhar da estátua " Algumas horas"

Horas?Tanto tempo assim?Isso era pior que uma tortura

"Quantas horas?" Rugi mais uma vez

"12 horas, mais ou menos" ele respondeu mais uma vez. Muito tempo, tempo de mais... olhei para Karin, Sugeitsu e Juugo que se mantinham em suas posições, todos pareciam perturbados pelos gritos, Karin já estava caída sobre os seus joelhos e mãos nos ouvidos, tentando abafar o som, lágrimas caiam pelos seus olhos. Sugeitsu apenas fechou os olhos e se encostou na parede de braços cruzados franzindo o cenho a cada vez que os gritos se alteravam mais, Juugo também estava encostado ao lado de Sugeitsu, mas de olhos abertos que expressavam dor... deveria estar comparando os gritos que ouvia a dor que sentia quando se deixava tomar pelo selo amaldiçoado... os gritos eram piores que isso.

Virei meus olhos para Madara, seus punhos estavam cerrados, mas ele não se movia, Zetsu ao seu lado por outro lado, estava tão calado e relaxado como se estivesse apenas ouvindo uma música... Merda! Meu peito já começava a doer e lágrimas queriam também saltar dos meus olhos... não agora... o plano... eu prometi. Juntei toda a minha frieza para lançar um olhar significativo a Juugo, que assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou do local, Karin o seguiu , agora limpando seu rosto

"Onde eles vão?" Madara rugiu

"Não espera que eles suportem isso, espera?" Menti sendo extremamente convincente... até mesmo eu queria poder me distanciar dessa tortura... se não fosse a minha razão de viver ali dentro... Agonizando

* * *

Mais de 11 horas... mais de 11 horas se passaram... e aquilo ainda não havia terminado... quando eles chegariam? Por que o atraso? Droga! Naruto não parava de gritar... por favor... que isso acabe logo

Explosão... a entrada foi explodida... finalmente!

Ninjas... por todos os lados, cercaram o local... como planejado... ninjas de Konoha...mas também ninjas... da vila do raio... droga!

"Bee!" ouvia a voz do maldito Haikage, enquanto me virei para olhá-lo e este se dirigia ao corpo do irmão

Droga! Isso ia ser um problema? Não, não... eles não atrapalhariam... a única coisa que tinham que fazer era se livrar de Madara só isso e tudo estaria bem.

"Hnf!" Madara sorriu " Ajuda é Sasuke?"

"Mais ou menos" eu ri de volta

"Interessante! Eu já imaginava isso"

"Então... aquele que está gritando dentro dessa estátua é o Naruto?" Kakashi perguntou se aproximando de mim

"Sim" respondi pesarosamente!

Num instante, ninjas começaram a a atacar Zetsu e Madara, Zetsu apenas desapareceu parecendo se fundir com o chão, Madara... passava através dos golpes fazendo alguns dos ninjas se chocarem... ele não iria embora... não sem Naruto

"Ele controla o espaço então..." Kakashi ponderou

"É assim que passa através dos golpes... ele desprende seu chakra de sua matéria e projeta sua matéria para algum lugar, seu chakra o segue segundos depois... enquanto seu corpo não se une ao chakra ele... fica sem uma matéria definida... o que provoca a ilusão de que ele não pode ser atingido... é tudo muito rápido" expliquei

"Hum! Então o único jeito seria...!" Kakashi me olhou, vi seus olhos sorrirem como se estivesse me dando os parabéns pelo sucesso do treinamento... algumas manias de sensei nunca mudavam

"Não há como anular o jutsu dele, e não há como pegá-lo" eu respondi lhe lançando um olhar significativo, a não ser que você defina o lugar para o qual ele irá e o obrigue a receber o golpe sem ele usar sua transparência para isso

"Sim eu entendi!" Kakashi afirmou

"Killer Bee está vivo Hokage-sama" Sakura também se colocou ao nosso lado, ela me lançou um olhar que soube distinguir que era raiva...

"Que bom! Isso manterá o Raikage calado por um tempo!" Kakashi suspirou e olhou para Sakura, ela assentiu com a cabeça e se movimentou para se unir ao outros ninjas que atacavam Madara.

Ao chegar, ela gritou algo e todos os ninjas formaram um círculo ao redor da caverna

Madara também parou... um tanto confuso com a ação deles

Logo todos, começaram reunir seu chakra, de um modo ofensivo... um ataque... direto... um tiro de chakra, ao qual nenhum ser poderia sobreviver

"Hnf! Não adianta se não me atingir não é mesmo?" Madara desdenhou se movimentando em nossa direção para um ataque

" E quem disse que o alvo é você?" Kakashi sorriu apontando para a estátua onde Naruto ainda gritava

"Não" Eu gritei fingindo temor... atuação... necessária para enganar Madara... fingi me mover em direção a estátua... mas Kakashi também fingiu conseguir me imobilizar

"Desculpe Sasuke, ele é perigoso demais para continuar vivo" Kakashi completou a atuação e vi o desespero através da máscara de Madara, este olhou em direção a estátua, vendo que o ataque já havia sido disparado

"Não" Ele gritou e o vi desaparecer... Isso

Ele se tele transportou direto para a frente do ataque de chakra, abrindo seus braços num modo defensivo de proteger a estátua, o golpe o acertou em cheio e nesse momento, tanto que quanto Kakashi abandonamos nossa atuação e nos apressamos para terminar de atacá-lo antes que ele pudesse fugir, me apressei em corta-lhe a cabeça com minha espada e Kakashi em disparar um chidori que lhe atravessou o peito.

Madara estava morto!

"Acabou?" Kakashi perguntou olhando em volta

"Zetsu fugiu" eu informei e olhei mais uma vez para o corpo de Madara que agora estava no chão... finalmente tinha acabado? Parecia tão irreal!

Foi quando me dei conta... os gritos... os gritos de Naruto... tinham parado!Olhei rapidamente em para cima, em direção as mãos da estátua que agora se abriam vagarosamente, deixando escapar uma luz extremamente branca

"Está completo!" eu balbuciei, a ansiedade crescendo dentro de mim

" O que está contecendo?" ouvi a voz do Raikage se aproximar

As mãos terminaram de se abrir, no meio da luz uma esfera também branca e luminosa de tamanho médio começou a flutuar. Confesso que estava esperando um demônio em forma de algum animal estranho... mas a esfera pareceu se dissipar revelando o ser mais belo que já vi em toda a minha vida.

Seu corpo continuava o mesmo... humano... só que das suas costas saiam enormes asas brancas, e também algo como 10 caldas luminosamente brancas pareciam brotar de baixo de suas asas, flutuando levemente em volta do seu corpo, ainda estava com a mesma roupa que deixei quando dormia... uma camiseta da cor das nuvens, rasgada na parte detrás agora e a calça preta... percebi que seus olhos ainda estavam fechados... e além dos riscos que lhe permaneciam no rosto também se encontrava um estranho símbolo em ambas as faces, logo reparei que em seus pulsos também havia símbolos negros similares.

Suas asas se abriram, o ser começou a se levantar do solo, flutuando sobre nós... vi os ninjas assumirem posição de ataque e olhei para Kakashi

"Não... esperem!" Kakashi ordenou, era normal essa reação... não sabiam o que poderiam esperar, afinal era o jinchuriki de Juubi que estava ali... mas também era Naruto

Os olhos dele, começaram a se abrir lentamente, revelando o lindo azul que sempre tiveram... agora mais luminosos

"Naruto!" Eu sorri para o ser que deslocava seu olhar até mim

"Sa...suke"!" O ser angelical pronunciou com uma voz meiga e sua expressão se contorceu num sorriso amplo " Sasuke!"Ele falou mais alto, abrindo seus braços e voando em minha direção

Ele estava bem... ainda era Naruto ali... sempre seria Naruto

Abri meus braços para recebê-lo, mas antes que pudéssemos nos tocar, vi seu rosto contorcer numa expressão de dor, e ele ser puxado para trás com algo que se assemelhava a correntes de chakra, logo seus olhos perderam o brilho de vida, se tornando mortos... e em sua testa um símbolo começou a surgir... um símbolo que eu consegui distinguir como um selo. Seus movimentos pararam e ele adormeceu, sendo pego pelos braços de alguém que não deveria estar ali

"Hunf!Confesso que vocês quase me pegaram!" Madara sorriu segurando Naruto em seu colo

"Como?!" eu perguntei surpreso, olhei para o local onde seu corpo deveria estar... mas não havia nada

"Genjutsu!" Kakashi rosnou " Ele é muito poderoso... conseguiu colocar a todos num genjutsu... desde que entramos!"

"Maldito!" Xinguei indo em sua direção para atacá-lo... como esperado ele se desviou

" Pois é... teria dado certo Sasuke... se eu não tivesse me preparado para o fato de uma invasão a essa caverna... Fique feliz em saber que seu plano estava certinho... sem nenhum erro... mas... você ainda tem muito que aprender!"Madara sorriu mais uma vez, agora olhando para o rosto adormecido de Naruto, as asas dele se recolhiam e suas caldas desapareciam " Eu disse que ele era meu!Diga Adeus Sasuke" Ele falou acariciando a face de Naruto

Me desesperei e mais uma vez parti para cima dele, mas dessa vez ele realmente desapareceu...

"O chakra dele sumiu...!" Karin avisou se aproximando

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre os meus joelhos... não acredito que isso aconteceu...

"Droga! Agora ele tem a arma de que precisava Kakashi!" Era a voz do Raikage num tom de reclamação " Estaremos todos perdidos! A culpa é desse garoto!" sua voz agora estava raivosa

"Nós todos erramos, Sasuke nos deu chance de conseguir derrotá-lo, sem a ajuda dele não saberíamos onde Madara estava a tempo" Kakashi rebateu, pelo jeito ocultando o fato de que eu tinha convencido a Naruto aceitar se tornar o jinchuriki do Juubi, mas isso não me importava mais... eu errei... estraguei tudo... não cumpri minha promessa meu amor... me desculpe

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos e eu não me importei que estivesse cercados de ninjas, alguns conhecidos, e outros que queriam me matar... apenas deixei que elas rolassem, sentindo aminha derrota, sentindo a minha incapacidade e inutilidade... eu falhei!

Narração de Sasuke finalizada

* * *

Narração de Naruto iniciada:

Ta tão escuro! Por que não consigo enxergar nada? "Me desculpe, eu nunca pensei que um dos milhares de sonhos que eu tive com você pudesse se tornar realidade" de quem é essa voz? Sinto algo molhado em minha boca... um beijo, um beijo... a pessoa dona da voz está me beijando... ah! Essa sensação é tão boa? Quem é essa pessoa? Olho em seus olhos.... não consigo ver o rosto... mas seus olhos são...negros "Posso fazer amor com você?", sua voz é tão calorosa. Mas algum figura estranha apareceu do nada e tudo voltou a ser negro de novo... sinto que minha mente está ligada ao um corpo e finalmente abro os meus olhos

"Onde estou? Quem é você?" pergunto ao estranho homem mascarado que vejo ao acordar, pela mascara só da pra ver um olho, olho de cor negra... olhos negros...?Como no meu sonho? Mas tem algo mais importante para saber? Por que estou tão perdido? Por que sinto meu peito apertar? Eu perguntei quem era ele?Onde eu estava? Mas...

"Quem sou eu?" pergunto me sentando e olhando para minhas mãos? Por que eu não sei isso? Por que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada? O meu sonho... quem era no meu sonho? Era alguma memória?

"Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto" o homem a minha frente falou finalmente, num tom que soube reconhecer que era de gentileza... sua mão afagou levemente o meu cabelo, me afastei um pouco... eu não sabia quem ele era... isso era estranho!

"Não tenha medo de mim Naruto-kun, eu sou ... seu amante!"

"A-amante?!" gaguejo ainda tentando entender... " Eu sou uma garota? Naruto não é nome de garoto?" pergunto observando o meu corpo por debaixo da coberta... não definitivamente eu sou um garoto. Ouço uma gargalhada divertida da pessoa minha frente, e sua mão volta novamente a acariciar meu cabelo

"fascinante como sempre, Naruto-kun!" Ele ri mais uma vez... e me sinto corar... De repente vejo sua mão levantar um pouco a sua máscara e sinto minha nuca ser puxada e seus lábios se pressionarem contra os meus... um beijo... mas não parece o beijo do meu sonho

"Você é um garoto, eu sou um homem... mas isso não impede que nos amemos!" ele falou novamente com a voz gentil passando seu polegar levemente sobre a minha boca " Está com fome? Sei que sua comida favorita é Ramen!" Ele fala colocando uma bandeja com uma tigela no meu colo...

" A minha comida favorita?" eu sussurrou tentando me lembrar... mas nada vem a minha mente " Por que não consigo me lembrar de nada?"

"Você sofreu um pequeno acidente... sua memória foi perdida... mas podemos refazê-las todas juntos" ele sorriu quebrando os hashis no meio para mim e me entregando-os

"Seu nome..." eu pergunto ainda olhando-o confuso

"Uchiha Madara... seu amante eu lhe disse... sei que deve parecer estranho já que não se lembra de nada... mas eu posso ser paciente... vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim novamente!" Vi um sorriso de felicidade se desenhar em seus lábios... mas a máscara ainda cobria o resto de sua face

"Uchiha?..." isso me parecia familiar... " Por que não me mostra o seu rosto?" perguntou com um sorriso, se ele era mesmo meu amante... mesmo que eu não me lembrasse talvez vendo-o pudesse acessar algo

"Ah! Sim... Já estou tanto temo com isso que ás vezes me esqueço!" ele sorriu retirando lentamente a máscara de seu rosto e abaixando o capuz preto de sua roupa, revelando cabelos negros curtos... com pontas para todos os lados... e um belo rosto... pálido... um dos olhos... o que não era visível pela máscara estava coberto por uma atadura negra e o outro como eu havia visto era de Iris totalmente negra...

"Você é bonito!" Eu sorri acariciando o lado de seu rosto

Novamente seu sorriso se abriu e senti seus lábios mais uma vez se pressionarem nos meus... sua língua invadir a minha boca...eu não deveria achar isso estranho já que ele era meu amante, mas... por algum motivo não me sentia bem, então o separei gentilmente

"Ah sim! Grosseria a minha... pra você ainda deve ser bastante estranho, me desculpe, vou esperar você se acostumar com a ideia primeiro" Ele sorriu mais uma vez

Eu peguei os hashis e comecei a comer

"Itadakimasu!" eu falei sorrindo um pouco envergonhado e peguei um pouco do macarrão "Hummm! Isso é delicioso! Agora eu sei por que é minha comida favorita " Eu sorri me apressando em comer mais

"É... eu te disse que era!" Ele sorriu afagando as mechas do meu cabelo e se levantando, recolocando sua mascara " Sinta-se a vontade... tenho algumas coisas pra resolver... a direita a um banheiro caso queira tomar banho e naquele cômoda há roupas limpas... então use o que precisar " ele disse gentilmente antes de desaparecer pela porta

"Uchiha Madara... meu amante..." Susurrei tentando assimilar... me parecia tudo tão estranho!

* * *

Hihi!!

Mais rapidinho dessa vez...

Bem devo informar... que as coisas foram todas inventadas.. nãos ei se o jutsu do Madara funciona desse jeito e nem sei qual seria a aparência de Naruto caso ele se tornasse o Juubi, mas para mim... acho que um ser de chakra mais evoluído, nãos seria parecido com nenhum animal hehe.. além disso sempre quis ver o Naruto de asas... já pensou? loirinho, dos olhos azuis e asas... é um verdadeiro anjo!!

Hehe

Postando rapidinho com a Iara-chan pediu, minhas féria também estão terminando, acabam na segunda =]. Então provavelmente essa fic vai ser completada até lá =]

* * *

xXIara-chanXx :Hehe, pois é eu li o mangá... mas sei não... quem sabe num é ilusão, ou ele num matou a karin de verdade num é?Também fiquei indignada, até pensei em parar de escrever... mas to tentando relevar isso =/. Bem ainda num decidi se vai ter MadaraNaruto, vamos ver neh? Ah meu email é : mini_ , me mande o link por favor =], não tem problema eu falo inglês também =], beijo!!!!!

Ninha uchiha :Huahauhauh! Coitado da pelúcia... fique calma... não mate ele ainda não (espero estar mandando isso a tempo =]) ele é só humano muié =]... mas vc ainda pode se surpreender com ele =]. Mais uma vez agradeço sua review sempre muito cômica! Me faz rir até !!E bem ele não perdeu a memória... a memória dele foi selada, como vc pode ver =] Madara-sama que fez isso =/. Porém mais uma vez eu digo, não o mate... ( pode bater , mas matar naum ta?) ele só é um homem apaixonado =]

Rei yoshikawa :Uhu! Que bom que está gostando!! Espero que continue acompanhando... coisas interessantes vão acontecer aqui hehe. Beijos!!!!!!


	7. O jutsu que traz a paz

Ah! Isso é tão bom! Essa sensação de prazer... Ele continua se movendo dentro de mim... Ah! Com certeza eu posso morrer se a morte for tão boa quanto isso... Seus olhos são negros... sua face... está embaçada... novamente essa figura estranha num tom vermelho... ela sempre leva o meu prazeroso sonho embora... e novamente tudo se dissipa

Acordo, sento-me na enorme cama... olho em volta o quarto está vazio... ás vezes quando acordava Madara estava ali, sentando ao meu lado ou no batente da porta, mas hoje... ele não está... 5 dias... 5 dias e eu ainda não me lembro de nada... mas todas as noites tenho esse sonho... com alguém... pensei que talvez fosse o meu amante Madara... mas... logo percebi, mesmo não sabendo quem era... não era ele... será que eu o traia? Ou isso são apenas sonhos, sem nenhuma relação com alguma memória... E o principal... o que é aquela figura que sempre dissipa o meu sonho?

"Quem é você?" pergunto encarando minhas mãos... percebo que entre minhas pernas está molhado... conseqüência do sonho erótico que sempre tenho, porém hoje foi a primeira vez que cheguei a tanto " Droga'tebayou" Tão cedo e já teria que tomar um banho

Me levanto e retiro minha roupa me dirigindo ao banheiro, ligo o chuveiro e sinto a água quente relaxar meus músculos... alívio! Um sentimento que não conseguia sentir por completo... me sentia frustrado por não me lembrar de nada, nem sabia direito que tipo de pessoa eu era... eu era uma pessoa boa ou má? Inteligente? Ou Ignorante? Madara disse que não tinha problema não lembrar... que eu poderia sempre ser uma pessoa nova e criar novas lembranças para mim, só que... quem eu era?Quem era Uzumaki Naruto?

Acima de tudo, eu gostaria de me lembrar dele... Madara... como nos conhecemos? Por que ele me amava? Por que eu o amava? O que tínhamos feito juntos? Ele sempre desconversava quando eu tocava nesse assunto, só que ele era muito gentil... maduro não só na aparência, mas como se ele fosse de certo modo superior... com certeza era uma pessoa boa... e me amava.

Mesmo assim... eu não conseguia... correspondê-lo... não me agradava o rosto triste que ele fazia toda vez que o afastava... mas eu ainda não me sentia bem com isso... e nem confortável... só que pelo bem dele, talvez eu devesse tentar mais... talvez fosse certo tentar parar de se lembrar das coisas e viver o hoje... sem um ontem

"Então você estava aqui!" Ouço sua voz vir da porta do banheiro e num reflexo me cubro com minhas mãos como posso

"Eu estou no banho!" falo envergonhado, com certeza não deveria ficar assim em frente ao meu amante, só que... droga! Devia ter trancado a porta

Ele retirou sua máscara jogando-a para um lado do banheiro, pude ver desejo em seu olhar... isso era mau... vi-o abrir seu sempre casaco preto de nuvens vermelhas e retirá-lo, também jogando-o para um dos cantos, movimentando sua mão para a sua camisa

"O que você ... está fazendo?" perguntei temeroso da resposta... eu não podia fazer isso com ele... não ainda... eu não queria...

"Eu só vou tomar um banho também!" ele respondeu com a voz rouca e excitada demais... sua camisa já estava ao chão revelando o peito bem trabalhado que ele tinha... eu nunca... o tinha visto sem roupa droga! Quer dizer... não que eu me lembre... sei que ele era meu amante, mas... ainda me parecia estranho. Observei suas mãos se deslocarem até sua parte debaixo também se livrando desta e se mostrando totalmente nu em minha frente

"Eto... Pode tomar... eu já terminei!" Disse abaixando a cabeça e ainda me tampando fui em sua direção para sair do banheiro, quando ia passar por seu lado ele segurou meu braço repentinamente, e me virou para ele me puxando com força e fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem bruscamente, senti sua respiração com força em meu pescoço, lentamente fazer um caminho até minha orelha

"M-Madara... eu não...!" Minha oposição constrangida foi impedida por sua boca que devorava com desejo a minha... soltei meus braços para poder empurrá-lo, só que antes que pudesse tocá-lo ele segurou meus pulsos e me empurrou com seu corpo até a parede, me imprensando enquanto segurava meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça, seu corpo tocava o meu em toda a parte... droga! Tava errado... eu não sabia o porque, mas estava errado

Finalmente sua boca liberou a minha, e dessa vez começou a morder o meu pescoço, enquanto sua ereção se pressionava contra o meu abdome já que ele era um pouco mais alto que eu, gemidos de prazer lhe escapavam pela garganta

"Madara... para... não..." Eu reclamava sem parecer estar sendo escutado... não... eu tinha que fazer algo... mas como rejeitá-lo sem machucá-lo? Ele supostamente era meu amante... e provavelmente não era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso, mas... para mim era... para mim eu nunca tinha feito isso... a não ser no meu sonho

Acordei de meus pensamentos, quando senti suas mãos libertarem os meus pulsos, pensei que finalmente ele percebera que meu corpo não correspondia ao desejo que ele exalava, só que antes que eu pudesse usar meus braços para afastá-lo, ambas minhas coxas foram puxadas, me suspendendo com as pernas abertas até a altura de seu abdômen, sua ereção rígida se pressionou mais contra mim, dessa vez contra o meu membro não excitado, provocando-lhe, se movendo enquanto sua boca voltou a abafar o meu protesto.Não... não estava certo... eu não queria

"Não!" Eu gritei me desvencilhando dele e o empurrando com tanta força que ele foi se chocar contra a outra parede. Quando percebi o que tinha feito e olhei em seu olhar triste, corri até ele para ajudá-lo a levantar

"Me desculpe... eu não quis..." Eu me desculpava estendendo a minha mão... ele não a pegou apenas continuou me olhando "Desculpe... eu ainda não estou pronto!" sussurrei pesarosamente ainda com minha mão estendida, depois de algum tempo ele a segurou e a usou para se reerguer

"Tem razão! " Ele sorriu de lado " Eu fui muito depressa... você não se lembra, então deve ser como se ainda fosse virgem... eu apenas... não resisti!" ele disse se encaminhando para o chuveiro e ligando-o

Respirei fundo... pelo visto estava perdoado, odiaria saber que o machuquei, comecei a me dirigir para a saída

"Não saia... quero lhe mostrar uma coisa!" Ele disse sem se virar, mas pude ver como a água caia em suas costas numa linha fina até suas nádegas... ele era bonito... maduro... gentil... então porque eu não conseguia amá-lo como antes eu deveria amar?Me apressei em sair do banheiro e em me vestir rapidamente. Ele disse para não sair, provavelmente não sair para a infinita selva que se estendia fora desse enorme esconderijo subterrâneo... incrível como as tochas iluminavam bem o local mesmo assim... era enorme como eu disse, acho que teria o formato circular com vários andares e um circulo super espaçoso central, meu quarto ficava no andar 4, o último, havia mais 25 quartos no meu andar, mas tanto ele quanto os outros quartos dos outros andares estavam vazios... as vezes um estranho homem de cor preta pela a metade vinha, Zetsu o nome, conversava com Madara e sempre desaparecia logo após. Eu saia para dar uma volta na floresta... nenhum ser humano a vista... não por perto... o vilarejo mais próximo ficava a 2 dias de viagem... Madara disse que era melhor eu não ir lá e que... logo ia ter uma coisa que ele queria que eu fizesse. Me senti tentado a desobedecer, mas eu já o machucava tanto com a minha rejeição que... não pude deixá-lo mais desgostoso.

Ainda tinha essas marcas estranhas em mim, duas em cada lado do meu rosto, duas em meus pulsos, duas em meus tornozelos, uma em meu abdome, a que parecia ser a maior, um entre meu peito e outra em minhas costas, todas negras em formatos estranhos... Madara disse que eram selos... que havia um demônio de chakra dentro de mim muito poderoso... que foi implantado dentro do meu corpo por essas nove marcas. E ainda tinha esse estranho símbolo em minha testa, diferente dos demais que tinha padrões arredondados... essa parecia apenas um x traçado por espinhos... só que Madara também disse que era apenas um selo... para selar o que?

"Bem... então você esperou mesmo.. já achei que Ia ter que sair por ai atrás de você novamente!" Ele sorriu me dando um beijo no rosto, agora devidamente vestido com o seu sempre sobretudo preto e vermelho "Continua tão criança quanto antes!" Ele disse colocando sua sempre máscara laranja, por que ele usava aquilo?

"Bem, talvez a pessoa que eu sou ainda tenha permanecido, mesmo não tendo memórias!" Eu disse cruzando os braços afrontado... criança? Eu não tinha culpa se ele era sempre tão... adulto! " O que quer me mostrar?" eu mudei de assunto

"Lembra que eu te disse que queria que você fizesse uma coisa?" ele perguntou

"Sim" respondi

"Muito bem, quero que faça hoje" Ele disse Olhando para frente e pude ver que Zetsu estava ali, segurando uma alavanca ao qual ele puxou para abaixo. Estalos de portas de metal fizeram-se ouvir e logo cerca de 11 homens.. de aparência estranha e olhares nada amigáveis saíram do que pareciam celas e se colocaram no grande círculo central

"Ei! Que coisa ridícula é essa?", " Me solte, se não quiser morrer desgraçados", "Cala a boca você só sabe reclamar, imbecil" Os homens se ofendiam, e alguns já começavam a brigar entre si

" O quê que é isso?" Perguntei inquisitivo, então ele queria me mostrar homens se matando?

"Eles são bandidos de vários lugares que eu capturei... para fazer um experiência" Madara respondeu

"Como assim experiência?" Perguntei ainda não contente com a situação

"Como pode ver, eles são violentos, estúpidos, matam-se uns ao outros... essa é a verdadeira essência humana Naruto... é por isso que o mundo não pode ter paz desse modo... os humanos são criaturas puramente egoístas e más e transformam tudo que tocam em guerra, destruição e morte" Ele começou a explicar observado o bando de bandidos que começavam uma guerra sangrenta lá embaixo" Eu quero paz Naruto-Kun, é tudo que eu quero, e para isso preciso de você" Terminou se virando para mim

"E como eu posso ajudar?" perguntei, por algum motivo meu corpo e algo dentro de mim reagia a palavra paz... como se fosse algo que eu... quisesse.. a muito tempo!

"Seu chakra... o demônio de chakra que eu disse que você carrega... Juubi... é a única coisa que pode me oferecer poder o suficiente para realizar o genjutsu que fará com que todo o mundo possa finalmente viver em paz, só que primeiro eu preciso testar a eficácia do meu jutsu e é por isso que os capturei e os trouxe aqui!" Madara se virou para a guerra que ocorria abaixo de nós " Me empreste seu chakra Naruto-kun!" Ele falou estendendo sua mão direita para mim, eu a peguei e por um momento senti um calor dentro de mim... me queimar por dentro... algum poder dentro do meu corpo, estava sendo lentamente passado para Madara, com a outra mão ele fez algumas passagens de dedos e percebi que seu olho havia ganhado uma coloração vermelha... com uma estranha figura desenhada... E então aquela sensação esquisita... o local se iluminou por um instante ofuscando minha visão e quando abri meus olhos encontrei Madara ainda observando o grande círculo central, mas... os bandidos... não se batiam... não estavam mais se matando... estavam todos com uma expressão relaxada e um tanto confusa

"Ei amigo, sabe onde estamos?" "Eu não tenho certeza, talvez aquelas pessoas lá em cima saibam" " Ei amigos! Sabem onde estamos?" Os bandidos que outrora xingavam, perguntavam gentilmente

"Desculpe o incômodo, vocês estão participando de um pequeno teste, no segundo andar há quartos disponíveis... poderão passar alguns dias aqui, antes que possamos levá-los até onde vivem" Madara anunciou animadamente e todos pareceram concordar

"Gentileza não acha?" "Sim, nos dar onde comer e dormir e ainda nos oferecer carona de volta pra casa" "Ele é uma pessoa muito boa" Os homens subiam as escadas, agora abaixadas, até os quartos do segundo andar

"Não é lindo? Imagine o mundo todo sobre o meu genjutsu? Ninguém precisará mais de Guerras e mortes sangrentas... ninguém mais vai sofrer... todos vão ser felizes e boas pessoas!" Madara parecia pela primeira vez desde que cheguei uma criança que acaba de descobrir um tesouro enterrado " Não é lindo Naruto-kun?" ele se virou a mim retirando usa máscara e abrindo um amplo sorriso

"S-sim!" Eu respondi receoso, o que não o impediu de se alegrar mais e me dar um beijo

"Eu sabia que você entenderia... depois de observarmos eles um pouco, poderemos espalhar a paz em muito mais lugares" Ele começou a andar até a escada que levava para os andares inferiores

Trazer a paz, espalhar a paz pelo mundo parecia uma boa coisa, só que... por algum motivo... eu não achava esse método o certo, talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça, mas Madara parecia um pouco... insano quanto a isso... af! Eu que estava louco, ele era uma boa pessoa, o que eu talvez não fosse já que só sabia rejeitá-lo. Mesmo assim... algo não estava certo...

Narração de Naruto finalizada:

* * *

Narração de Sasuke reiniciada:

A sensação de seu beijo... a sensação de tê-lo sem meus braços... foi o que restou. Não me conformava em pensar que Madara estava com ele, e no que poderia está fazendo com ele... Droga! Eu sou um idiota!

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama está te chamando" ouço a voz dela através da porta,a voz formal, mas que expressa raiva e ódio... ela não havia me perdoado... eu não me importava com isso, mas esse tom era irritante... se bem que nem eu mesmo me perdoava...

Me levantei desse melodrama patético e deprimente que eu me colocava toda noite que voltava sem notícias do paradeiro de Madara. Kakashi convidou a mim e a taki para nos unirmos a eles contra Madara, geralmente eu rejeitaria, fazer parte da vila novamente não era algo o qual eu queria e muito menos merecia, mas tinha que admitir que assim seria mais fácil conseguir informação sobre Madara do que sair com apenas 3 ninjas em busca de alguém que parecia ter sumido do maldito mapa. Além disso se eu não aceitasse seria considerado inimigo, e na verdade eu e Konoha agora tínhamos um inimigo em comum por isso... trabalhar junto com a folha foi a decisão mais inteligente a se tomar.

"Estou indo" respondi arrumando minha roupa amassada e logo após abrindo a porta, ela já havia saído... ótimo! O que menos precisava era olhar em seus olhos que me lembravam o qual cretino e miserável eu era e o tamanho da minha falha. Tranquei a porta do dormitório e saltei para correr até a sala do Hokage

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Ele estava sentado, e apenas me fitou quando entrei, vendo que eu não dirigiria cumprimentos ele continuou a falar " Informo que os conselheiros estão presos sobre acusações de traição, manipulação indevida de poderio ninja e responsabilidade pela chacina do clã Uchiha" ele disse tudo bem rápido, e parou por alguns minutos como se estivesse esperando algum comentário meu, como eu não o dei, ele prosseguiu "Não vai descer agora mesmo até as prisões e matá-los com suas mãos?" perguntou me encarando cuidadosamente

"Eles não me interessam no momento, eu só me interesso em encontrar Madara e resgatar Naruto" respondi demonstrando o quanto minhas palavras eram sinceras, esses malditos conselheiros que se danassem no momento

"Hnf! Entendo!" Kakashi esboçou um sorriso e pude ver que ele ficou aliviado com a minha resposta "Algum sucesso nas buscas?" ele perguntou

"Não!" eu respondi abaixando o meu olhar

"Por que ele ainda não se moveu?Não fez nada? Já fazem 10 dias e nenhum sinal dele" Kakashi ponderava em voz alta

O meu medo, era justamente isso, será que ele desistiu do seu plano e decidiu apenas ficar com Naruto? Mantendo-o para sempre como seu prisioneiro? Fugindo com ele para bem longe onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo? Hnf! Não... isso parece mais o que eu faria, não alguém como Madara que passou tantos anos planejando tudo extremamente bem. Se ele ainda não se moveu é por que estava planejando algo mais...

"Não sei se tem haver, mas recebemos queixa de uma pessoa desaparecida em uma vila perto da vila da nevoa, a Mizukage disse que investigou mais, e alguns outros casos de desaparecimentos também foram registrados em vilarejos diferentes... pode não ter nenhuma ligação mas... o fato era que todos o desaparecidos eram pessoas que viviam na ilegalidade, bandidos, e se Madara..."

"Está testando seu jutsu" Completei o pensamento de Kakashi, sim tinha relação, ele queria um genjutsu que colocasse as pessoas sob algum efeito que as deixassem totalmente boas, e pacíficas... quem melhor para testar isso do que em bandidos violentos?

"As vilas são próximas uma das outras?" Perguntei

"Isso que nos deixou ainda sem alguma pista, os lugares são aleatórios, e com o jutsu de transporte dele, não acho que seja capaz de descobrir para onde ele os tenha levado, se isso tiver mesmo alguma relação" Kakashi respondeu também parecendo aflito e frustrado

Droga! Será que esse maldito não dava um deslize? Ou não cometia um erro? Não deixava uma brecha? Ah Naruto! Como você está? O que ele está fazendo com você? Só de pensar que ele pode estar te tocando eu...Merda! Eu tenho que encontrá-lo, de qualquer jeito

* * *

HAI HAI

Mais um!!

Era para ter postado bem antes, mas por algum motivo o fanfiction ficou 2 dias sem aceitar minhas postagens =[, o róximo vai vir logo se o fanfiction deixat

=]

Beijos esperam que estejam gostando

* * *

**xXIara-chanXx :**OI oi, pois é eu vou tentar até segunda, mas a fic realmente não vai ser longa não =], hum comcei a ler a fic, o que posso dizer é bastante... inspirador huhuhu =], pois é Madara ´como eu disse tem um jeito de amar diferente =] (papa anjo foi demais),espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo beijos!!!!!

**Lady Yuraa** -pptusachan- :Hehe, pois é como eu disse a concorrência sempre é boa neh? Huhu=], mas o Madara num iria desistir do plano dele, não mesmo. Sim sim, Iara-chan já me mandou o link hehe obrigada ai, Beijos! Espero que esteja gostando

**Ninha uchiha :** HUahauhauhaa, vc é sempre hilária hehahauhaua, tira o Tobi do telhado coitado, já pensou se sua mãe te mata? Eu fico sem vc? Num dá neh? =]. Bem se vc odiou o beijo deve ter odiado muito mais o que aconteceu nesse capitulo, mas... tenha paciência, nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar huahauha (animado num é?) =]. E vc naum pode acabar com o Madara com um exército ele pode colocar todos num genjutsu hehe. Mas não desiste ainda ok? A história bai dar uma mechidinha ai =] Beijos!!!!!!!


	8. reencontro

"Alguma notícia?" Perguntei ao entrar mais uma vez no escritório de Kakashi

"Sim" Ele respondeu num ar de preocupação

"Quais são?" Perguntei de uma forma defensiva

"Madara se moveu" Kakashi respondeu sem animação na voz, apesar de que faziam quase dois meses que não tínhamos sequer uma pista

"Localização?" perguntei

"Esse é o problema... ele está indo de vilarejo em vilarejo parecendo... controlar todo mundo... colocar todos sobre o seu genjutsu... está começando pelo país da névoa... as tropas de ninjas partem daqui a pouco... preciso que você vá... seja o que for que ele está fazendo é óbvio que está usando Juubi dentro de Naruto para isso... traga Naruto de volta, faça com que ele pare antes que as outras vilas optem por uma solução pior" Kakashi me lançou um olhar de preocupação e de ordem

"Os demais Kages querem a morte dele!" Eu afirmei

"Gaara ficou do nosso lado em defender a captura de Naruto, mas 2 contra 3 não foi muito promissor, eles não querem arriscar... a ordem é de vivo ou morto"

"Eu vou recuperá-lo... vivo" Eu afirmei com confiança e me retirei de sua sala... dessa vez eu não ia falhar... não mesmo

"Sasuke" ele me chamou antes que eu saísse, me virei já no batente da porta para encará-lo "Sabe que para Madara está fazendo isso ou está controlando Naruto ou..."

"Ele o está controlando com certeza, Naruto jamais aceitaria colaborar" Eu terminei e fechei a porta atrás de mim

* * *

"Sasuke, não acho que sejamos bem vindos nesse grupo de captura!" Sugeitsu dizia o óbvio enquanto corríamos pela mata até o local onde recebemos informações de que Madara estava agindo, com certeza as outras vilas também já estavam mandando pessoal, tínhamos que ser rápidos.

Se bem que estar em um grupo que tinha Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee e um outro chamado Sai, não ajudava já que todos pareciam ainda não ter esquecido minha traição para com a vila, bem.. não esperava que o tivessem mesmo, contanto que isso não me atrapalhassem eles poderiam continuar lançando olhares estranhos para mim e a Taki o quanto quisessem.

Neji era o líder, por ser o único jounin, só que pelo jeito ele não me considerava no grupo já que quando falava as ordens nunca estava se direcionando a mim e minha equipe... como se não estivéssemos ali, tudo bem, como eu disse... isso não importava, eu não iria obedecer ordens mesmo

"Essa arrogância e gelo deles já está me cansando... droga! Nós não estamos supostamente do lado deles?" Karin reclamou como se estivesse pensando em voz alta, Juugo por sua vez continuava calado, Deus! Ainda bem que ao menos um deles era sensato

"Chakra" Eu disse em voz alta, pelo visto senti antes de todo mundo, era um chakra muito poderoso e.... conhecido?Não, não podia ser podia? Será que ele estava destibado a sempre vir direto para mim quando eu o estivesse procurando?Senti meu coração acelerar e a felicidade começar a me invadir quando do meio das árvores saltou um loiro lindo, vestido com a capa da Akatsuki e assumiu uma pose defensiva ao invés de ofensiva

"Naruto" Eu sussurrei sentindo que meu corpo queria correr em direção a ele

"Vocês são de Konoha?" ele perguntou de uma maneira ainda defensiva, mas aparentando tentar ser gentil

"Sim, somos nós Naruto!" Sakura gritou com uma feição de dúvida apontando para cada um do grupo, exceto eu e a taki é claro

"Estão abertos a negociação?" Ele perguntou ainda defensivamente

"Naruto, vinhemos te salvar Naruto, não se lembra de nós? Sou eu Lee, e Sakura-chan, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Chouji ..." Lee dizia animadamente, mas Naruto não parecia reagir aos nomes. Vi meu loiro contorcer o rosto numa expressão de quem estava confuso

"Eu conheço vocês? Me desculpem eu... não me lembro!" Ele respondeu deixando sua pose de defesa e relaxando mais os músculos, suspirou bem fundo e fechou os olhos antes de tornar a falar " Ele não me falou que eu tinha amigos antes... " murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para nós, ele quem? Já podia imaginar...

"De qualquer maneira, estão abertos a negociação?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez

"Depende da sua proposta" Shikamaru respondeu

"Eu lhes dou o método de parar o jutsu que Madara usa e lhes proporcionarei um modo de que ele não os ameace mais..." Ele começou

"E em troca?" Neji perguntou

"Podem deixá-lo vivo e sob os meus cuidados quando terminarem e... proporcionarem proteção para mim ...e meu filho até sua missão está completa?" Ele perguntou de uma forma implorativa... filho? Como assim filho? Por que deixar Madara vivo e sob os cuidados dele? Algo em mim estava profundamente machucado com essas palavras

"Filho?" Sakura perguntou assustada

"aceitam a negociação? Por favor... eu não sei se fomos amigos nos passado mas... eu não tenho mais o que recorrer... ouvi dizer que o pessoal de Konoha é misericordioso e gentil então... por favor!" Ele continuava agora dando alguns passos para trás e colocando seus braços ao redor de sua barriga

"Aceitamos a negociação Naruto... mas temos que informa a Hokage sobre isso antes de agirmos" Neji respondeu

Droga! Como assim filho? O que era tudo isso? Por que ele não se lembrava deles? Por que ele não se lembrava de mim?

"Obrigado... sinto que posso confiar em vocês!" Ele sorriu amplamente, meu sorriso favorito... o qual não pude aproveitar como se devia pelo turbilhão de confusão que se tornou minha cabeça

"Como assim filho? Onde ele está?" Karin perguntou para a minha sorte, eu no momento estava incapaz de dizer alguma coisa que não fosse uma lista enormes de perguntas

Naruto abriu novamente seu sorriso e abriu seu sobretudo negro e vermelho, levantando um pouco sua camiseta de cor preta e mostrando o abdômen levemente inchado "Aqui" Ele disse passando a mão por seu ventre que ainda continha o selo desenhado

"O quê?" Todos pareceram fazer um coral de olhos arregalados e expressões confusas, bem eu não estava tão surpreso... Orochimaru tinha algumas pesquisas sobre a possibilidade de fertilidade Jinchuriki mesmo do sexo masculino... isso era uma das coisas que eu tentava não pensar antes... Naruto poderia me dar filhos, e meu plano de reconstruir o clã seria completo essa possibilidade era algo no qual eu não queria tocar, pois me fazia pensar nele, mas isso era antes... só que, de quem era o filho que ele esperava?

"Jinchurikis podem gerar filhos mesmo sendo do sexo masculino, já que os bijuus não possuem sexo definido simplesmente seu interior pode assumir a forma de um aparelho reprodutor especial para que o bijuu seja passado de geração em geração sem que seja destruído caso seu hospedeiro adulto morra, é uma maneira de preservar sua existência" Eu expliquei ainda olhando sem entender para o ventre inchado de Naruto... Deus! Por favor que esse bebê não seja de quem eu estou pensando

"Ah! Então é por isso? Nem eu mesmo sabia o porque... Juubi apenas me falou desse fato quando finalmente consegui me comunicar com ele" Naruto sorriu meio sem graça coçando a cabeça, minha expressão boba favorita... Ele estava finalmente ali... sem que eu notasse meu corpo se moveu e logo estava dando passos em direção a ele, vi que seus olhos azuis me olharam com confusão e curiosidade, e mesmo assim não me importei em lhe dar um abraço na frente de todos, aspirei o cheiro do seu cabelo, seu cheiro continuava o mesmo... a mesma essência, o que importava minhas dúvidas e perguntas? Eu o amava, como o amava!

"Eto..." Ele começou a sussurrar perto do meu ouvido com uma voz de quem não estava entendo

"Tudo vai dar certo... eu vou te proteger Naruto... eu prometo" Sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti que seus braços hesitantes, mas gentilmente me retribuíram o abraço

"Obrigado!" Ele respondeu e ouvi uma tosse vir atrás de minhas costas, Sakura é claro. Com protesto desenlacei meus braços dele e fiquei ao seu lado

"Vamos conversar melhor em outro local, imagino que Madara deve estar a sua procura"Shikamaru afirmou

"Eto... ele vai demorar um pouco para acordar eu... o golpeei com muita força quando brigamos" Ele respondeu mais uma vez sem graça

"De qualquer modo é melhor sairmos daqui" Neji disse se virando

"Naruto!" Lee mais uma vez falava animadamente puxando-o para a frente, ele logo foi seguido por seus antigos amigos... mesmo que ele parecesse não se lembrar deles, todos pareciam bem animados ao seu redor e ele retribuía todos os sorrisos com gentileza, por um momento parecia que nada havia mudado desde quando tínhamos 12 anos, acho que Naruto tinha mesmo um dom de cativar as pessoas

Ah! Os problemas poderiam ficar para mais tarde, mesmo que ele não soubesse quem eu era, para mim aquele sorriso animado e contente que ele dava enquanto conversava com os outros era uma visão maravilhosa para quem não via seu rosto há 2 meses, como eu senti sua falta!

"Sua memória parecem ter sido apagadas!" Juugo falou já atrás de mim

"Sim" eu respondi

"Seu namorado não se lembra de você e aparece grávido... acho que você é corno Sasuke!" Sugeitsu tirou sarro, para a minha ira ser despertada, lhe lancei um olhar indicando que eu o mataria assim que não tivesse tantas testemunhas e ele pareceu entender o recado pois se distanciou se aproximando de Sakura mais a frente... se ele pensava que se aliar a ela ia salvá-lo ele estava enganado

"Acha que Madara pode ter implantado faltas memórias nele?" Karin perguntou preocupada

"Provavelmente" eu respondia ainda observando o modo como ele se descontraia com um bando de estranhos, que não eram estranhos, mas para ele no momento eram. Madara disse antes de levá-lo embora que poderia mudar o fato de que era eu quem Naruto amava, é claro se ele não se lembrasse de mim, não lembraria que me ama, maldito velho Uchiha...

* * *

Hi hi!

Esse foi pequeno, mas o próximo vai ser maior... desenrolando babados!!

Huahauhauha

Bem, eu sei que tem gente que não gosta, mas eu adoro mpreg, realmente amo homens grávidos e adoro de paixão deixar o nosso Narutinho esperando um filho com um barrigão =]

Espero que não estejam me odiando muito e não desistem de mim e da minha fic

(autora implora de joelhos)

Beijos...

* * *

Vamos ás respostas:

xXIara-chanXx :Oi linda pois é,se não fosse o fanfiction me dando problema em aceitar minhas postagens tudo estava mais rápido, mas parece que só posso postar um arquivo a cada dois dias, pq sempre da erro se vou colocar mais de um capitulo disponível, já pedia ajuda técnica do site mas até agora não me responderam =[. Mas vou ficar tentando mesmo assim, a fic já ta digamos terminada no meu PC =]. Espero que esteja gostando e que possa continuar acompanhando a fic, e postando as suas é claro, sou fã das suas de carteirinha =] beijos!!!!!

Ninha uchiha :hauhauhaa =] vc sabe que eu te amo neh? =]Mas tente entender é aconcorrência, tem que ter a concorrência e eu senti que a fic tava precisando de uma apimentadinha sexual entende =]?Que bom que o boneco do tobi não morreu (não queria ser responsável pela morte dele e muito menos pelo seu assassinato por meio da sua mãe depois, não mesmo) espero que tenha gostado mais desse, próximo cap mais SASUNARU, mesmo vc odiando o Sasuke ( oq eu não faz sentindo, já que não quer ver Naruto com outro =]), beijos!!!!!!!

Rei yoshikawa :Que bom que está gostando, realmente me sinto muito feliz em ouvir isso, espero ansiosa por sua reviews =], espero que a fic esteja do seu agrado, beijos!!!!!!!!!


	9. O pai do bebê

"E então... o pai da criança é....Madara?" Sakura mais afirmou do que perguntou. Tinhamos parado para descansar em um esconderijo entre as montanhas, faltava pouco para Konoha, estávamos seguros ali por algum tempo

"Provavelmente, já que ele é meu amante" Naruto respondeu corando

Amante dele? Não, não podia... não eu... eu que era seu amante, esse filho deveria ser meu, não dele

"E o que fez deixar seu amante e pai do seu filho e o trair?" Neji perguntou rispidamente sob alguns olhares reprovadores dos outros

"O que ele está fazendo... não ... parece certo" Naruto respondeu abaixando a cabeça

"O genjutsu dele? O que ele faz exatamente?" Shikamaru tomou a frente

"No começo eu pensei que fosse um jutsu milagroso... as pessoas... elas perdiam toda a violência e a maldade dentro delas... todos ficavam pacíficos... mas... isso não é verdade... elas não perdem sua maldade, elas apenas ficam presas no comportamento que Madara designa em seu genjutsu é como se ele tivesse criado um padrão de ser humano perfeito e controlasse a mente de todos para que todos obedeçam a esse padrão... no inicio tudo foi lindo... bandidos sanguinários e maldosos se tornavam as pessoas mais gentis do mundo só que... todos ficavam muito iguais... e com o tempo eu acabei vendo que... eles eram bonecos... nenhum tinha algo como um sonho, uma ambição ou um desejo... nenhum tinha aspiração a nada, eles não tinham propósito... e todos pareciam obedecer tudo o que Madara dizia eu... devia ter desconfiado ... mas, eu ... Madara... ele não é uma má pessoa... ele só quer a paz, é de uma forma errada, egoísta e totalmente distorcida mas ele... ele só não quer mais ver guerra... porém desse jeito não vai demorar muito para ele pirar e o poder subir a sua cabeça então foi por isso que... eu vim pedir ajuda... isso não pode continuar se eu pará-lo agora ele ainda pode ser salvo e todos saem ganhando... eu não quero um mundo falso para meu filho e não quero uma paz falsa para o mundo" Ele respondia com determinação no olhar, o mesmo Naruto de sempre, mas... por que ele defendia tanto Madara, será que realmente o amava?Não, por favor... não defenda mais ninguém não fale de mais ninguém tão gentilmente assim, por favor!

"E como você pode contribuir para a nossa causa de impedir isso?" Dessa vez Kiba se manifestou

"Eu... eu sou a fonte que ele precisa para ativar o genjutsu, mas há algum tempo ele conseguiu fazer uma espécie de reserva do meu poder, em um objeto, devido ao bebê eu não poderia ficar viajando com ele para todo canto, por isso talvez ele ainda possua energia para mais ou menos 7 ou 10 vilarejos, eu posso lhes dar o método de destruir o objeto e posso lhes dar o meio de driblar os jutsus dele" Ele explicou

"Você disse que o golpeou e que ele demoraria a acordar, então você é mais forte que ele, você pode derrotá-lo não?" Shikamaru perguntou

"Sim!" Naruto concordou com um olhar defensivo

"Então porque não o derrotou sozinho? Por que precisa da nossa ajuda?" Shikamaru tornou a perguntar

"E- eu... não tenho coragem de machucá-lo mais... eu não posso ferir meu amante e o pai do meu filho, então por favor... não o matem, ele realmente não é uma má pessoa" Naruto respondeu com um olhar triste e cheio de compaixão... senti todos os meus ossos sendo esmagados e meu coração me torturar com uma dor latejante... por favor não diga isso sobre outro cara!Senti a mão de Karin tocar em meu ombro... pelo visto minha dor estava evidenciando em minha face, tratei de me ajeitar, não podia despencar, não agora, não era um bom lugar, nem uma boa hora

"Já disse que aceitaremos sua negociação... mas primeiro temos que informar o Hokage, chegaremos em Konoha amanhã, então poderá levar sua história diretamente á ele" Neji deu a conversa por encerrada e todos começaram a se ajeitar para dormir enquanto Sakura e Sugeitsu ficaram responsáveis pelo primeiro turno da ronda

"Posso dormir do lado de fora? Lugares fechados não me fazem bem e nem ao bebê" Naruto perguntou e vi Neji ponderar por um instante, provavelmente ele não deixaria, Naruto da maneira como estava não era confiável ainda

"Eu o vigio" me candidatei quase que com empenho... eu precisava falar com ele a sós, se bem que na cabeça de Neji eu também não era confiável, porém acho que meu olhar suplicante o convenceu, pois ele deu um longo suspiro e acenou a cabeça em confirmação

"Obrigado!" Eu agradeci aliviado e até lhe dei um meio sorriso, o que o fez se surpreender muito, me virei para Naruto e sorri amigavelmente para ele " Você quer um lugar aberto? Eu conheço um bom" vi que ele corava ao me olhar... ele estava com vergonha? Mexeu sua cabeça em confirmação ainda não me encarando nos olhos, eu sorri ainda encantado com a maneira tímida dele diante de mim e me perguntei de pegar na mão dele para guiá-lo até o lugar não seria muito atrevimento, afinal ele não se lembrava que nos amávamos, mesmo assim não pude me conter e num movimento rápido peguei em seu pulso e o puxei para fora do local "Não estaremos longe, podemos vigiar de fora" Eu falei em tom audível para Neji

Depois de 5 minutos caminhando chegamos no lugar onde eu havia falado... era protegido por árvores mas tinha um local aberto logo ao lado, onde se tinha uma linda vista do céu estrelado

"Chegamos" Eu disse e me virei para olhá-lo ele ainda continuava vermelho... por que ele estava assim?Estaria doente? "Ei... você está bem?" Disse aproximando minha mão de sua testa para medir sua temperatura, mas ele deu um passo para trás e se virou de costas

"E-estou, não preciso de ajuda" cuspiu de uma forma rude e começou a estender duas coisas no chão. Por que essa atitude ríspida?Eu fui gentil com ele, coisa que geralmente não fazia, mas eu não o tratei mal

"Custa agradecer Dobe?" revidei num tom altivo

"Quem é Dobe hein?Seu... Teme"Ele respondeu ainda com o tom ríspido e me encarando, vi que seus olhos se desviaram dos meus, mas isso não me importava a quanto tempo não ouvia aquela doce voz me chamar de Teme?Nunca pensei que iria gostar tanto de ouvi isso na minha vida, sem que eu me desse conta já estava sorrindo

"Está rindo do que?" Ele perguntou constrangido

"De... nada "Disse ainda me recuperando do acesso de riso e comecei a estender minhas coisas ao lado das da dele

"Vai dormir aqui?" Ele perguntou surpreso

"Sim, afinal tenho que te vigiar não?" respondi

"Mas precisa ser do meu lado?" Ele tornou a perguntar ainda surpreso

"Não necessariamente, eu que quero dormir perto de você" Respondi dando uma leve piscada de olho e me diverti ao vê-lo corar até a testa e se jogar no colchonete se cobrindo com rapidez... confirmado ele sentia atração por mim... talvez alguma parte de nós não tenha sido totalmente apagada, isso me deu mais ânimo e foi com satisfação que eu me deitei tão perto dele quanto possível, mas não quis abusar, me virei para cima e comecei a olhar o céu noturno... também estava tão lindo como quando a gente... ah! Que saudade!Ele podia estar ali do meu lado, mas... ainda estava longe! Sei que poderia me machucar mais do que já estava e poderia provocar mais dor ao meu coração, mas eu tinha que fazer algumas perguntas

"Quer dizer que Madara é seu amante?"Me esforcei para fazer o tom mais desinteressado possível

"Por que ta me perguntando isso?" Ele murmurou ainda virado para o outro lado

"Curiosidade... eu ... também tenho um amante" Era verdade, mesmo que meu lindo amante não se lembrasse de mim e agora estivesse chamando outro por esse nome

"Ah... é" Ele respondeu em um tom que me parecia... decepcionado?Meu coração palpitou só com essa idéia, e então o senti se mover e também deitar para cima, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, olhando para o céu assim com eu "Sim... Madara é meu amante"

"Ah! E... como se conheceram?" Retirei minha mente da súbita dor que veio ao ouvi-lo confirmar e me foquei para saber o quanto Madara tinha alterado sua mente

"Eu... não me lembro" Ele respondeu

"Você o ama?" Perguntei mais interessado

"Ele é meu amante pow!" Ele respondeu em tom de óbvio, mas porque fugiu da pergunta?Se o amava teria dito que sim quer dizer que ele não tinha certeza? Sentia a esperança crescer dentro de mim

"Hum! Quer dizer que vocês fazem amor... tipo você está esperando um filho... devem ser muito apaixonantes na cama" Provoquei sentindo o ódio de pensar que ele o tocava e sinceramente com medo da resposta que ele poderia dar

Ele sorriu tristemente, em um tom estranho, ainda encarando o céu "Na verdade, desde que eu perdi a memória nós não... transamos" Ele confessou olhando vagamente para o céu como se estivesse se culpando de algo, eu me sentiria triste por ver aquela expressão no rosto dele, mas no momento fogos de artifícios estavam estourando dentro de mim

"Quer dizer que você engravidou antes de perder a memória?" perguntei com mais entusiasmo

"Sim,sei que parece estranho, eu deveria amá-lo,mas... algo em mim me impede toda vez que ele tenta algo" Ele ainda divagava em pensamentos enquanto eu me alegrava cada vez mais

"Sabe o tempo de gravidez?" Perguntei para a prova final, Madara nunca tocara em Naruto antes de levá-lo com ele e apagar suas memórias então... Madara não tocara nele de jeito algum ainda... e o mais importante. o bebê que Naruto esperava só podia ser...

"Hum, 2 meses e 10 dias, mais ou menos" Ele respondeu parecendo fazer contas em sua cabeça

Exatamente o tempo da nossa primeira e única vez até agora, eu não tinha mais dúvida

"E se eu te dissesse que o pai do filho que espera não é o Madara ?" falei animadamente e vi seus belos olhos azuis confusos se virarem para mim

"Quem mais seria?" Ele perguntou

"Eu" respondi com um sorriso esperto no rosto, como era bom saber que eu... Uchiha Sasuke seria pai

"Você?" Ele sorriu, achando a ideia absurda "Como se eu nem te conheço?"

"Você me conhece, só não se lembra" Eu disse me apoiando sobre meus cotovelos e aproximando meu rosto do dele, olhei bem em seus orbes azuis e tentei mostrar o quão sincero estava sendo, ele pareceu também encarar meus olhos. Senti sua mão se levantar lentamente até tocar minha bochecha docemente, fechei os olhos com o prazer do seu toque em mim, depois de tanto tempo... como eu queria aquele toque!

"O sonho..." ele balbuciou como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, abri meus olhos para olhá-lo com todo o amor que eu sentia por ele " A pessoa nos meus sonhos... é você!" Ele terminou com um leve sorriso e fechou os olhos de uma maneira como quem tentava entender as coisas direito, vê-lo assim tão desprevenido... eu não consegui me segurar e num momento já estava colando meus lábios nos dele, sentir aquela maciez em minha boca novamente era como sentir a brisa em meu rosto num dia agradável, mas meu corpo pedia por mais, mesmo sentindo que sua boca demorou para responder a minha eu me atrevi a passar minha línguas por seus lábios num pedido de permissão para passagem, vi que ele hesitou um pouco, porém começou a abrir vagarosamente sua boca permitindo assim que minha língua finalmente encontrasse calor e aconchego na cavidade úmida e fosse recebida pela a sua língua que agora parecia mais entregue e mais desinibida

Senti que seu corpo não mais hesitava quando percebi que seus dedos se entrelaçavam em meu cabelo forçando mais o beijo, com mais desejo. Ah! Eu senti tanta falta disso! Poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo novamente era como finalmente acordar depois de um pesadelo de solidão, a qual eu não era mais capaz de me acostumar, na verdade nunca fui capaz de me acostumar, não desde que o conheci.

Num impulso minha perna esquerda se abaixou se colocando um pouco entre as dele, ouvi uma grunhido contra minha boca e senti que contra o meu joelho sua ereção palpitava, a minha mesma já estava rígida, eu tinha que tê-lo, de novo e de novo, simplesmente não tinha como eu viver sem ele, esses dois meses de separação foram mais que o inferno para mim, e finalmente parece que eu havia conseguido entrar no paraíso. Num movimento lento separei nossas bocas para que pudéssemos respirar e encarei mais uma vez aquele rosto corado, de respiração ofegante e olhos azuis balsamados pelo desejo, ele era meu... sempre fora e sempre vai ser só meu. Tentei ser sutil ao me colocar entre suas pernas e pressionar nossas regiões genitais uma contra a outra por cima da roupa, me alegrei ao vê-lo abafar um gemido com as mãos, enquanto eu me movia fortemente sobre ele, e aproveitei para começar a retirar sua camiseta, ele fechou os olhos e levantou os braços enquanto a camisa passava por usa cabeça, eu a coloquei de lado e observei aquele peito nu com um selo entre ele e o ventre inchado onde o selo ainda permanecia, comecei a beijar aquele peito e desci até a pequena protuberância, depositando mais um beijo sobre ela e encostando o lado da minha face ali, meu filho... meu filho estava ali dentro, dentro do corpo do homem que eu amava... com certeza era um homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Escutei como Naruto ainda ofegava e desci mais a minha boca, mordendo levemente o seu membro por cima da roupa, o que o fez abafar outro gemido com as mãos. Sorri por saber que ele ainda respondia tão bem a mim, mesmo não se lembrando... lembrar... ele não se lembrava então.... subi minha cabeça até seu ouvido lambendo-a lentamente antes de sussurrar: "Vai ser uma segunda primeira vez", me deliciei com como os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele mordeu um de seus dedos para não gemer. Fui abaixando suas calças levando junto sua roupa de baixo , quando terminei de despi-lo posicionei minha mão sobre o seu membro e levei novamente meus lábios a sua orelha."Eu te amo Naruto" sussurrei ao seu ouvido e me surpreendi com a reação dele. Num instante ele me virou, minhas costas bateram no chão, senti algo sentar em cima de minha ereção e abri meus olhos para me satisfazer com a visão dele vermelhinho de excitação e ofegando, apoiar suas mãos no meu abdome para logo depois praticamente arrancar minha camiseta, puxou minhas parte de baixo fora com a mesma pressa desesperada e voltou a se colocar em cima da minha ereção, a sua tocava na minha e eu já podia sentir que talvez fosse gozar só com aquela fricção gostosa, enquanto ele se movia com força e ritmo.

Subitamente ele parou e levantou um pouco o quadril ficando sobre os joelhos e pegando meu membro ereto com uma das mãos levando-o até a sua entrada e forçando apenas um pouco sobre ela enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com ele " Rápido... antes que eu seja capaz de pensar e me arrependa..." Ele ofegava ainda circundando meu pênis em sua entrada "Entra em mim, Sasuke". Não esperei duas vezes, ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado pro seus lábios foi mais do que o suficiente para que eu me apoderasse de seus quadris e forçasse a minha entrada brusca para dentro dele, ele mais uma vez levou a mãos boca e a mordeu para abafar o gemido que ainda conseguiu escapar por entre a mordida. Logo após suas mãos vieram até meu abdômen para me impedir de movimentar por enquanto, obedeci pacientemente até que ele próprio começasse a subir e a descer ao longo do meu membro que se encontrava sendo pressionado por entre aquela cavidade apertada... muito tempo.... muito tempo desejando estar dentro dele novamente, mal podia acreditar que finalmente ele estava ali... pertencendo a mim novamente... saber que só eu havia adentrado aquele corpo e que em seu ventre crescia o fruto de nosso amor... era mais do que a felicidade para mim.... era como viver no paraíso sem ter morrido ainda.

O puxei pela nuca para abocanhar sua boca , enquanto ainda forçava seu quadril contra mim, nos movíamos ambos ritmicamente, nossas línguas pareciam mais fervorosas que antes enquanto nos beijávamos e fazíamos amor. O ritmo de estocadas foi aumentado por ambas as partes e eu senti ,pela ereção dele que se friccionava no meu abdome, que ele já estava chegando em seu ápice. Aumentei mais a velocidade sua entrada se contraiu ao redor do meu pênis, seu líquido foi jorrado em minha barriga e com essa sensação eu também cheguei ao meu ápice.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu , enlacei-o com meus braços e ficamos assim até que nossas respirações se normalizassem. Depois de algum tempo ele se levantou um pouco movimentando seu quadril para cima para que meu membro saísse de dentro dele e rolou até ficar ao meu lado, seus braços foram para trás de sua cabeça novamente e seus olhos se perderam na imensidão do céu

"Como sabia o meu nome? Neji não me apresentou!" Eu perguntei com a esperança de que ele havia recuperado sua memória

"Eu ficava tendo esses sonhos... sempre... não conseguia me lembrar de nada mas... sempre tinhas esse sonho... era um sonho erótico" ele sorriu um pouco desviando seus olhos do céu e me olhando" Com alguém de olhos negros, era a única coisa que conseguia ver da pessoa, sempre que eu tentava ver mais um pouco ou quando eu iria chamar o nome dessa pessoa uma imagem estranha aparecia e fazia meu sonho se dissipar, mas...quando você me disse que... me amava há alguns momentos atrás a imagem se clareou e u consegui ver o sue rosto no meu sonho... e nele eu chamava o seu nome... Sasuke..." Ele explicou com um sorriso sapeca e se colocou sobre os cotovelos me dando um rápido beijo "Quer dizer que foi você quem me engravidou hein? Acho que vou precisar de explicações... já que minha memória não está querendo me ajudar"

Sorri amplamente para ele... a única coisa que eu precisava era que ele me desse uma chance e um voto de confiança para que ele pudesse acreditar no que eu contasse sobre nós, as coisas finalmente pareciam estar dando certo...

"Ah! E aliás... "Ele abaixou até meu ouvido "Eu te amo Sasuke"

O puxei para um beijo profundo e apaixonado, sim... éramos feitos um para o outro, mesmo sem ele se lembrar do que vivemos ele me amava... eu ainda era o homem que ele amava. Você falhou Madara, nem mesmo você pode mudar isso. Não há como apagar nosso amor, não mesmo

"Eto... Sasuke" Ele chamou corando

"Sim?"

"Quem é o seu amante?"Ele perguntou como se estivesse sendo pivor da separação de um casal

"Um loiro muito lindo e gostos, super animado e divertido, persistente e otimista mais do que qualquer um e uma pessoa totalmente inacrdrditável e boa" respondi me divertindo com a desanimação dele

"Não tem como eu competir neh?" Ele sorriu fracamente

"Olhe só, por sinal ele se chama Uzumaki Naruto e acabou de fazer amor comigo" Terminei dando-lhe um leve beijo e me diverti ainda mais com a sua face corada

"Estou aliviado" ele sorriu

"Não vai me dizer que é por isso que disse aquela hora pra eu ser rápido antes que você se arrependesse?"

"Bem... sim... quer dizer... eu não gostaria de desfazer algum romance, mas... eu não... resisti" Ele disse corando mais ainda e eu o abracei com força e rindo de sua reação

Ele era totalmente inacreditável e improvável

* * *

SasuNaru para as minhas amadas leitoras que curtem muito isso =]

Porém lhes advirto nada é tão bom que não possa melhorar e nada é tão magnífico que não possa de repente despencar =]

Tentar trazer o próximo o mais rápido possível se o fanfiction deixar (Até rimou o negócio) =/

* * *

Vamos ás respostas:

xXIara-chanXx : =] Feliz pela contiuação Iara-chan? Pois é o filho é do Sasuke banzai!!!!!!!!! =] Eu tentei esse negócio que vc falou mas num deu certo do mesmo jeito...=/... 15 docs? Não ainda ta no 9=/ pois é o fanfiction ta fazendo sacangem comigo, mas a gente continua neh?Beijos aguardo vc na próxima =]

Ninha uchiha :Huahuaha , pois é adoro filhinhos de Naruto, na minha fic anterior ele tinha oito e 1 na barriga, 9 filhotes lindos para mim =](adoro crianças, dos outros é claro=]). Não fique assim não o Tobi não vai te machucar ele é boa gente, vai por mim =] (eu acho). Mais uma vez obrigada por ler e por comentar, Te dolu de montão Beijos e espero vê na próxima =]

Hanajima-san:UHu! Eu ganhei um "gostosinha" de se ler, isso é demais, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, e o tenha achado "gostosinho" de se ler =], como prometido ta ai SasuNaru lemon =],(amo muito tudo isso) e espero que não te perca e q vc ainda continue acompanhando minha fic =], obrigada por comentar, muito obrigada mesmo. Beijos


	10. Em defesa dele

Hihi =]

Demora neh?

Gomen....

=]

Vamos logo para o capítulo

* * *

"NEh Naruto....- Sugeitsu se aproximou de nós enquanto nosso grupo já se encontrava passando pelos portões de Konoha

"Sim?" - ele perguntou sorridentemente

"Quem é melhor de cama?Sasuke ou Madara? – o sorriso de Naruto se tornou um tic nervoso e suas bochechas começaram a rosar, eu deveria imaginar que vindo dessa água viva ambulante boa cosa é que não era. Vi o olhar de todos se voltarem para nós, alguns curiosos e outros surpresos! Será mesmo que com exceção de minha equipe, Neji e Shikamaru ninguém percebeu que eu era totalmente apaixonado por Naruto?

"Eto..." – percebi que meu loirinho estava mais do que vermelho com o maldito atrevimento de Sugeitsu em perguntar algo que ele não poderia responder ( Graças a Deus, Naruto tinha dormido apenas comigo)

"É porque essa noite eu estava fazendo minha ronda sabe....- Sugeitsu olhou significadamente para mim com malícia, lá vinha mais merda- "e ouvi coisas...e pensei... pra quem está esperando um filho de seu suposto amante, Madara, o loirinho sexy ai tava bem a vontade nos braços do Sasuke- Sugeitusu riu e uma onda de constrangimento se instalou em todos, esse desgraçado... ele ia me pagar, não tinha o mínimo direito de expor nossas intimidades assim- "por isso eu imaginei que Madara não deve ser tão bom de cama"

"Eu não sei" – Naruto murmurou com o constrangimento chegando a mil

"O quê?" Sugeitsu gritou aproximando seu ouvido da boca de Naruto como se fosse um maldito surdo, será que se eu o matasse agora ao outros me prenderiam?

"Eu não se Madara é bom de cama porra!" Naruto gritou notavelmente exaltado, pelo visto o pavio curto dele não mudara

"Como...?Não é ele o pai do treco ai na sua barriga?"Sugeitsu torno a perguntar

"Vamos parar com essa perda de tempo!" Neji ordenou

"Não, não, agora eu quero saber o final da história" Lee interrompeu

"Eu sou o pai" – falei com um ar entediado e puxei Naruto em direção ao castelo do Hokage

"Neji eu faço o relatório" Avisei enquanto nos distanciávamos

Percebi que o olhar de Sakura nos fuzilava pelas costas, e senti a aura confusa de todos quando passamos por cada um

"Então Sasuke não é corno, o Madara é que é?Perai, confudi tudo o Naruto é amante de quem?- era a odiosa voz desse desmiolado do Sugeitsu

"Sugeitsu, seu idiota" a voz de Karin seguida de um barulho de pancada e uns resmungos de Sugeitusu, teria que me lembrar de agradecê-la depois, ela tinha se mostrado bem compreensiva , mesmo eu ainda fisgando uns olhares estranhos dela par ao Naruto, isso era o de menos agora, tínhamos que falar com Kakashi

* * *

"Naruto!" – Iruka veio abraçá-lo assim que entramos na sala de Kakashi

"Eto..." Naruto correspondeu o abraço constrangido

"Ele está sem memória Iruka" eu avisei, o moreno ainda olhou mais uma vez para mim e depois se afastou de Naruto, encarando-o

"É verdade? Não sabe quem eu sou?" – perguntou com um olhar implorativo, vi que os olhos azuis transmitiam sofrimento com a ansiedade de Iruka

"Desculpe eu... não... me lembro- respondeu desviando seu olhar para o lado. Pensei no quanto era frustrante para ele estar cercados de pessoas e não se lembrar de nenhuma delas, não lembrar da própria vida deveria estar machucando-o muito, se eu pudesse fazer algo mas... Merda como fui me tornar tão inútil?

"Então Madara selou suas memórias?" Kakashi se levantou e aproximou-se colocando uma mão de consolo sobre o ombro de Iruka e logo após apontou para o desenho marcado na testa de Naruto

"Vi sobre isso quando era pequeno... é uma técnica Uchiha muito antiga... selar memórias para missões de infiltração se mostrava eficaz mas... com o tempo foi considerado anti-ético por Konoha" Expliquei sentindo a incapacidade me tomar " Só pode ser retirado por quem o fez" completei abaixando o meu olhar, me sentindo humilhado por não ter poder o suficiente e não ter sido forte ou inteligente o suficiente para estar a frente de Madara

"Hum!" a máscara de Kakashi que contraiu num sorriso amigável "Não se preocupe Naruto daremos um jeito nisso, e de qualquer forma sempre pode-se construir lembranças novas" – Kakashi bagunçou o cabelo loiro dele e só agora eu percebia que Naruto era quem mais sofria com essa situação "Suponho que isso tenha sido o que Madara usou par aocntrolá-lo"

"Ele o fez acreditar que eram... amantes" – cuspi com asco e raiva só com o pensamento daquele velho pondo seus dedos sujos em cima do meu loirinho

"Se Naruto acredita que Madara seja seu amante, como está aqui com você?E pelo jeito sem oferecer resistência" Kakashi perguntou cruzando as mãos e voltando a se sentar em sua mesa

"Me-me desculpe, mas eu não gosto que falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui..." era a minha voz infantil e emburrada que eu mais amava reclamando "Eu posso responder as perguntas sobre mim"

"Ah sim!Desculpe" –Kakashi sorriu "Prossiga então"

"Eu não concordava com todas as ações de Madara, por isso pensei em pedir ajuda da vila de Konoha, já que ouvi falar que são boas pessoas...foi quando eu... encontrei os outros e o Sasuke e... ele me explicou algumas coisas das quais eu não me lembro, mas eu acreditei ... eu tinha uns sonhos estranhos e neles eu... via o Sasuke de certa forma por isso se que ele não estava mentindo- Percebi que Naruto respirou pesadamente, estava cansado de falar?foi então que ele se deixou ir em direção á cadeira em frente a mesa de Kakashi e se jogou nela, respirando profundamente mais uma vez – "tem um copo d'água?"

Percebi o que se passava e me apressei em encher um copo com a água que havia num jarro acima de um móvel da sala e o entreguei ao meu loiro

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei passando a mão sobre o ventre dele

"Sim!" Ele sorriu após terminar a água "Foi só uma tontura e falta de ar, é normal, vivo tendo"

"Algum problema com ele?" Iruka perguntou preocupado

"Não nenhum problema" respondi, me perguntando se Naruto se chatearia se eu desse a notícia, e como para responder minha dúvida ele se manifestou

"Eu estou esperando um bebê, é só isso" – ele sorriu gentilmente, mostrando seus dentes e com um ar de orgulho, ele estava tão... lindo!

"Bebê?" Iruka arregalou seus olhos "M-m-m-m-mas.... como? Naruto?Você é um homem, eu te criei desde pequeno, com certeza é um homem... c-c-c-como, como?" – Iruka gaguejava acho que de surpresa e de excitação

"Me criou?" Naruto perguntou curioso e animado

"Você não se lembra mas..." Iruka parou ao sentir que o garoto pelo qual tinha o sentimento de filho não conseguia se lembrar dele, Naruto reparou e não tocou mais no assunto

"Jinchurikis podem gerar descendentes mesmo sendo do sexo masculino " resumi a explicação

"Entendo... Assugurar que o biju não desapareça quando seu Jinchurili morrer hein... mas de qualquer forma... como Madar lidou com a fuga de Naruto?"Kakashi retornou a conversa

"Ele não pareceu fazer nenhum movimento ainda" respondi ponderando, por que ele não se moveu?

"Eu peço que... por favor... não mata Madara ele... não é... má pessoa" Naruto adiantou-se implorativamente, o que me fez corroer de ciúme por dentro, por que tanta preocupação com esse cara? Mesmo depois de saber que ele o enganou... eu sempre soube que Naruto era esse tipo de pessoa... gentil e amigável, sem rancor, e solidário , o que me fez amá-lo mais e mais porém... eu não podia evitar de sentir desagradado...

"Não acho que isso seja possível... não depende só de Konoha todo o mundo ninja quer a eliminação dele e duvido que Madara esteja disposto a desistir de seu objetivo" Kakashi respondeu e dolorosamente vi o rosto de Naruto se contorcer em uma careta de dor

"E se eu ajudar? Se eu der o meio de vencê-lo, e desfazer seu jutsu, poderiam poupar a vida dele?" negociou ele, para o meu desespero, tanta teima por esse cara?

"Para essa negociação, seria necessária uma reunião como todos os Kages" Kakashi explicou

"E isso é possível?" Naruto perguntou mais entusiasmado

"Eu posso tentar...." Kakashi respirou preocupado "Mas tem certeza de que quer isso? 3 dos 5 kages quer você morto devido ao Juubi dentro de você"

Vi Naruto se espantar um pouco, será que ele percebia que aquele desgraçado não merecia tanto? Que era tolice arriscar algo por ele?Muito mais ele mesmo e nosso filho?Infelizmente ele sorriu amargamente e olhou decidido para Kakashi

"Tenho"

"Não... não pode" eu protestei olhando fixamente

"Eu posso decidir o que quero ou não fazer" Naruto respondeu e me lançou um olhar pedindo entendimento. Droga!Por que ele tinha que defendê-lo tanto?

* * *

Depois de alguns interrogatórios á Naruto e uma série de questões burocráticas, finalmente ele foi liberado e permitido a voltar para seu antigo apartamento que até o momento estava sendo cuidado por Iruka, como Naruto não lembrava onde ficava ( O que o deixou mais frustrado) eu me ofereci para mostrar o caminho mas... fiquei o percurso todo em silêncio... tinha medo de soltar uma das minhas milhares de perguntas baseadas em ciúmes e raiva e acabar assustando-o ou...fazendo-o ficar com raiva de mim... o que menos queria era que ele me odiasse

"Hum!Então eu morava aqui..."Ele disse quando adentrou o local "Legal neh?" Ele correu com o uma criança par ao quarto e se jogando na cama " Ah! Eu devia ser muito feliz aqui!Todas essas pessoas legais, amigos...eu queria poder me lembrar deles" respirou fundo perdido em pensamentos que tentavam recriar memórias que não estava acessíveis por causa ...dele

"Naruto...." chamei angustiado, tudo estava muito entalado

"Sim?" Ele perguntou se sentando na cama

"Você me ama?" perguntei sem tirar meus olhos dos dele enquanto me aproximava

"Eu... não sei direito o porque mas... eu sinto aqui dentro de mim que sim... como seu eu sempre tivesse te amado, como se você fosse totalmente feito para mim e mesmo que... eu não me lembre do porque eu... te amo" ele respondeu sinceramente sem retirar seus olhos do meu olhar

Eu abracei com força

"Nós fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos" eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e o ouvi sorrir

"O que foi?" perguntei

"Agora que parei para pensar que teoricamente... transei com você no mesmo dia em que te conheci..." Mas seu sorriso foi morrendo e se tornando uma feição triste "Sabe... mesmo que Madar tenha me enganado ele... ele me ama... realmente me ama, posso ver isso quando ele me olha e eu... me sinto mau por não ter podido correspondê-lo

Madara, Madara, Madara, porque sempre ele?Mesmo que eu agora tivesse certeza que mesmo sem memórias, Naruto amava somente a mim, Madara parecia também ter um certo lugar no coração dele, isso já estava me deixando fora de controle

"Não fale dele por favor" disse rudemente me afastando um pouco " Ele te roubou de mim, tirou suas lembranças, tentou fazê-lo dele, e você não lembra mas ele quase te matou...Eu não vou perdoá-lo , nunca, eu simplesmente o odeio- soltei parte das coisas que estavam entaladas tentando não gritar muito e me levantando para desferir um soco contra a parede

"Eu... não quero que você o odeie" Naruto disse em um tom brando

"Como não? Naruto se você se lembrasse de tudo que ele nos fez passar... você não o defendia assim antes" acusei alterando mais o meu tom

"Eu não sei como era antes... mas com certeza eu não conhecia Madar direito, só isso" ele respondeu

"Conhecia? O que... Agora Madara é melhor pessoa do mundo?" me exaltei mais

"Não, ele não é a melhor pessoa do mundo..." ele se levantou me encarando "Eu só estou dizendo que ele não é..."

"Má pessoa, eu sei" completei levantando os braços visivelmente alterado "Você disse isso 300 vezes" apoiei minhas costas na parede, não acreditava como ele o defendia

"Ele está agindo de forma errada, mas todos merece uma chance de se redimir" Ele se aproximou me cercando com seus braços e me fitando com suas esferas azuis, mais puras que qualquer céu

"Merda! Eu podia odiar isso com todas as minhas forças mas... quem era eu para julgar Madara?Eu também não fui uma boa pessoa, todos merecem a chance de se redimir?Eu tive mais que uma chance, tive várias e... demorei tanto a aproveitá-la. Quem era eu para julgar alguém? Um maldito bastardo no mundo?

"Quando contei a ele que estava esperando um bebê ele... foi tão gentil!Cuidou de mim, se esforçou para criar algo que armazenasse chakra para que eu não tivesse que fazer as viagens, voltava o mais rápido que podia sempre tão... atencioso, eu pensei que ele estava apenas feliz porque seria pai, mas... Sasuke, esse filho nem é dele... eu nunca o deixei me ter, sempre afastava ele e ele nunca me forçou... eu nem sequer correspondia os sentimentos dele... Deus... eu o machuquei tanto!... Disse coisas horríveis e o golpeei antes de fugir... eu fui uma má pessoa com ele- Naruto se afastou, algumas lagrimas já começando a cair-lhe pela face

"Você não devia e nem deve nada a ele, ele te raptou por egoísmo, para o plano maluco dele, o amor dele não era tão puro assim como você diz... não precisa se sentir mal por ele... ele te fez coisa pior!" eu disse indo até o seu lado e o abraçando

"Neh Sasuke... eu era uma pessoa ruim?" sua voz ainda estava chorosa e ele não correspondia ao meu abraço

"Não... você nunca... nunca foi mau, sempre foi a melhor pessoa que eu conheci, a mais engraçada, a mais calorosa, a mais animada, a mais amiga, a mais decidida, a mais otimista,a mais piedosa e a mais linda pessoa que poderia existir no mundo" respondi apertando-o mais forte

"Oh! Naruto era uma pessoa tão legal assim?... Então agora eu devo ser uma pessoa má não é? O Naruto de antes era bem melhor que eu, eu não deveria existir não é? Ele dizia em um tom morto e meu coração cortou de dor

"Não... você sempre será Naruto, não está diferente em nada, meu amor, você é você, Uzumaki Naruto, não importa o quanto sua memória for perdida, sua essência sempre irá continuar, você é o mesmo que sempre foi, não se sinta mal por Madara... por favor... isso... me deixa... ferido.... eu... eu sou um idiota inútil que não conseguiu impedi-lo de te levar... é tudo culpa minha – sem que eu percebesse minha voz tomou um tom rouco e a umidade começava a correr por meu rosto. Choro, eu estava chorando, eu era tão fraco!Tão impotente e tão incapaz de tranqüilizá-lo de oferecer conforto e proteção para ele... eu não o merecia!

"Não... não... você não é... as coisas acontecem porque tem que acontecer, nada foi culpa sua tenho certeza" ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido de uma forma gentil, seus braços finalmente se colocando ao meu redor e me apertando. Incrível como apenas com isso eu me sentia acolhido e feliz!

"Obrigado Naruto... Obrigado por existir, por me amar, eu... eu te amo tanto... senti tanto a sua falta!- minhas lágrimas saiam e eu chorava como uma criança, eu querendo sempre ser o mais forte, mas jamais chegaria ao pés da força de Naruto ele... era simplesmente toda a minha razão de viver, sem ele eu era um idiota fraco, com ele me sentia como a pessoa mais forte do mundo, eu fui derrotado, totalmente dizimado por ele e pelo amor que eu sentia... mas isso me deixava mais feliz do que eu merecia... eu estava totalmente satisfeito de perder para Uzumaki Naruto. Como pude deixá-lo antes? Como pude ter sido tão idiota?

"Vamos... pare de chorar Teme..." ele sorriu dando tapinhas em minhas costas " Estamos juntos, não estamos?Seria melhor que esquecêssemos essa choradeira por enquanto e aproveitássemos o nosso tempo juntos não acha?" Ele afastou minha cabeça de seu ombro e limpou minhas lágrimas, me mostrando seu sorriso amplo e sincero que eu mais amava. Eu não era nada sem isso, não era nada sem ele

"Naruto" grunhi e o beijei com fervor, puxando seu corpo para mim e apertando minha boca na dele, penetrando sua boca com minha língua com tanta força que queria que fosse possível que nos fundíssemos. Ele correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, enlaçando seus braços no meu pescoço e logo após tirando de qualquer minha camisa.

O virei, encostando suas costas na parede e imprensando-o, desci minha boca para seu pescoço mordendo-o com ânsia, podíamos ter feito isso noite passada, porém nunca parecia ser o bastante, eu sempre queria tanto ele! Sempre mais e mais, como se ele fosse uma droga na qual eu fosse extremamente viciado e não pudesse viver sem. Retirei sua roupa de qualquer jeito, não me preocupando em não rasgá-la, deixando-a cair no chão do quarto. Quando ele finalmente estava completamente nu, segurei suas cochas pela parte interior com os antebraços e o ergui ,abrindo sua pernas, até a região do meu baixo ventre, seus braços se seguraram forte em meu pescoço e um gemido de excitação saiu de seus lábios enquanto eu friccionava minha ereção, ainda encoberta pela roupa, na dele completamente a mostra.

Naruto soltou suas mãos de meus pescoço e usou a parede como apoio para então descer seus hábeis dedos até aminha calça, abrindo-a e a deixando cair para logo depois abaixar minha cueca até as cochas e juntar nossos rígidos membros com uma mão, começando a massageá-los juntos, enquanto sua outra mão puxava os meus cabelos para abocanhar minha boca.

Era fascinante como nada mais importava quando estávamos queimando, ardendo em desejo, em prazer e em amor.

O imprensei mais contra a parede, utilizando-a como apoio para colocar minhas mãos em suas nádegas abrindo-as mais, fazendo seus tornozelos se prenderem atrás de minhas costas enquanto suas mãos se retiravam dos lugares onde estavam para se segurarem no que parecia uma cabide de colocar roupa pregado acima de sua cabeça e sua boca se separava da minha para ofegar em busca de ar

"Ah! EU...Eu estou pegando fogo....Sasu-ke..." Ele ofegava entre gemidos, ao passo em que meu dedos adentravam suas nádegas e brincavam com sua entrada

"AH!SAsuke... coloca dentro...vai..." ele gemia movimentando seus quadris com violência fazendo meus dedos entrarem e saírem de sua entrada "Sasuke... ah!... porfavor...!"

Retirei meus dedos de dentro dele, apertando mais a sua bundinha macia para tornar as coisas mais acessíveis. O separei um pouco do meu baixo ventre para que meu pênis pudesse se libertar e levantei seu corpo um pouco mais encaixando minha glande no inicio de seu orifí mãos se seguravam com mais força no cabide enquanto sua boca se abria num gemido alto de prazer a medida que eu o penetrava lentamente me movendo um pouco a cada vez que adentrava mais o local. Meu membro era gostosamente imprensado por aquele corpo e cada vez que me movia para trás um pouco para adentrá-lo novamente, progressivamente mais fundo,sentia que o mundo poderia desabar naquele momento mas eu não me retiraria dali de dentro de maneira alguma.

Me coloquei todo dentro dele e logo me movi para trás e penetrei-o com toda a força, repeti o movimento várias e várias vezes, ouvindo sua doce voz gemer chamando meu nome e pedindo por mais, enquanto seu corpo se movia com a força do ato e seus tornozelos se apertavam mais ás minhas , mais estocadas, mais gemidos e gritos, mais, mais dessa sensação gostosa, mais, muito mais dele.

"Naruto...ah!... eu já...." eu ofegava ao longo de que continuava saindo e entrando nele mais rápido.

"Ahh!Ahh!" Ele gritou atingindo o seu clímax, seu corpo se contraindo ao redor do meu pênis e me fazendo atingir meu clímax também.

Seus tornozelos se soltaram e suas pernas caíram ao lado do meu corpo se deixando segurar apenas por meus braços e por suas mãos que ainda seguravam o cabide na parede

"AH!... UAl! Eu... nunca estive com Madara para comparar... mas sem dúvida nenhuma, se Jugeitsu me perguntar eu respondo com a maior certeza de que você é o melhor de cama na face da Terra..." Ele ofegava sorrindo, o suor caindo por seus rosto e corpo "Não é a toa que engravidei da primeira vez... se já não estivesse esperando um filho.... poderia jurar que ficaria grávido de novo"

"Hum!" Sorri com ele, ainda normalizando minha respiração " Pelo menos mal feito nosso filho não vai sair" Sorri mais uma vez sendo acompanhado por ele...Ah! Ele tinha a risada tão gostosa! O rosto tão angelical! Mesmo após uma ação como aquela, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele

"Que foi Sasuke?Acha que estou erótico nessa posição?" ele sorriu travessamente me fazendo olhá-lo ali... com os braços para cima, segurando-se no cabide, nu, suas pernas abertas sendo seguradas por meu braços e meu pênis flácido ainda dentro ótico?Erótico era pouco... podia sentir meu sêmen preso dentro dele, já que meu membro ainda entro de si o impedia de escoar, e a sua respiração forte fazia ainda pequenos movimentos.

Me senti excitar de novo e novamente meu membro foi se enrijecendo

"Ah!AU!AH! O que é isso?" ele ofegava e gemia "Caramba! Ele está mesmo ficando duro dentro de mim?AH!SAsuke!AH!

"Isso responde sua pergunta?" sorri de lado me movimentando para trás e entrando novamente, sentindo algum sêmen que havia ficado preso escorrer um pouco para fora da entrada dele com o movimento

"AH!Você...." Ele gemia de excitação, podia sentir seu membro também se enrijecendo tocando em meu abdome "Pronto para a próxima?" sorri me movimentando mais

Não importava mais nada, nada no mundo tinha mais importância, naquele momento era somente eu e ele, sem problemas, sem guerras, sem nada, apenas eu e ele e o nosso amor

**Narração Sasuke pausada**

* * *

**Narração em terceira pessoa:**

O homem agora sem máscara olhava pela janela observando sua criação.... mais uma vila sob seu jutsu... mas ele não estava aqui, as memórias de quando ele fora embora passavam por usa mente

_"Isso não esta certo Madara, essa pessoas não têm sonho, não têm objetivo, não têm a alegria!" O loiro de sua memória explicava fervorosamente_

_"São essas coisas que as fazem egoístas e individualistas, cada um só persegue sua própria ambição e não liga para os demais, logo elas se matam, se ferem, por que nada mais importa a não ser elas, eu retirei a maldade dessas pessoas, eu estou trazendo a paz!" O homem mascarado respondeu com uma voz alterada, o loiro puxou a máscara laranja do rosto dele e a jogou longe_

_"Olhe para mim Madara..." Madara olhou naqueles olhos azuis pelos quais se apaixonou tanto e viu a determinação, a sinceridade e plena bondade ali "São os sonhos, os objetivos que nos dão o motivo de viver... são os sonhos que nos movem... algumas pessoas escolhem o caminho errado por ambições erradas, o mundo não é perfeito, não é cheio de paz... mas é o mundo que temos... e se quisermos melhorá-lo não é controlando todo mundo sob um jutsu de ilusão que iremos conseguir, as pessoas tem que mudarem por que querem e não por que são obrigadas, o que você está fazendo é apenas ser mais um desses miseráveis violentos, ambiciosos e individualistas dos quais que se livrar, se acha que seu jutsu é milagroso tente aplicá-lo primeiro em você que está precisando" O loiro terminou sem se mover apenas encarando os olhos estáticos do outro. O loiro viu que o olhos do outro se tornavam tristes e teve que desviar seu olhar para dizer o que queria, não agüentava ver a dor que causava ao outro, mas era necessário, não iria sacrificar o mundo por seu amante, não podia_

_"Eu não quero criar meu filho num mundo falso, num mundo de ilusão de zumbis de falsos sorrisos, se não concorda com isso sinto lhe informar que estou pedindo que nos separemos e aviso que irei embora" O loiro disse secamente engolindo o próprio choro_

_"Não..." Madara gritou, lágrimas começando a rolar por seu rosto "Por favor....não me deixe" ele terminou se lançando para abraçar o loiro "Por favor" implorava a Naruto, este não retribuiu o abraço, apenas afastou o mais velho e voltou a encarar seu olhos agora lacrimejantes_

_"Desculpe Madara" O loiro falou com a voz rouca, segurando seu choro e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do Uchiha, voltando a olha-lo " Eu prometo que volto e te levo comigo" o loiro pronunciou enquanto em sua mão se formava uma bola de chakra. Madara apenas o olhou, suas lágrimas voltando a cair_

_"Eu te amo Naruto" o mais velho pronunciou fechando seus olhos, Naruto deixou sua lágrimas se libertarem e o atingiu e rasengan no estômago de Madara, este não se defendeu apenas recebeu o golpe sentindo seu corpo cair e sua mente se nublar_

Madara ainda olhava a aldeia abaixo de si... em outros tempos estaria feliz daí que ele fosse um bastardo, os fins justificavam os meios e ele estava fazendo isso para tornar o mundo melhor... era assim que pensava até... conhecer ele, sua total perdição ou maior salvação ele não sabia, antes pensava que era só um desejo desenfreado, mas viver com o loiro... era mais que desejo, era mais que paixão, era amor.... algo que ele nunca soube o que era de verdade, agora sabia, pena que... não era mais uma vez para os "zumbis de sorriso falso" dos quais o seu loiro falou?Seu loiro?Ele tinha que para com isso, Naruto nunca fora dele, pois tudo, tudo de Naruto, pertencia e pertenceria somente a um Uchiha, e por infortúnio não era não se sentiria mal pelo que estava fazendo... e agora seu objetivo parecia um total erro... sem sentindo e sem noção... antes sairia correndo atrás de Naruto e o traria a força, o violentaria e tornaria dele, mas... Naruto mudara ele, o mudara muito, por completo, aquele garoto era como uma praga ou uma benção... ele não sabia, mas de repente aqueles "zumbis de sorrisos falsos" os quais batalhou tanto para conseguir ,pareciam ridículos e errados.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Hihi um capitulo ai =]

Banzai!!!!!!!!

Se quiserem me matarem pela demora eu já aviso que eu corro muito rápido =]

Mas espero que tenham gostado

Bem meu PC pegou vírus ( novidade ele é tão utilizado por tantas pessoas que isso é quase impossível de não acontecer), e meus arquivos digitados foram para.... o beleléu....Droga! Mas acho que isso ta bem parecido com o arquivo anterior, ao menos a ideia é a mesma =]

* * *

Vamos ás respostas:

**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan- :** =] pois é o q teve de rápido no anterior teve de lento nesse neh, o próximo bem ainda esta sendo digitado ou melhor, redigitado =/. Mas peço paciência as aulas começaram =], mas agora é carnaval neh? Pois é Naruto é Naruto não importa o q, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo =] beijos

**Hanajima-san**:Hehe =] obrigada por ler, e desculpe a demora =], pois é Madara como inimigo num vai ter mias naum te adianto, mas uma coisa também adianto, tem coisa mais perigosa que ele =/ aham aham, pois é... Beijos!!!!!!!!

x**XIara-chanXx **:Hehe que bom que gostou e desculpa pela demora =], bem sei lá acho que Madara naum tem cara de pai, na verdade nenhum Uchiha tem ( tirando o Itachi), mas o Sasuke também tem salvação =], não no mangá estou extremamente odiando-o, mas sou otimista e espero que a luz do Naruto brilhe mais que a escuridão dele e ele perceba que o lado branco da força é melhor que o lado negro =] (é eu assisti star wars), beijinhos, beijinhos, sou sua fã, amo sua fics =]

**Rei yoshikawa :**Hai hai, novamente as desculpas ( acho que vou ter que repetir pra todo mundo ), e obrigada por ler, espero que tenha gostado desse também =] ao desista de mim please !!!!!!!Beijo!!!

**Ninha uchiha :**" "Porém lhes advirto nada é tão bom que não possa melhorar e nada é tão magnífico que não possa de repente despencar =]"

Oque você quis dizer com isso *pegando a faca* " (Nesse momento vou falar com vc correndo, se conseguir me pegar ai eu deixo vc usar a faca =]) Bem... é um drama então nem tudo vai ser mar de rosas, ainda ta felizinho mas.... próximo cap o negócio vai se tornar mais.... desastroso =] (pausa para tomar fôlego, "Droga, ela já ta atrás de mim", corre de novo) Mas espero que isso não acabe com a nossa relação no fanfiction =] e ...uf!... se serve de defesa para prolongar o período da minha vida....... teve lemon nesse cap =] banzai!!!!!!!!!!!Beijos, não desista de mim vai? ( Nâo desistir de ler, mas agradeceria se a faca voltasse para a gaveta da coziha)


	11. A felicidade passageira

Narração Sasuke reiniciada:

Eu estaria feliz, imensamente feliz se não fosse por essa expressão triste em seu rosto enquanto ele acariciava a protuberância de seu ventre e olhava a fora da janela de nossa casa, minha antiga casa no bairro perceber que eu adentrava a nossa sala ele me lançou um olhar que eu já sabia o que perguntava

"Não" Respondi calmamente tentando não me abalar pela decepção que surgiu em seu rosto

"Ah!" ele respondeu retornando seus olhos para além da janela, procurando algo, na verdade alguém... Não agüentei mais e me movi bruscamente até a janela fechando-a com força e me voltando para ele, encarando-o

"Por que tanta preocupação? E daí que ele desapareceu? Foi a melhor coisa que ele fez, já fazem mais de 6 meses Naruto, nosso filho nascerá em pouco tempo, por que ficar tão triste e preocupado por alguém que não merece?" Gritei sentindo a frustração crescer em mim

"Ele desfez o jutsu dele de ilusão e desapareceu do nada, alguém como ele que batalhou a vida inteira por uma coisa, porque desistiria assim? Me diz? Algo deve ter acontecido Sasuke, eu não posso me tranqüilizar até saber que ele está bem" ele respondeu sem levantar a voz e sem retirar seus olhos da janela agora fechada

"Droga Naruto, ele não está morto, se não suas memórias estariam de volta" gritei novamente

"Se ele está bem, ele virá me ver, é por isso que estou esperando" ele respondeu mais uma vez, ainda sem desviar seus olhos da janela, mas se levantou com dificuldade para andar até esta e abri-la novamente

"Achei que você me amasse" disse num tom machucado e hesitante, e finalmente ele olhou para mim

"E eu amo Sasuke, nunca duvide disso, mas não suporto saber que estou ferindo e machucando outra pessoa, eu tenho que pedir perdão a ele, ou não poderei ser feliz" Naruto falou com a voz também machucada, essa mania que ele tinha de se sentir culpado pelo o que viesse a acontecer a Madara me deixava louco

Grunhi de raiva e respirei fundo, me acalmando, isso já era motivo de brigas unilaterais de minha parte há quase 7 meses, Naruto não podia se exaltar, e ele realmente não se exaltava.

Um belo dia, antes da idéia maluca de reunir os Hokages ser colocada em prática, as vilas que estava sob o domínio de Madara foram libertadas e Uchiha Madara simplesmente desapareceu. Kakashi achou melhor manter o fato de que Naruto estava conosco em segredo das outras vilas ao menos até que o bebê nascesse, o que aceitei sem pestanejar, primeiro a segurança de Naruto. E já havia se passado 6 meses e 15 dias, nosso filho nasceria daqui a uma semana, estava tudo em paz e ordem, por enquanto, mas Naruto teimava com a idéia de que tinha que pedir desculpas a Madara e ficava todos os dias após terminar suas atividades ( que se resumiam a trabalhos de casa pelo seu estado) olhando para o horizonte como se de repente ele fosse aparecer. Eu não poderia mudar o que ele sentia por Madara, não era amor, mas ele tinha consideração e carinho por aquele miserável, e mesmo eu não aceitando, não poderia mudar isso...Droga!

"Merda! Não vejo a hora de poder movimentar as coisas!" Ele me tirou de meus pensamentos enquanto se levantava para ir até a cozinha " Ficar em casa sem poder fazer nada é um saco" ele sorriu se dirigindo para a cozinha "Quer comer,? Fiz tanto tipo de comida que é melhor está com muita fome" mudava do assunto de discussão com um ar humorado, ele não queria colocar Madara como assunto de briga, eu devia respeitar isso... infelizmente.

* * *

Acordava mais uma vez observando o rosto do meu anjo loiro que dormia, aproveitei para lhe acariciar o cabelo e o ventre inchado

"Papai te ama bebê!" sussurrei perto de sua barriga como se o pequeno ser que estivesse ali pudesse ouvir, eu jamais seria tão carinhoso e meloso desse jeito, mas tente entender, não pude evitar, era um pai bobo de primeira viagem

"O papai 2 também o ama" ouvi a voz brincalhona de Naruto seguida de um bocejo e o meu sorriso amplo favorito " Com certeza esse bebê vai ser o mais confuso do mundo, além de infelizmente levar de brinde o Juubi dentro dele, vai ser o único bebê com dois pais biológicos, quero só ver como a gente vai explicar isso para ele"

"Ou ela" apontei "Tudo bem, a gente fala tudo de uma vez na famosa conversa de como os bebês nascem" respondi já ansioso para que ele ou ela nascesse e crescesse rápido, não podia negar, estava louco para começar meu trabalho de pai logo, mesmo que minha cara impassível de anos de prática não demonstrasse

"Ah ta! Ta legal, você fala" ele se levantou da cama sorrindo e se dirigiu para o banheiro, por algum motivo hoje ele estava mais feliz que o normal

"Está de bom humor!" Apontei me apoiando no batente da porta do banheiro olhando-o enquanto este escovava os dentes

"Hum?Ah" Ele respondia ainda com a boca espumando de pasta de dente e prosseguiu após cuspir na pia" É que senti uma chakra familiar essa noite"

"Familiar?" perguntei desconfiado

"Madara" ele respondeu

Congelei, como ele podia falar isso tão tranquilamente?

"Ele está perto?" perguntei inquisitivo

"Hum! Isso eu não vou dizer" Naruto respondeu terminando de enxugar a boca e passando ao meu lado, indo até o guarda roupa e começando a se despir, com certeza fizera aquilo para me distrair, ele sabia muito bem que eu esquecia tudo quando o via sem roupa, e por um momento fiquei hipnotizado apenas admirando sua linda pele bronzeada, seus músculos delicadamente definidos e Deus! Como ele estava mais belo ainda com aquela barriga modestamente inchada, apesar de quase ter 9 a cabeça tentando desviar o olhar de seu corpo e me concentrar

"Por que não vai me dizer?"

"Por que você vai querer machuca-lo, e eu preciso falar com ele"

"É arriscado Naruto, ele pode não querer boa coisa"

"Por favor Sasuke, se ele quisesse me fazer mal teve muitas oportunidades antes, além disso infelizmente sou o ser mais forte e mais poderoso por aqui, então preocupações são o de menos não acha?"

"Você não vai vê-lo" disse em tom de ordem por fim

"Não sei muito bem como eu era antes de perder minhas lembranças Sasuke, mas com certeza você não mandava e não manda em mim" ele respondeu em seu tom determinado e direto, droga! Se tinha uma coisa que eu queria que ele tivesse esquecido era esse jeito desobediente e auto-suficiente que ele tinha

"E nosso filho? Não pensa nele?"

"Madara não me fará mal"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" perguntei inquisitivo

"Eu apenas sei e pronto!" Disse por fim terminando de se vestir e andando escada abaixo

"Para onde vai?" gritei do alto da escada enquanto ele já alcançava a sala

"Fazer compras, o macarrão e as verduras acabaram" ele respondeu batendo a porta com força. Respirei fundo várias vezes tentado frear a vontade de segui-lo, droga, o que menos precisávamos agora era meu ciúme ser tanto ao ponto de eu me tornar o stalker do meu próprio amante. Droga, precisava por uma aliança logo naquele dedo.

* * *

Ok! Merda! Eu estava deprimente ... me esgueirando entre as casas seguindo Naruto, realmente fora de mim, alguma coisa deve ter me dado, mas ele num ajudava, se seu amante dissesse que o ex dele (não que ele tenha sido de verdade o amante) está por perto, que não ia te dizer onde ele estava e por cima que precisava falar com ele, o que você faria?Por isso talvez eu não estivesse tão doido assim enquanto utilizava toda minha técnica ninja para espioná-lo.

Bom, tudo parecia normal, ele realmente entrou na quitanda de verduras e no mercado para comprar macarrão, e tirando os olhares curiosos de algumas aldeãs vadias e de uns caras que pareciam tirar sarro da barriga dele, ( por algum motivo todos pensavam que ele tinha engordado extremamente, nunca pensaram na probabilidade de ele estar grávido coisa estranha não?) estava tudo bem. Ele cumprimentou alguns dos seus antigos amigos que encontrava pela rua enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para nossa casa e me surpreendi ao ver quem ele cumprimentou e com quem começou a conversar animadamente. Haruno Sakura, bem ela sempre me olhava com raiva quando tínhamos a infelicidade de nos encontrar, então... como ela podia estar tão amiguinha de Naruto?Achei que ela nos odiasse?Me esgueirei para mas perto a fim de ouvi-lo

"Quer dizer que seu bebê vai nascer semana que vem?" era a voz animada dela, enquanto sua mão passava sobre o ventre de Naruto

"Sim, eu acho que vai ser menino, mas Sasuke teima em dizer que vai ser menina" ele respondeu também animado

"Sasuke é um idiota" ela disse com raiva, bem pelo jeito o ódio dela só se aplicava a mim

"Concordo, acredita que ele passou a manhã inteira me seguindo e até mesmo agora acha que eu não o percebi?"

Merda! Amaldiçoei-me três vezes antes de colocar minha cara fria e descer da árvore onde eu estava e ir para o seu lado

"O que você queria que eu fizesse depois da discussão dessa manhã Dobe?" reclamei sem me importar com o fato de que eu tinha feito papel de idiota

"Que você tivesse mais um pouco de confiança e acreditasse mais em mim?Eu não sou uma maldita princesa que precisa ser salva toda hora e que não sabe se defender, merda Teme! Eu sou mais forte que qualquer um aqui!" ele respondeu começando a se alterar

"Para de ser imbecil Sasuke, Naruto-kun sabe muito bem o que faz" Sakura se intrometeu e juro que aquele 'Naruto-kun' não estava me descendo

" E o que você tem haver com isso?" perguntei sem piedade

"Ela é minha amiga e tem me ajudado muito nas consultas médicas, na verdade ela que vai fazer meu parto" Naruto respondeu dando um sorriso para Sakura, essa o retribuiu

"Então quem você odeia é só a mim?" perguntei

"Basicamente sim, Naruto é bom demais pra você!" ela respondeu com um tom altivo antes de se virar para Naruto e sorrir , se retirando logo em seguida

"Eu já sabia disso, ela não precisava jogar na minha cara!" falei após um tempo

"Ela estava brincando, não sei bem porque ela te odeia, mas acho que antes ela gostava de você não é? As vezes ela fala sobre você com remorso, você não deve ter sido nada gentil com os sentimentos dela!" Ele se virou e começou a andar

É talvez eu não tenha sido o cara mais gentil do mundo, fazia sentido, não que eu me importasse muito com isso, não estava pensando em ganhar concursos de popularidade, mas estava interessado em apenas uma coisa, e em ter o carinho de apenas uma pessoa então... eu deveria ser mais compassivo

"Me desculpe" disse em um tom sincero enquanto o seguia de volta para casa, mesmo que ele continuasse a não me encarar

"Eu sempre desculpo!" Ele murmurou numa voz infantil, e eu soube que estava perdoado, apressei meu passo até o seu lado e segurei sua mão, me alegrando com o sorriso que ele me deu

"Acredite em mim Sasuke!" Sussurrou ao encostar sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto andávamos, e eu pude sentir o quanto aquelas palavras pareciam um pedido de permissão... Merda! Eu não queria deixá-lo triste... então eu teria que ficar triste

"Você pode" Respondi sentindo meu coração apertar, ele com certeza iria vê-lo, sim... era uma permissão para isso...e eu a dei... "Mas se cuide" pedi como um último recurso, eu não poderia impedir o rumo das coisas... mas que queria ser capaz disso... só que... não era

"Obrigado, meu amor!" Mesmo sua voz cálida e contente ao meu ouvido não foi capaz de tirar a aflição em mim.

Narração Sasuke Pausada

* * *

Narração Naruto Iniciada

Não era justo, eu sabia disso, mas não seria justo de nenhuma forma. Não conseguiria ser feliz com esse peso dentro de mim, e com isso não fazia Sasuke feliz... não era justo, mas... isso nunca o seria... Acho que o Naruto de antes era uma pessoa bem melhor, pena que eu não pareço ser ele

"Então ele te deixou vir? Ou você fugiu?" A voz dele estava num tom sério, um tom de neutralidade

"Ele me deixou vir" respondi me virando e encontrando-o sentado ao galho de uma árvore, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e seu olhar encarando o céu noturno

Sorri e me dirigi até a árvore, sentando-me ao céu pé, me animei ao sentir que ele veio se sentar ao meu lado

"Isso é novidade! Só você que consegue domar Uchihas mesmo!" Ele comentou com humor enquanto também se encostava na árvore, seu rosto sem máscara estava pálido, mais pálido que o comum, sua feição abatida, mas continuava muito bonito e com sua atmosfera madura

"Hn! Não sabe o que está dizendo, foi muito difícil conseguir fazer ele aceitar!" sorri

"Eu também não deixaria meu amante grávido sair a noite para encontrar o homem que o seqüestrou e causou uma confusão no mundo ninja" ele disse pela primeira vez me olhando com um sorriso sem graça, seus olhos desceram até minha barriga e sua mão lentamente se pousou no meu ventre "Você está lindo como sempre... realmente daria tudo para ser eu o pai dessa criança e ser eu aquele que você ama"

Seus olhos encaravam os meus, senti a dor crescer em mim... ele estava sofrendo... e eu era a culpa disso... pelo fato de não corresponder o seu amor, fiquei sem ter o que dizer e por mais que pensasse não conseguia falar nada para confortá-lo

"Mas..." ele retomou "eu não sou e... devo aceitar e viver com isso" seu sorriso sem graça voltou ao seu rosto e sua feição se assemelhava mais a dor que a conformidade

"Me ...desculpe" foi o que consegui dizer quase que num sussurro

"Não tem o que desculpar Naruto... se alguém deveria pedir perdão esse alguém seria eu... então... me perdoe" sua cabeça se recostou em meu peito e pude sentir, mesmo sem ver, que suas lágrimas saiam " Eu... não consegui ver mais sentido no que estava fazendo... eu ... nada tinha muita finalidade depois de você e... eu desisti... trabalhei anos e anos por isso...cego como um Uchiha... mas você apareceu e então...tudo mudou... não me arrependo por ter deixando tudo... sei que nada do que eu fizer vai reparar todas as coisas ruins que fiz e todas as vidas que tirei, não pretendo ser perdoado por isso, aceito meu castigo, mas... você... eu não vou conseguir ficar em paz se não tiver o seu perdão" sua voz apesar das lágrimas era baixa e branda, e ele parecia querer evitar que eu o visse chorando. Respirei fundo antes de pousar minha mão sobre seus cabelos e acariciá-los de leve

"Eu que estava pensando em pedir desculpa Madara... não há nada que eu deva perdoar" respondi por fim

"Há, há muita coisa... eu ...deveria ter retirado o selo de suas memórias mas eu... tive medo de que me odiasse depois de se lembrar de tudo que fiz..." Seu rosto se levantou e se virou para o lado rápido a fim de limpar seus olhos, depois se voltou para mim e sua mão se pousou levemente em minha testa acariciando o selo que ele havia posto ali

"Estou me arriscando a não ter o seu perdão após isso mas... é o certo a se fazer... não posso mais deturpar a sua vida"

Fechei meus olhos e dei um leve sorriso " Eu já disse não há nada o que perdoar" falei antes de sentir a corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo e minha cabeça doer com a chuva de memórias que voltava, tantos rostos e momento, dores e alegrias... tudo voltava tão rápido! Minha cabeça doía, meu cérebro querer derreter, talvez tenha gritado de dor, meu corpo não parecia conectado ao meu corpo, tudo voltava... todos ao motivos, todos os acontecimentos... tudo do outro Naruto... não... tudo que era meu. Quando a dor cessou abri meus olhos lentamente, percebendo que os braços de Madara me enlaçavam e minha cabeça repousada em seu peito

"Me desculpe por isso... não tinha como não ser doloroso" sua voz agora estava quebrada, triste... arrasada e ao mesmo tempo demonstrava receio e medo " Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou tão baixo que talvez tenha pensado muito antes de o fazer

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei bem para o seu olhar vacilante, medo... e receio... era o que ele explicitava

"Você foi um belo de um bastardo" respondi e vi seu olhar se abaixar " Mas isso não quer dizer que eu te odeie, para de fazer esse rosto de perdedor, tudo está bem" Sorriso e acariciei sua cabeça, me animando com o olhar aliviado que ele deu e o breve sorriso

"Obrigado!" Ele falou começando a se levantar "Você só pode ser um anjo... talvez apenas você seja capaz de trazer a paz a esse mundo, uma paz verdadeira" Seu sorriso se ampliou e eu me levantei para que pudesse abraçá-lo, seus braços se colocaram gentilmente ao meu redor e um suspiro saiu de seus lábios "Adeus Naruto!" Seus braços me separaram de seu corpo e ele passou por mim dando alguns passos

"Par aonde vai?" Perguntei

"Eu não sei... acho que viajar além desse mar... olhar o mundo que há para ver... esse continente estará melhor sem mim e... empreguei anos demais da minha vida em algo sem sentido, talvez eu possa ser mais útil empregando minha longevidade em outras coisas" Seu sorriso era esperançoso e nesse momento com certeza eu pude ver um Madara que nunca havia visto antes

"Longevidade? Você não envelhece?" perguntei com humor, fazia sentindo seu rosto maduro, mas não aparentando mais que 30

"Um jutsu muito perigoso de fato... foi errado usá-lo, eu queria me tornar um Deus... bem agora vou ter que ficar andando pelo mundo por muito tempo... tenho mais de 150 anos restantes...Hnf!... Talvez alguém acabe me matando antes disso, ou eu me mate" Ele riu com um humor negro, algo que não gostei

"Não mesmo" censurei " Você vai ter que viver e voltar aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde, quero que você seja o padrinho do meu filho... ou filha" Sorri

"Seria mais do que uma honra, mas não acredito que Sasuke vá concordar" Ele retribuiu o sorriso com deboche

"Promete que vai voltar?" perguntei

"Talvez... um dia... " Ele sorriu novamente e começou o seu jutsu de tele transporte "Adeus"

"Até um dia" respondi confiante e ouvindo um sorriso por entre sua imagem que desaparecia

Ele iria voltar... um dia...

* * *

"Tadaima" Disse ao entrar dentro de casa sem nem receber o Okaeri, Sasuke já estava de pé no centro da sala, pelo visto ficou andando de um lado para o outro

"Que bom que voltou!" Ele sorriu aliviado e veio me dar um abraço apertado "Juro que se demorasse mais 1 minuto eu ia atrás de você"

"Sim, sim, Teme... ah! Eu ganhei!" Disse brincalhão

"Ganhou?" Ele se separou e me olhou interrogativo

"Eu fiquei mais forte que você... eu ganhei"

Foi ai que seus olhos esquadrinharam meu rosto, e sua mente se aflorou

"O selo da sua testa..."

"Madara o retirou" Sorri pulando em sua direção e lhe dando um beijo rápido "Não acredito que tivemos tudo isso de história juntos, você não tinha me contado nem a metade"

"Onde está Madara?" ele perguntou

"Não sei, por ai, pelo mundo... acho que ele foi fazer turismo mundial" Sorriso com a idéia de Madara virando historiador "Ah! Ele vai ser o padrinho do nosso bebê!"

"O QUÊ?" Suas mãos me separaram rápido de seu corpo e seu rosto parecia não acreditar do que ouvia

"É o que você ouviu... tem comida? Estou morrendo de fome!" Falei ignorando a torrente de sermão que ele começava a dizer, ele iria aceitar... e mesmo que ele pestanejasse... eu podia fazê-lo aceitar, afinal... ele ficava tão acessível e compreensivo na cama!

Narração Naruto terminada:

* * *

Narração Sasuke iniciada:

Droga! Como ele sempre conseguia me fazer aceitar até as mais absurdas idéias?Madara padrinho do nosso filho? Merda! Se ele não tivesse uma boca tão habilidosa! Um rosto e um corpo tão provocante! Uma voz ao meu ouvido tão sedutora! E um jeito tão gostoso de se movimentar ao longo do meu....! Merda! Como eu podia dizer não depois disso?

"AHh! Sasuke!" Seu grito foi alto e assustado me apressei em saltar da cama e ir até a cozinha encontrando-o ajoelhado no chão, com o corpo curvado e os braços enlaçando o seu ventre

"Merda! Não fica ai parado, chame a Sakura" Ele gritou com a voz dolorida e só agora eu havia percebido que tinha ficado parado e congelado

"É-é o-o-o bebê?" Perguntei me sentindo pela primeira vez um total retardado?Por que minha mente não trabalhava mais rápido?

"Não imbecil só pedi pra chamar a sakura por que estou com gases... é claro que é o bebê!" Gritou mais uma vez reclamando de dor

"Eu..." por algum motivo a ansiedade crescia tanto dentro de mim que minhas pernas não se moviam

"Sasuke quer que nosso filho nasça na cozinha?!" Mais um grito e consegui me mexer correndo desesperadamente até a casa de Sakura

* * *

Estava tão desesperado que não levei mais do que 2 minutos para chegar lá, não me importando com a porta fechada, e nem com o fato de que Sakura me odiava, fato que lembrei assim que entrei na casa enquanto sua família tomava o café da manhã e encarei seu olhar fuzilador

"Sakura...!" Falei sério tentando encontrar as palavras

"Vir na casa dos outros a essa hora e com essas roupas..." Ela reclamou com escárnio, foi ai que eu percebi que estava apenas de cueca...Merda! Mas não era hora para me preocupar com isso

"O Naruto... O bebê... Naruto!" Droga! Por que eu não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem direito? Isso que chamavam nervosismo de pai?

"O bebê vai nascer?" Ela perguntou alarmada

"É!" Eu respondi contente por ela ter entendido por que de alguma forma acho que não ia conseguir explicar de uma maneira não retardada

"Idiota! Por que não disse antes?" Ela resmungou correndo para o andar de cima da sua casa e voltando com uma maleta saindo disparada pela porta, eu a segui no mesmo passo

* * *

Droga! Por que isso demorava tanto? Eu andava de um lado para o outro naquela maldita sala de espera, o tempo perecia querer passar mais devagar que uma lesma, bem... ao menos agora eu estava de roupa

"Senhor Uchiha?" uma enfermeira chamou o meu nome e eu me virei para olhá-la rapidamente

"Como eles estão?" Perguntei com medo da resposta, por que essa maldita enfermeira tinha que ficar com essa cara tão séria? Será que não sabia que não ajudava nem um pouco no meu quase desespero?

"Eles estão bem, Naruto já está no quarto e os bebês irão para lá em alguns minutos... parabéns o senhor é pai de um casal de gêmeos lindos"

O alívio me tomou por completo, e a alegria começou a ganhar espaço de uma forma impressionante, não tinha certeza de que já havia sentido tanta felicidade desde o dia que Naruto me disse eu te amo

"Qual o quarto?" Perguntei sorrindo

"143... senhor Uchiha... espere... os formulários..." Não a ouvi mais, a papelada podia esperar, corri em direção ao setor de quartos até encontrar a porta com o número 143, abri a porta rapidamente, encontrando Naruto sentado na cama de hospital um pouco pálido e com o rosto exausto, mas ainda acordado, senti meu coração se encher de alegria quando ele sorriu para mim

"Foi dose dupla Teme!" Ele sorriu fracamente

"Onde eles estão?" Perguntei indo me sentar sutilmente ao seu lado e enlaçar seus ombros com cuidado depositando um beijo em sua testa

"Foram limpá-los, devem estar voltando"! Sakura respondeu sem ser rude, acho que naquele momento a raiva dela não importava para ela

E como num passe de mágica duas enfermeiras entraram pela porta trazendo dois pequenos seres embrulhados em mantas, uma laranja e a outra branca

"Essa é a primeira vez que temos um homem dando a luz aqui! E veio logo dois!" Uma das enfermeiras brincou e me passou o embrulho branco enquanto a outra passava o laranja para os braços de Naruto "Eles são idênticos, a não ser pela cor dos olhos!"

Olhei pela primeira vez para o rosto de um dos meus filhos, para a minha filhinha, o cabelinho mal nascido ela loiro que nem o Naruto, mas sua pele era tão alva quanto a minha, e seus olhinhos meio abertos meios fechados tão negros quanto os meus... Linda! Perfeita! Deus! Como era bom tê-la em meus braços! Como era bom ser pai!

"Teme! Deixa eu ver minha filha também!" Naruto reclamou e eu a abaixei levemente para mostrá-la, aproveitando para olhar o meu filho, igual à irmã tinha o cabelinho loiro e a pele branca, mas seus olhinhos bem abertos e atentos eram de um azul tão vivo que se assemelhavam ao de Naruto... Lindo e Perfeito! Os dois eram as coisas mais lindas do mundo! E eram meus... meus filhos...

"Eles são lindos!" Naruto sorriu acariciando o rosto de nossa filha e beijando-lhe a testinha, logo em seguida repetindo o mesmo com o nosso filho

"Confesso que não sabia o que fazer... ainda bem que o chakra do Juubi expulsou a bolsa de chakra sem que eu tivesse que retirá-la, mesmo assim era sangue demais, achei que não fossemos conseguir... bem... que bom que deu certo, parabéns, papais!" Sakura sorriu gentilmente e percebi que naquele momento talvez ela tenha diminuído um pouco o rancor em relação a mim

"Que pena que eles ficaram com o Bijuu dentro deles... eu queria não ter lhes passado isso " Naruto dizia de uma forma pensativa e triste, foi quando percebi que ambos os bebês possuíam pequenas marcas de selos nas bochechas, o menino na bochecha direita e a menina na esquerda, abri a manta de ambos para ver os selos em seus pulsos, pés e peito , sempre do lado esquerdo da menina e do lado direito do menino, e o selo em suas barrigas que pareciam ser metade de um selo, como se cada pedaço tivesse ficado com um. Olhei para o rosto de Naruto, que estava ainda perdido em pensamentos e percebi que ele já não possuía mais os desenhos dos selos em seu rosto e pulsos, o Juubi foi divido entre nossos filhos

"Que herança ruim não é?" ele sorriu sem graça enquanto acariciava o selo da barriga do nosso filho

"Eles vão entender e vão saber conviver com isso, são nossos filhos, nós cuidaremos deles e os ensinaremos" Afirmei com decisão, isso não era um problema, não seria nenhum problema, eles iam ficar ótimos e iam ser os bebês mais felizes do mundo

"Nomes?" Sakura sorriu perguntando

"Hum!A gente combinou que se fosse menina Sasuke dava o nome e se fosse menino eu dava o nome, então acho que cada um da um nome para cada bebê!" Naruto sorriu mais animado "O nome que escolho é ...hum..." Naruto olhou bem para a carinha do menino "Sora, os olhos deles são tão azuis quanto o céu" ele sorriu para mim num ato de confirmação

"Um belo nome de fato, já estava desesperado achando que você colocaria o nome de Lámen" Sorri e me diverti com o rosto de emburrado que ele fez

"É claro que eu não colocaria de lámen, já não basta eles terem Uchiha como sobrenome?" ele respondeu fazendo bico, eu sabia que era brincadeira, mas não deixava de ter um fundo de verdade, Uchihas não pareciam ser boas coisas bem... a não ser que se encontrasse com um Uzumaki, e graças a Deus nossos filhos teriam os dois sobrenomes" Qual nome você escolheu?" ele perguntou

"Estava pensando em Tsuki, se os olhos de Sora são como o céu de dia, os de Tsuki são negros como a noite onde a lua reina" Sorri ao ver o rosto contente que ele fazia e pousei um leve beijo em sua testa, fechando os olhos ao me apoiar nele, tudo não poderia estar mais mágico e mais feliz, mas talvez tudo que é bom não dure, Kakashi adentrou o quarto de supetão ao lado de Iruka, primeiramente pensei que tinha vindo visitar Naruto, mas sés rostos demonstravam que algo não estava bem

"Aconteceu algo ?" Naruto perguntou sentindo seus olhares vacilantes na decisão se deviam acabar com o momento feliz que tínhamos

"Parabéns pelos bebês!" Iruka sorriu nervosamente tentando esconder algo

"Obrigado!" Naruto sorriu de volta " Por favor Iruka, diga o porque dessas caras?"

"Os Kages descobriram que você estar aqui, vivendo na vila da folha, eles querem um reunião alegam que o portador do Juubi continuar em Konoha é quebra do equilíbrio entre as vilas... Gaara ficou do nosso lado mas... os outros querem que o Jichuriki do Juubi seja morto e o Biju destruído ou começarão um Guerra contra nós" Kakashi contou com o olhar preocupado

Vi os olhos de Naruto se arregalarem para nossos filhos, o Juubi estava com eles agora, mas os Kages não sabiam disso, não sabiam nem que Naruto estava esperando bebês, então era normal que pensassem que Naruto ainda era o Jinchuriki do Juubi... não, não não... se eu bem conhecia Naruto...

"Nem pense nisso Naruto" Ordenei com a voz alterada

"É melhor que me matem pensando que eu ainda tenho o Juubi em mim do que matem nossos bebês quando descobrirem Sasuke" Respondeu exatamente o que eu estava pensando que ele responderia

"Não mesmo, ninguém vai morrer aqui, podemos sair da vila, ir para outro lugar..."

"Eles vão caçá-los, se não matarem Naruto, vão querer usá-lo como arma" Kakashi explicou " A reunião estar marcada para daqui uma semana, podemos tentar negociar!"

"Não conte para eles que tive filhos e que o Juubi agora está dentro dele, por favor se optarem pela morte de alguém que seja a minha!" Naruto respondeu com um ar decidido, e nesse momento senti novamente o mundo escurecer ao meu redor, de fato tudo que é bom,não dura...

* * *

Sei, sei demorei quase um século, com oeu disse o que eu havi digitado foi apagado e no momento não estou tendomuito tempo disponivel para digitar, pois estudo nos três turnos do dia e trabalho no final de semana =/, vida de estudante De qualquer froam issoo foi feito durante alguns momentos do curso de administração e umas horinhas antes de dormir, vou tentar trazer o outro mais rapidamente, beijos!!!!!Espero que estejam gostando =] Vmaos ás respostas:

Lady Yuraa -pptusachan- :Pois é contra o mal Naruto é tiro e queda hehe =] Estou aguardando o Post quando vai sair?

xXIara-chanXx :Oi oi, esse num teve lemon, opróximo vai ter =], espero que Madara tenha subi um pouquinho no seu conceito =], vai deixa o homem tentar se explicar hehe Beijos, se nos encontramos um dia me dar um autografo?

Ninha uchiha :Que bom realmente pensei que muita gente desistiria da minha fic pela demora de postagem, eu relamente queria ter postado rapidinho, mas a vida ta tão corrida!! De qualquer forma obrigada por tudo, =] E você também vai, da um chance para o Madara, ele não é tão mal, é um coroa bonitão não é? hehe beijin!!!!!

Rei yoshikawa :Obrigada mesmo mesmo mesmo, =] isso me diexa muito feliz, saber que ainda não desistiu de mim, demorou um pouco (tudo bem demporou muito) mas eu espero que esteja gostando beijo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lola:Ual, uma das melhores? Banzai!!!!!!!!Mas recomento as da Iara-chan, ela é um gênio!!! =] , porém realmente estou extremamente feliz que esteja gostando, desculpe pela demora =] beijo!!!!!!!!!!!1

Karura Shinigami :Oi ois, pois é não tenho conta no nyah,nunca consegui fazer =/, e eu pedi para mne mandar o link da fic que vc disse que esta parecida com a minha, poderia por gentileza me proporcionar isso? =] Obrigada pelo o aviso e muito obrigada pro ainda ler a fic dessa pobre garota eu esta tentado encontrar tempo para terminá-la, beijos!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
